


Secret Infatuation

by abbyy123



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Band Fic, BoyxBoy, ChanBaek - Freeform, Comedy, Drama, EXO - Freeform, EveryoneInExoIsGay, Fanfiction, Fluff, FluffandSmut, Kink, Love, M/M, Romance, SlightCrossDressing, Smut, kpop, mature - Freeform, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 59,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyy123/pseuds/abbyy123
Summary: Chanyeol finds something interesting on Baekhyun's laptop, thus starting a surprising interest in the smaller. Will the rest of the members find out about this? Or will the two succeed in keeping their secret hidden?





	1. 1

Chanyeol gulps, his eyes widening slightly at the sight in front of him. 

Erotic pictures. Tons of them. Hundreds to be exact.

They all seem to have the same theme, a girl in mid thigh socks and an extremely short skirt. They're all taken from the waist down, but Chanyeol is intrigued. He keeps clicking through them, smirking a little to himself when he sees a couple taken from behind, the skirt not covering the girl's bottom as well as her parent's would probably like it to.

Chanyeol remembers that he's snooping right now and needs to do something before he's caught, so he quickly emails the whole photo album to himself so he can look at the rest of them later. Just as it sends, the door is opening and he flinches.

"What are you doing on my laptop?" Baekhyun asks curiously.

Chanyeol closes the tab and shuts the laptop. "Nothing, but I found something interesting."

For a brief second, Chanyeol notices the color drain from Baekhyun's face and he smirks at that.

"Wh-what is that?" Baekhyun asks, walking over and grabbing the laptop, holding it tightly to his chest.

"Who's the girl? Your girlfriend?" Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun finds himself thoroughly confused. Girl?

"U-uh no?" Baekhyun stumbles, actually thanking god that Chanyeol didn't find the pictures.

"Mhm sure." Chanyeol says sarcastically. "They didn't look like porn star pictures..."

Baekhyun's face goes red. Oh my god, he did find them. "They are." He lies, biting his lip.

"Wow! I never knew our Baekhyun was so dirty!" Chanyeol gasps, laughing like a maniac.

Baekhyun frowns and starts pushing him out. "Okay, you found me out. Now leave!"

Just as he shuts the door in Chanyeol's face, he hears the younger start running his mouth. "Sehun! Guess what just happened!"

Baekhyun sighs and slumps against the door for a second before opening his laptop and deleting all of those pictures. Hopefully, this topic will never resurface.

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrow when he gets a little notification on the corner of his screen. 

Your email to realpcy365@tt.net has been delivered.

Email? He clicks on it and it takes him to this supposed email.

"An attachment?" Baekhyun whispers out loud, clicking on the attachment tab.

It pulls up all the pictures that he just deleted off of his computer. His eyes widen and his throat goes dry. No, no, this is not good.

"Shit!" Baekhyun curses, staring at the file in horror.

"Baekhyun! It's time to eat!" Junmyeon shouts from outside the door.

Baekhyun feels like he's going to cry, did Chanyeol actually send the album to himself? He needs to get ahold of Chanyeol's laptop and delete the email before Chanyeol looks through it.

"Okay.." Baekhyun replies. "Be there in a minute."

He hears Junmyeon sigh before walking away from the door. He wants to scream in frustration. Chanyeol only must've seen enough to assume that the person in the pictures is a girl, but if he looks through the whole album....

Baekhyun pales at the thought. He has to delete the email from Chanyeol's computer or else his life will turn into a complete shit hole of mockery.

When he hears everyone gathered in the kitchen, talking and laughing, he carefully opens his door and walks to the kitchen, aware that Chanyeol has probably told every single member what he found on Baekhyun's laptop today. Or at least, what the taller thinks he found.

What a dick.

The room goes silent, and everyone stares at the short, brown haired male who just stepped in. Baekhyun's cheeks darken a little and he frowns.

"Thanks a lot, idiot." He snaps at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol just flashes a smug grin, crossing his arms in satisfaction.

"C'mon guys, don't start acting like I'm the only one who has naughty things on my laptop." Baekhyun exasperates, staring at Jongdae, who in turn gets uncomfortable and looks away.

Everyone looks towards Jongdae and laughs.

"He's right, Jongdae." Minseok says quietly, playfully hitting the younger's shoulder.

"Not just him, but everyone. So stop acting like I'm some horny freak." Baekhyun huffs, sitting down and grabbing a plate, beginning to pile food onto it.

Everyone nods in agreement, finally laughing at this situation. Eventually, the boys all start to talk and laugh again, getting louder and messier with each passing minute. Baekhyun is quiet the whole time, shoving food into his mouth, determined to be the first one done eating so he can sneak into Chanyeol's room and delete that dumb email.

Baekhyun looks down to his plate, content that his food is gone, and he jumps up from the table. Just as he starts walking out, the big goof himself gets up and starts walking out too. Baekhyun inwardly cringes. No, no, no. He needs to get rid of that email before Chanyeol looks through it, or his life will be ruined!

"Wait up, Yeol. It's your turn to do the dishes!" Yixing exclaims, crossing his arms. "Last time I had to cover for you."

Chanyeol stops walking and turns around, much to Baekhyun's content because now he can sneak out. As he finally walks out of the room he hears Chanyeol spewing profanities of how much he hates doing the dishes. Baekhyun normally would've laughed, that is if he wasn't so preoccupied. 

The male practically sprints into Chanyeol and Sehun's room, closing the door behind him quietly, then he searches the room for the technical device. It's not that hard to find, considering that it's lying on Chanyeol's desk, open and ready to go. Baekhyun smirks and a ton of bricks lift off of his chest at the sight. Rushing over to it, he quickly pounds in Chanyeol's password. Of course he knows the password, they're best friends after all.

He clicks on the little email icon that has a little red dot attached to it with a one in the middle, and he internally smiles as Chanyeol's email account loads up. All of the emails take a few seconds to sync up and when they do, Baekhyun immediately spots the newest one.

bbybaekkiee69@tt.net  
attached folder  
received: 30 mins ago

He wastes absolutely no time in deleting the email, and when it's disappeared from his sight, he smiles in victory. Not even thinking to close the page, the smiling Baekhyun walks out of the room just as quiet as he came in, shutting the door behind him as he enters the hall. It's finished, the secret is safe. 

Little does he know, as soon as he shut the door, a notification popped up on the screen.

Internet connection lost. Failed to delete email(s).


	2. 2

The next evening, everyone shuffles into the dorm, exhausted and smelly. They've been running around doing schedules all day and it doesn't help that they will be having to wake up early tomorrow morning as well, repeating the same long schedules.

"It'd be best to take showers tonight so you can sleep in a tiny bit tomorrow." Kyungsoo suggests to everyone before they all disperse and do their own thing.

Baekhyun yawns and back hugs Minseok, burying his face in between the elder's shoulder blades. "God, I'm so tired!" His words come out muffled.

Minseok chuckles and wiggles out of the friendly embrace. "I'm going to go shower, you wanna maybe play some video games in a little while?" 

Baekhyun smiles and nods eagerly. "Sehun and Jongdae should too."

At the mention of their names, the two perk up a little. "What?" They say in almost perfect unison.

Minseok laughs along with Baekhyun. "Video games later, Baekhyun and I against you two. We'll smash your asses!"

"Oh, you're totes on!" Sehun exclaims, running into his bathroom to take a shower.

Chanyeol, who has been standing close to his and Sehun's bedroom door, suddenly remembers the picture album he sent himself from Baekhyun's laptop. Realizing that Sehun is getting in the shower, Chanyeol nonchalantly darts into the bedroom, smirking widely. Sehun's showers usually last about twenty minutes so he has enough time.

The tall male plops his ass down on his computer chair, turning on his laptop with one hand and undoing his belt buckle with the other. He's gotta be quick, just in case Sehun takes a shorter time than usual. Excitement bubbles up in his chest as he clicks around, searching for the email. Once he sees it, he immediately opens it.

All the pictures flood onto his screen, loading up. Using common sense, he takes time to scroll all the way to the bottom, which is the beginning of the file. He bites his lip as his eyes catch sight of the pictures, basically all the same, a girl from waist down wearing a skirt and mid thigh rise socks. It's very erotic and something that has been tucked in his fantasies for a while now.

Clicking through them, one by one, he begins to feel blood rushing down south. Growing helplessly turned on, Chanyeol starts lightly rubbing over his boxers, biting the inside of his cheek so there won't be any sounds escaping his throat. Pleasure crawls over his skin, causing goosebumps to break out all across his body. He lets out a small sigh, finally sliding his hand in and groping himself. He doesn't do this very often, it feels amazing when he does though.

He begins to slowly stroke himself, avidly clicking through the pictures and getting even more aroused with each one. His breath hitches as he comes across one of her backside, lifting the skirt up just a bit, teasing.

Shit. That's hot. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath to gain his sanity, closing his eyes for a brief second as he quickens the pace of his hand. Who is this girl? Baekhyun mentioned that she is a pornstar. A few pictures later and she has lifted up her skirt more than halfway, her perfect looking ass almost taunting him. He just wants to put his hands all over it.

Stroking even faster, Chanyeol notices something. The room behind her looks oddly familiar, but with his lust clouded brain, he just pushes the thought away, continuing to flip through the pictures. Sweat starts beading up around his forehead and above his upper lip as he pleasures himself, jerking off to the faceless female on the screen.

One additional click and Chanyeol finds that this one is a video. He licks his lips and doesn't hesitate to click play, really hoping that she'll show her boobs or face or something. He could actually care less at this point. The girl is once again, facing the back, Chanyeol catches a glimpse of her arm moving in front of her, most likely getting herself off. He leans forward to hear the audio, and his toes curl when he hears her soft moans. Fuck. This is too much.

All of a sudden, the figure turns around. Chanyeol's eyes widen into saucers and a gasp escapes his lips as he sees none other than Byun Baekhyun, his best friend and band mate, standing there, tugging at his own length in a skirt and mid thigh rise socks. Chanyeol has never slammed his laptop closed quicker in his whole life.

He takes a second to catch his breath, his heart drumming out of his ribcage. What the fuck was that? Chanyeol blinks a couple times, looking down to see that he still has a grip on his hard on. He pulls his boxers back up hurriedly and zips his jeans. Cold shower, yes. He needs a cold shower.

There's no way that was him. Chanyeol rubs at his eyes and then bangs on his chest slightly, deeming that he's tired and hallucinating. Curiosity tugs at his being though, much to his demise, so he very cautiously reaches out to lift up his laptop screen. Once again, the image of the paused video on Baekhyun's pretty, pleasure filled face pops up. Chanyeol gulps. 

Has he been actually jerking off to not a girl...but a boy? And..his best friend at that? Conflicting feelings rise up in his throat as he stares at the scrunched up face of his band mate. Why...is it so hard to look away now? What is this?

Chanyeol tentatively presses play for the second time, watching as Baekhyun's face contorts in pleasure, stroking himself in a fast and needy way. Unknowingly, Chanyeol leans in a bit to hear the ungodly sounds that are escaping the smaller's lips. The taller's cheeks warm up when he feels his lower region twitch at the sound of Baekhyun's whimpers.

Jesus christ...this is wrong...this is all wrong. It's supposed to be a hot, slutty, girl. Not a....hot, slutty...Baekhyun.

There's a knock on the bedroom door so Chanyeol slams the laptop shut again in lightning speed. "Y-Yeah?"

"It's me." Baekhyun's voice wafts through from the hallway. 

Shit, shit, shit.

"Are you about to take a shower?"

"U-Uh yes. Yes that's what I'm about to do." Chanyeol stumbles awkwardly, his heart beating a thousand miles per second.

"Well um...my shower head broke and I'm supposed to be playing some games with Minseok....and you're the only one I'm comfortable with asking this.."

"Wh-What is it?" Chanyeol puts his burning face into his hands. For fucks sake he was just watching a video of the male outside, jacking off and moaning like a whore.

"Can I join you in the shower? Please? I'll be quick!"


	3. 3

"Can I join you in the shower? Please? I'll be quick!"

"O-Oh hold on!" Chanyeol replies, getting up and running into the bathroom.

He shakily turns the sink faucet on, leaning down and splashing cold water on his face to calm himself down. More importantly to calm down the obvious arousal between his legs. After he wills the annoyance away, he takes a few deep breaths before walking out and to the bedroom door, opening it.

Fuck.

As he opens the door, it's as if time slows down. There, standing before him, is a half-naked, dripping wet Baekhyun with shampoo lathered into his hair. Chanyeol freezes, staring at the younger's chest as droplets of water cascade down it. This was a bad idea. This was a very bad idea. Chanyeol's throat has grown undeniably dry as he stands there like an idiot, staring at Baekhyun's body. Who knew in just a couple minutes, his way of seeing Baekhyun could take a three hundred sixty degree turn? And his insides can't help but twist when he notices the only thing covering the smaller is a mere bath towel.

"Yeol, what are you doing? C'mon! It's cold and I want to play games!" Baekhyun whines, pushing his way into the room and dragging an unresponsive Chanyeol into the bathroom with him.

"Yeah, of course, sorry..it's just..." Chanyeol shakes his head, blinking his eyes a couple times. "You go ahead and shower...I'll just wait until you're done."

"Why? You look tired.." Baekhyun closes the bathroom door behind them, then goes up to the shower and starts the water. "Let's just take one together then you can sleep."

"N-No really, it's fine." Chanyeol's face turns red as Baekhyun strips his towel off. Unconsciously, he squeezes his eyes shut to block the sight of the naked male.

"You're acting weird. It's just a shower...we've taken one together before." Baekhyun scoffs playfully. "Also, open your damn eyes, you've seen me naked multiple times."

Chanyeol slowly opens one eye, and then the other. Is it just him or has Baekhyun's body gotten five times more attractive? Weird. He inhales deeply before taking off his own clothes. Yeah. Whatever. They've taken showers together before so what's the big deal now? Just because he accidently started masturbating to Baekhyun's photos doesn't mean anything. Right?

Wrong.

"I- um." Chanyeol starts, his words getting trapped in his throat as Baekhyun turns around to finally get into the shower. Damn. "Your ass is nice."

Chanyeol's eyes widen in horror at the words that slipped out. Oh no. This is dangerous. Halfway into the shower, Baekhyun turns his head in confusion. "My ass?"

Chanyeol's mouth immediately seals shut in embarrassment, this isn't how it's supposed to be. 

"I mean- thanks?" Baekhyun chuckles, resuming his walk into the shower. He instantly puts his head under the faucet to rinse his shampoo out. "Aren't you getting in?"

"Y-Yep." Chanyeol stutters. He just blew everything. That's not what male friends say to each other! Sighing a bit, he steps in behind Baekhyun.

It's pretty silent for a couple minutes, the silence awkward and deafening for Chanyeol, but Baekhyun starts to hum softly as he rubs conditioner into his hair. Chanyeol just stands there, waiting for his turn to wash his hair.

"So- um why did you already have shampoo in your hair?" Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun stop humming and pouts. "I was in the middle of taking a shower and my shower head broke. It was tragic."

"How did your shower head break?"

"I don't know, the thing just popped off!" Baekhyun frowns. "Stupid, cheap shower head."

Chanyeol clears his throat a little as Baekhyun drops a bottle of soap. The smaller giggles and bends down to pick it up, Chanyeol's eyes widening as he watches Baekhyun's rear the whole time. His insides get all jumbled up at the sight and a huge lump forms in his throat. "Baekhyun."

"Hmm?" Baekhyun straightens up and lazily looks to the taller, placing the bottle back on the little rack. "Oh, wait. It's your turn."

Baekhyun reaches out and grabs Chanyeol's wrist, turning them around to switch places so that Chanyeol can wash his hair. The walls are far too narrow, so in the process of turning, their bodies brush right up against one another's. It doesn't seem to phase Baekhyun much, but Chanyeol, that's a whole other story. His cheeks flush red and his body tenses up, trying so desperately to not do something he'll regret. Seriously, why can't he get those pictures and that damn video out of his mind?

"Anyways, what were you saying?" Baekhyun bats his eyelashes innocently.

"I forgot.." Chanyeol squeaks out. This is insane, Baekhyun is his fucking best friend.

"Oh, well...can you hurry up? I'm kind of in a hurry to fit some games in before I sleep."

"Yeah, sorry." Chanyeol grabs the shampoo bottle and opens it, squirting some on his hand. He reaches up to lather it into his hair.

Baekhyun watches the taller impatiently, although, he kind of likes showering with Chanyeol. It's a little exciting. Why? He doesn't really know...

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Chanyeol asks out of the blue while rinsing the soap out of his hair.

The tall male is about to go crazy in this steamy, confined space, naked with the person he got off to. The world works in mysterious ways.

"Sure. Although, we know like everything about each other." Baekhyun chuckles.

"Do we?" Chanyeol's eyes narrow a bit.

Baekhyun freezes for a split second. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just curious...do you have any secrets?" Chanyeol questions quietly.

The smaller hesitates before answering, "Nope."

"Are you gay?"

Baekhyun's eyes widen a little. "What? Don't be ridiculous!"

"Answer the question." Chanyeol stares at him.

Baekhyun stands there for a second, biting his lip. Sure, he wants to tell Chanyeol the truth but they're both standing naked in the shower together, right now isn't the ideal time to out himself to his straight, best friend. "Of course not, silly." He forces a laugh.

"Okay, I was just wondering." Chanyeol shrugs, trying to act nonchalant. "It's your turn."

Baekhyun nods and moves to trade places again but this time as they're switching, Chanyeol subtly reaches out with both hands to rest them on either side of the smaller's waist, guiding him in their turn. Baekhyun's cheeks turn a light shade of pink and he stops them mid-turn, their torsos centimeters apart. The older slowly looks up into Chanyeol's eyes and they have a silent staring contest for what seems like hours before the taller is moving again, letting go of Baekhyun's waist and leaving him in a flustered state.

"Go on, finish washing up so you can play games with Minseok." Chanyeol says, an underlying tone of teasing in his voice.

Baekhyun quickly clears his throat and turns around, finishing what he needs to, awfully silent. Chanyeol smirks for a second and then it fades.

What exactly did he just start?


	4. 4

"Are you guys alright?" Jongin breathlessly plops down on the floor next to Chanyeol. 

"Okay, take five." The dance instructor announces, clapping his hands together.

Chanyeol looks to the sweaty Jongin in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, this whole dance practice, Baekhyun has been taking glances at you. I've never seen an expression like that on his face. Did you guys fight?" 

The tall male chuckles. Jongin's right, Baekhyun has kept his distance from Chanyeol ever since that night in the shower, which was almost a week and a half ago. "No, we didn't fight but I think I freaked him out."

"Huh?" Jongin pulls a confused face. "By doing what?"

"I'm not sure..I just asked him a weird questi - " Chanyeol trails off as he spots Baekhyun looking at him. The smaller nods his head towards the doors then looks back at Chanyeol before heading out. "It doesn't really matter, I'll figure it out. Hey, man, I'm going to hit the restroom before our break is over."

He pats Jongin on the back, who has started to drink out of a water bottle while nodding, and gets up. Chanyeol walks towards the doors to obey Baekhyun's signal to follow him. Once he steps outside, he's instantly greeted with Baekhyun's short figure standing there, waiting for him.

"Are you finally going to talk to me?" Chanyeol questions, quirking his eyebrow up.

"We need to talk." Baekhyun ignores the question, not making eye contact.

"About what?"

"Why...did you ask me if I was gay...in the shower last week?" Baekhyun chews on his bottom lip.

Well...Chanyeol definitely wasn't expecting this. "Um- well- you see...I don't know. I told you I was just curious."

"That's it? I didn't do anything to make you think that?" Baekhyun's eyebrows furrow. "It was so random, it caught me off guard..."

"I-I guess it's the way you act with our male fans sometimes...I don't know.." Chanyeol lies.

"Really?" Baekhyun's eyes widen. "Oh my god. Yeol! What if the fans think I'm gay!" The shorter runs his fingers through his hair. "Exo can't afford rumors like that!"

"Calm down, no one thinks that." Chanyeol huffs.

"You obviously do!" Baekhyun exclaims, crossing his arms. 

From inside, they hear the instructor saying that the break is over. Baekhyun, looking horribly bothered by this conversation, walks past Chanyeol to get in the door. Before he can go though, Chanyeol grabs his arm.

"Baekhyun, don't worry about it so much. Even if you do...prefer guys...that's not bad..and I'm probably the only one who was curious because I'm your best friend. We spend a lot of time together."

Baekhyun smiles gently at Chanyeol's words, his heart strings being tugged greatly. "Thanks, Chanyeol."

"Anytime." The taller smiles back, squeezing the older's arm only slightly, just enough to be affectionate.

They go back into the practice room and join the others, not caring about the sudden weird tension between them. 

After the practice is over, it's nearly midnight. Baekhyun tiredly drags himself over to Yixing, leaning his head on him. "I am starving. You wanna go get some food like we normally do?"

"You know I'd love to but sorry, Baek. I can't. Sehun, Jongin, and I have to catch a train." Yixing frowns.

"Oh yeah, you guys are going to Ulsan to film that dance camp thing..how long will you be gone?" Baekhyun lifts his head up.

"Eh..two or three days." Yixing replies. "And since we'll be gone, you guys have that time to rest."

"Hallelujah!" Baekhyun exclaims, throwing his hands up victory.

Chanyeol, being the eavesdropper he is, heard that entire conversation while he was packing up his duffle bag. He smiles to himself as a plan formulates in his brain. 

Once everyone gets back and settled into the dorm, the three leaving for Ulsan bid their goodbyes and walk out of the door. A certain tall male quietly makes his way over to Minseok and Baekhyun's shared room, knocking on their door. When Baekhyun opens the door, bare faced and freshly showered, he smiles a little at Chanyeol. "What's up? You wanna play some games with us?" 

Chanyeol smiles back but shakes his head. "Nah, but you should ditch Minseok and come get some food with me." He whispers.

"Hey! I heard that!" Minseok's voice floats from inside the room.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol laugh, the smaller nodding. "Of course, I'll ditch anyone for my one true love." He says with hearts in his eyes.

"I'm your one true love?" Chanyeol splutters, his heart skipping a beat.

"No way, I was talking about food." Baekhyun giggles.

Chanyeol blinks a couple times, forcing a chuckle. "Right, I knew that."

"Fine, Baek, go! I need to shower anyways." Minseok's voice sounds again.

"Yay!" Baekhyun exclaims, immediately stepping out with Chanyeol and shutting the bedroom door behind him. "Let's go!" 

Chanyeol is happy that Baekhyun finally talked to him, although he feels kind of guilty by asking him about his sexuality all of a sudden and shaking him up. Oh well, he's not being avoided anymore so that's good.

While they walk out to Chanyeol's car, he starts talking. "So, here's the plan."

"You've planned things?" Baekhyun sneers.

"Yeah, sort of," Chanyeol twirls his car keys around his finger. "We're going to order take out at the little place on the next block over, then since Sehun is gone, I want you to stay in my room so we can stay up and have fun."

Baekhyun nods along, "We should drink to our hearts content too since we don't have any schedules for a couple days."

"Sounds good to me." Chanyeol laughs as they approach his car. "You're a fun drunk."

"I know I am, bitch." Baekhyun snaps playfully, winking at the taller.

They hop in Chanyeol's car and they drive to their set destination, a small food vendor place just a street away. Unfortunately, they can't walk there, because well....they're famous and will get tracked. They don't mind at all though, getting lots of food and alcohol for their mini party in Chanyeol's room.

This is going to be a fun night.


	5. 5

"Oh gosh I'm dizzy!" Baekhyun cackles, swaying a little before taking another sip from the vodka bottle.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are currently sitting on the floor, across from each other in Chanyeol's room, food and alcohol between them. Chanyeol laughs and takes a swig too, not near as tipsy as the smaller is. 

"It's your turn, Baek."

Baekhyun smirks, "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Baekhyun frowns a little. "Aw c'mon, you've done truth this whole time!" He hiccups.

"Truth!" Chanyeol exclaims, shoving some french fries in his mouth.

"Ugh fine!" Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Hm," He taps his finger on his chin while his alcohol clouded brain thinks. "What is your guilty pleasure?"

The taller laughs, "Um...watching Frozen at night before I sleep?"

"Oh my god, you really do that?" Baekhyun gapes.

"Yep." Chanyeol gives a sheepish grin. "Alright, moving on. Truth or dare?"

"Dare because I'm not a pussy!" 

"I dare you to finish that bottle right now."

Baekhyun's eyes widen a little at that. "But-"

"You just said you aren't a pussy." Chanyeol's eyebrow raises.

"There's like more than half left though!"

"Just do it."

Baekhyun stares at the bottle of clear substance, then he slowly picks it up and puts it to his lips. Here goes nothing. He begins to chug down the rest of the vodka, almost choking due to how much it burns. He knows he's going to be completely wasted by the end of the night, it's inevitable now. Good thing Chanyeol is someone he can trust.

Once the bottle is deprived from the liquid, Baekhyun pulls it away with a gasp, his eyes watering. As Baekhyun wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand, Chanyeol's mind wanders back to the video on his laptop. The smaller's face that was scrunched up in pleasure, and his breathy, desperate moans. The tall male finds himself staring at Baekhyun's red lips as his tongue darts out to wet them. 

Why now?

Baekhyun lets out a big sigh as he blinks away the water that has formed in his eyes, proudly smiling. "Did it! Truth or dare?"

"T-Truth." Chanyeol stutters out, grabbing another bottle of vodka and opening it, taking a big shot of it.

"No, you're doing dare this time." Baekhyun tsks, starting to slur his words a bit. "I dare you to take your shirt off and belly dance to one of our ballads!"

"What?" Chanyeol's jaw falls open. "Baek, the alcohol is getting to your head."

"So?" Baekhyun laughs. "Do it! Do it! Do it! I call Miracles in December!"

Chanyeol groans and rolls his eyes, standing up slowly.

"Take it off! Take it off!" Baekhyun starts chanting, laughing like a maniac as Chanyeol strips his shirt off and throws it.

Chanyeol laughs as well when his shirt lands on Baekhyun's head. Baekhyun starts to hiccup from a mix of the alcohol and laughing too hard as he drags the fabric off of his head and chucks it back at the taller. "Hey! Start dancing already!"

"Play the music, dummy." 

"Oh," Baekhyun stumbles to find his phone in his pocket. "Right." Mind getting fuzzier by the second, the older giggles to himself as he starts playing their song off of his playlist. "Ok, go!"

Chanyeol covers his face in embarrassment, starting to move his hips slowly. He doesn't really know how to belly dance so he just wings it, circling his hips at times. It's really off putting because the song is slow and emotional but here he is, belly dancing to it. The now drunk Baekhyun squeals and claps, falling back and kicking his feet in amusement.

"You're so good!" Baekhyun laughs, his cheeks, nose, and chin rosy due to all the alcohol he has consumed.

Chanyeol's face burns with his alcohol consumption as well, and on top of that his high level of embarrassment. After about forty five seconds, too long on his part, he stops. "Okay I did it. Truth or dare?" He quickly sits back down, looking around for his shirt. Where is it?

"I'll do truth this time." Baekhyun's words come out horribly slurred.

Chanyeol finds his shirt that has been kicked under Sehun's bed. He reaches out to grab it but Baekhyun jumps forward and grabs his arm before he can touch it, in the process, making a mess of the food that's between them.

"Keep it off!" Baekhyun exclaims.

"Why?" Chanyeol questions. "That wasn't apart of the dare. And for fucks sake you just put your knee in my french fries!"

"Sh-, sorry." Baekhyun laughs, moving his knee and sitting back in his place. A fry gets stuck on his knee cap and he happily plucks it off and throws it in his mouth. "Still good."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes playfully at the drunk male, watching as he sways a little, trying to stay upright. "I forgot how dumb you get when you drink."

Baekhyun gasps. "Take that back!"

"No." Chanyeol sneers, "You are such a funny drunk."

"Not drunk!" Baekhyun defends. "I'm not..." He hiccups then giggles. "Okay, a little."

"Alright, alright....I'll keep my shirt off I guess. Back to our game." Chanyeol claps his hands together, causing the smaller to flinch. "You picked truth. Hmm. Have you ever gone a whole day without wearing underwear?"

"I do it all the time." Baekhyun smirks, then whispers, "I don't have any on right now."

Chanyeol's brain short circuits, and a lump forms in his throat. Images of Baekhyun in the nude fill his brain and he gulps. Why did Baekhyun have to even say that? Chanyeol inwardly groans.

"Are you picturing it right now?" Baekhyun giggles uncontrollably, something he does often when he's wasted. "My legs, my thighs, my ass. I have such a nice body, right?" The smaller taunts, laughing some more as he drunkenly strokes his own thigh.

Chanyeol feels his insides twist up like a knotted rope. Who knew drunk Baekhyun would be so tempting? "No, Baekhyun. I'm not picturing anything you pervert."

In reality, Chanyeol wants to smack himself because he is the true pervert here. Baekhyun just mumbles something, not understandable and slurred, before smiling. "It's my turn, right?" 

Chanyeol nods slowly. This is starting to become dangerous.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare....I guess.." Chanyeol avoids eye contact, in fear that he'll start thinking of Baekhyun in that damn skirt and those mid thigh socks. 

"Yay!" Baekhyun cheers. "I dare you to give me a foot massage!"

Chanyeol nods and carefully pushes all the food and the various empty alcohol bottles to the side as Baekhyun joyfully sticks his legs out. Chanyeol scoots forward, sitting in a criss cross position, and Baekhyun puts his feet onto the taller's lap.

Chanyeol starts massaging Baekhyun's left foot, trying to ignore how close the right foot is to his crotch. Baekhyun sighs gently and leans back against the floor, resting on his elbows. 

Quietly, Chanyeol massages Baekhyun's foot, spacing out. The breathy sounds that come from Baekhyun's mouth as he works his hands drive him crazy. 

"Feels nice." Baekhyun slurs, moving his right foot a bit to get more comfortable.

Chanyeol freezes for a second as Baekhyun's foot lands right on top of his crotch. Too close. Warning bells scream out in his brain so he quickly throws Baekhyun's feet off of his lap, each one going on either side of his hips. The drunkard loses balance on his elbows, crashing down and smacking his head on the carpet.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Baekhyun glares at the tall male, grabbing the back of his head.

"Sorry.." Chanyeol mumbles, his face turning red. "I'm tired now, you should go back to your room."

With his cloudy mind, Baekhyun squints his eyes. "Why? Didn't you say you wanted me to stay in here all night?" The older slurs, struggling to sit up properly.

"I changed my mind." Chanyeol dismisses frantically, reaching out to help Baekhyun sit up.

He pulls Baekhyun's almost limp body up too quickly, so the smaller lands right on Chanyeol's lap, his thighs on either side of the taller's waist. He squeaks in surprise, then ends up laughing hysterically at the accident. Chanyeol, however, wants to scream. Baekhyun's ass is sitting right on top of his crotch.

This is seriously wrong.....on all levels.....and Chanyeol knows that, so why isn't he pushing Baekhyun off? After the older is finished laughing, his cloudy eyes stare into Chanyeol's semi-terrified ones. "You have really nice eyes, Yeol." Baekhyun whispers lowly, drunkenly wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck.

Chanyeol blinks a couple times, his heart pounding as fast as a bullet train. His brain keeps screaming at him to push the damn guy off, he is Byun Baekhyun, his best friend, his bandmate. It's so wrong. His heart is telling him the complete opposite, to keep him here, to hold him, to kiss him.  It's wrong, so why does it feel so natural? He can't help but wonder, does Baekhyun feel the same way?

"B-Baekhyun.." 

"Hmm?"

"Truth or dare?"

Baekhyun giggles, a small puff of alcohol-smelling breath hitting Chanyeol's nostrils. "Truth."

"Do you," Chanyeol takes a deep breath, glancing down towards Baekhyun's lips and slowly dropping his hands to grip the smaller's waist. "Think I should kiss you?"

Baekhyun lazily blinks a couple times, before a smile dances across his face. "Definitely."

That's the first time Chanyeol has heard Baekhyun's voice not slurred at all since they started drinking tonight. Nervously, Chanyeol returns a small smile, leaning in slightly.

"Are you sure?" Chanyeol questions, "You're drunk..."

"Just kiss me already, damn it." Baekhyun stumbles, moving his hands to wrap around Chanyeol's neck, pulling the taller's face closer.

Before Chanyeol can object, their lips are already smushed against each other's, and neither of them expected how amazing it would feel to be so intimate with one another. Both of their nerves and senses become haywire, the two starting to move their lips in sync.

Baekhyun is the first to pull away though, out of breath and in a haze. "I-I think I should go back to my room."

"Um. Yeah, okay." Chanyeol says breathlessly. "Sleep...good..."

"Oka-" 

Chanyeol interrupts the smaller with one last peck on the lips. He doesn't know why, it was just an instinctual move. Baekhyun gives a small, tired smile before clambering off of Chanyeol's lap and stumbling out of the room. Chanyeol just sits there in a shirtless, cloud of euphoria. 

Did...that just happen?


	6. 6

The next evening, Baekhyun barges into Chanyeol's room like a storm, closing and locking the door behind him. The latter has been in his room all day, working on composing songs and things for fun while they have this short break. When Baekhyun comes in, Chanyeol slowly tears his eyes away from his laptop to look at the male who is standing by the door, his arms crossed. 

"Yes?" He asks quietly, staring at Baekhyun.

"What happened last night?" Baekhyun questions straightforwardly. "Did I do something weird? I can't remember and it's killing me."

Chanyeol's heart starts taking off again at the thought of Baekhyun's lips on his. "It was nothing important...I mean...we both were under influence of alcohol so..."

"What does that even mean?" Baekhyun's eyes widen.

"Nothing." Chanyeol turns his attention back to his work.

"You're not telling me something, I can sense it." Baekhyun narrows his gaze.

"If you must know, you were drunk and acted how you usually act when you're drunk." Chanyeol sighs, trying to avoid this conversation.

He can't deny some sort of connection he felt last night between them, a connection he's never felt before, but it was just a stupid, drunk kiss. He has to remember that it didn't mean anything. He's also going to save Baekhyun from carrying the baggage that is the memory of their lips colliding. Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun, who seems to be trying to remember everything that happened last night, and he types out a couple more words before closing his laptop.

"Don't worry about it so much." Chanyeol stands up from his desk chair. "Nothing too weird happened."

"Are you being honest?" Baekhyun accuses.

"Yeah." Chanyeol nods. "Why did you lock the door?"

"Just in case you were about to tell me something really embarrassing that I did..I didn't want anyone to barge in and hear." The smaller explains. "Anyways...do you want to go for a walk?"

"It's winter and almost nine...can I take a rain check?" 

Baekhyun frowns, then notices the bottles of alcohol that are leftover from last night. "Fine, then. You wanna get drunk again? We have one more day of freedom."

Chanyeol's mind flashes scenes from last night, it was dangerous, but he more or less managed to handle it last night so he can handle it again. He laughs, "Sure, why not?"

"Yes!" Baekhyun cheers, unlocking the door. "I'll go get snacks!"

Chanyeol chuckles as the older runs out of the room, most likely to the kitchen to pick up some food to munch on while they drink. After a couple minutes, Baekhyun comes back with mountains of chip bags, cookie packages, and plastic containers of cold, left-over pizza. He smiles triumphantly as he gently sets everything in a pile, arranging them neatly in the middle of Chanyeol's floor.

"Sehun, Jongin, and Yixing will be back tomorrow night, correct?" Baekhyun asks, getting up to retrieve the vodka from Chanyeol's nightstand.

The taller, who is still sitting in his desk chair, nods. "Yeah so I'm all alone again tonight."

"That is if I don't stay in here all night." Baekhyun chuckles. "Oh yeah, didn't you ask me to spend the night in here last night? Why did I wake up in my bed?"

Chanyeol quickly tries to think of a reasonable lie. "Um...you said you weren't feeling that good so you left."

"Hm. I did kind of feel like crap when I woke up this morning, you know the drill. Dumb ass hangovers." Baekhyun rolls his eyes, sitting down on Chanyeol's mattress. "Can I play some music?"

"Go ahead."

Baekhyun smiles and reaches over to Chanyeol's nightstand again, plugging in his phone to the AUX speakers and starting his music playlist. Pop music booms softly from the speakers, acting as background music for the two.

"We sat on the ground last night, right?" Baekhyun asks, earning a curt nod from the younger. "Well my ass hurts now from that. Let's sit up here." Baekhyun smiles a little wider and pats on the taller's bed. "Come on."

"You sure like drinking parties in my room.." Chanyeol mumbles as he transfers from his rolling chair to his mattress, sitting down beside the male who is already opening a bottle.

Baekhyun laughs, tilting his head back slightly as he does, and Chanyeol swears he feels his heart skip a beat at the melodic sound. What the hell...

"Of course I do since you're my drinking buddy." Baekhyun nudges the younger with his elbow.

"Oh," Chanyeol's cheeks warm up a little bit.

Since when does he blush? Chanyeol has a strong feeling that he's heading towards a dangerous road, one that he shouldn't even consider crossing. 

"Give me that." Chanyeol blurts, grabbing the newly opened bottle and taking a big shot of it.

"Hey! I was going to have the first drink!" Baekhyun pouts.

Chanyeol sticks his tongue out playfully, earning a deeper pout from the smaller. After a second, they both laugh at each other.

"So, we have an upcoming tour in the Philippines..." Baekhyun says, snatching back the bottle from the taller and taking a swig.

"And?" Chanyeol repeats the action, taking another drink.

They pass the bottle back and forth, drinking out of it. "Well, Junmyeon said we can pick a person we want to room with at the hotel. I always pick either Minseok or Sehun. I wanted to see if you'd like to room with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Chanyeol smiles. "We always have fun together so I think it'd be cool."

"That's so sweet of you to say." Baekhyun chuckles. "My bestie is so cute." The older reaches out and pinches Chanyeol's cheek.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Chanyeol growls, laughing afterwards. He starts getting a weird feeling in his heart...a strange, foreign sensation. What is it?

Baekhyun hands the bottle to Chanyeol then proceeds to grab a snack from the pile on the floor. He opens it happily, digging out a chip and popping it into his mouth. "These are my favorite.." The smaller hums in delight.

"I'm glad I know you, Baekhyun." Chanyeol states out of the blue, peering at Baekhyun with such an adoration that he didn't even know he had.

"Why do you say that?" Baekhyun asks, kind of scared at the bubbly feeling that rises into his chest.

"I don't know..you're just so...breathtaking sometimes." Chanyeol admits. Where are these words even coming from?

Baekhyun shifts a little, beginning to feel hot. "Thank you.."

Realizing the awkwardness, Chanyeol clears his throat and takes another drink, avoiding eye contact with Baekhyun as the smaller stuffs a handful of chips into his mouth. For some reason, Chanyeol turns to look at Baekhyun, and surprises himself with his next words.

"Something did happen last night."

Baekhyun's curiosity peaks so he swallows the food and glances over. "Oh god, I knew it. What did I do this time? I swear I can never trust myself to get drunk."

"I-I mean..it was more like..." Chanyeol cringes. Way to go! What happened to not letting Baekhyun know so it won't be weird? "Something we..both did.."

Baekhyun's heart starts thumping against his ribcage. "We?"

Chanyeol groans a bit. "Don't look at me like that! It was just a stupid mistake...we had been drinking and playing truth or dare....it just got a little out of hand.."

Baekhyun's eyes squeeze shut for a second. He remembers now. Everything. His throat grows dry and his heart rate increases even more. "We kissed.."

Chanyeol's eyes widen. "You remember?"

Baekhyun nods, his lips starting to tingle as he remembers the feeling of Chanyeol's mouth on his. "Christ, what...why- what compelled either of us to do that?..."

"I don't know..I'm questioning that myself..." Chanyeol replies softly.

Even in his drunken state, Baekhyun knew it felt magical. It felt unreal. How could he forget? But no, this is wrong. Kissing his best friend? Kissing his bandmate? Is that even legal? Baekhyun's head whirls as he recalls he felt this way too the other night when Chanyeol grabbed his waist in the shower. What is happening?

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrow and he grips at his chest. "I think there's something wrong..."

Chanyeol just freezes in his place, not saying anything, staring at the smaller.

"My heart is pounding.." Baekhyun explains, letting out a heavy breath. "It's pounding for some reason.."

Suddenly, the smaller grabs Chanyeol's hand and places it on his throbbing heart, and his heartbeat goes even faster. He almost starts choking on air when he feels his heart rate pick up speed just by the taller's hand.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol's face turns pink and he tries not to feel how muscular Baekhyun's chest is through his shirt. Why is he like this? He needs to snap out of it before something bad happens. Then, he unconsciously glances up to Baekhyun's confused face, the smaller's cute pink lips puckered up and his soft looking cheeks. All of a sudden, every single ounce of reality is sucked out of Chanyeol's body before he can have a chance to avert his gaze. 

Baekhyun's big, chocolate eyes flicker right into the taller's heavy gaze, and they are stuck staring at each other for longer than would be considered normal.

Not even realizing what he's doing, Chanyeol starts leaning in. Leaning in so close, that he can smell the melon-coconut soap that Baekhyun used earlier that day. It's the smaller's unforgettable aroma. He can feel Baekhyun's breath quicken, but regardless the older still doesn't move from his spot.

Chanyeol removes his hand from its place on Baekhyun's torso, and trails up to Baekhyun's face, cupping the older's cheek. He stares straight into Baekhyun's confused eyes as his thumb strokes the soft skin over the smaller's cheekbone.

"What are you doing, Yeol?" Baekhyun asks in a breathy whisper.

"We aren't drunk so don't- please don't hate me for this.." Chanyeol stumbles.

"F-for wha-"

Baekhyun is interrupted by a pair of soft lips on his own, his eyes widen and he freezes. After a couple seconds, the smaller's heartbeat tempo is so rapid that he's surprised it hasn't burst already.

For some reason, he doesn't pull away. He's completely stiff and frozen. Chanyeol finally pulls back and stares at Baekhyun, breathing heavily.

After a second, the younger's eyes widen. "I-I'm so sorry- I didn't - "

And this time it's Baekhyun who interrupts Chanyeol, pressing his mouth against the younger's, initiating another kiss. Surprised, Chanyeol makes a small sound as Baekhyun's lips part and he's kissing the taller like he means it. Moving his hands down to tightly squeeze Baekhyun's waist, Chanyeol pulls the shorter impossibly closer as he melts into the kiss. 

Keeping up, Chanyeol nips gently at Baekhyun's bottom lip and the small male immediately opens his mouth further, letting Chanyeol's hot tongue slip in. Their lips move in sync slowly, tongues tangling together, and Baekhyun's arms wrap themselves around Chanyeol's neck.

"Fuck. Why are we doing this?" Chanyeol whispers against Baekhyun's lips.

"Who cares?" Baekhyun groans, tangling his fingers into Chanyeol's hair and tugging the younger's head forwards to connect their lips again.

Those words play in Chanyeol's mind as they hungrily kiss each other. Who cares? That's true. Really...who cares? He smirks a little and pushes Baekhyun to lay down, the older's head falling back into Chanyeol's pillow. Baekhyun bends his knees up and spreads his legs, the bottom of his feet lying flat on the mattress. Chanyeol wastes no time in crawling between the smaller's thighs and propping himself up by placing his hands on the bed right above the older's shoulders. 

Baekhyun reaches forward to Chanyeol's chest, grabbing a fistful of the taller's shirt and forcefully pulling him down. Their lips clash again, sliding smoothly in unison, each kiss getting rougher by the second.

"Why do you have to be such a good kisser, Yeol. Damn it. This is wrong." Baekhyun breathes out, moaning quietly into Chanyeol's mouth when the other sucks on his bottom lip.

"I know it's wrong but you're so fucking irresistible, it's not even funny." Chanyeol groans in between kisses.

Baekhyun giggles but it rapidly turns into a small whimper as Chanyeol moves to attack his neck and collarbones, sucking marks in various places. 

All of this stops just as quickly as it started when Baekhyun begins to frantically take Chanyeol's cardigan off. They both realize what they're doing, which causes them to freeze and stare at each other. Chanyeol sits up slightly, as best he can when he's basically crushing Baekhyun with his body weight, and his head hangs low. 

He chuckles in disbelief, "Jesus, Baekhyun. I think we should reevaluate this situation." He glances at Baekhyun through his fluffy bangs.

"You're right. People actually do care. Our managers...the members...the fans.." Baekhyun sighs, frowning slightly.

This is wrong, and Chanyeol is his bandmate. So why does he feel so disappointed at this abrupt ending to their heated makeout session? They shouldn't have even been making out in the first place!

"Yeah...um...let's just," Chanyeol sits there for a second, recollecting his breath. "Let's just stop having alcohol and snack parties when we're alone with each other."

"Agreed." Baekhyun sits up fully when Chanyeol scrambles off of him, fixing his shirt and wiping the saliva from his lips. "Well...I guess...goodnight?"

"Goodnight..." Chanyeol mumbles, staring at all of the snacks scattered on his carpet. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be." 

And with that, Baekhyun scoots off of the bed and leaves, for the second time due to the same situation. Kissing his best friend.


	7. 7

"So did you freak Baekhyun out again?" Jongin asks knowingly, sitting on the bench next to the tall figure.

"What do you mean?" Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows as he stares at the empty swing set several feet in front of him.

It's been a couple weeks since that night in Chanyeol's room, the two purposefully keeping their distance from each other to keep from making a huge mistake. Chanyeol, whether he wants to admit it or not, misses Baekhyun so much. He secretly looks through that album on his laptop every chance he can get. For some reason, that he doesn't understand, his body is so addicted to Baekhyun. Even though all they've done was kiss a couple times, that video he found really set him off.

It's some weird interest. A strange infatuation that has been implanted into the tall male's brain. He can't stop thinking about how Baekhyun would look, all needy and desperate for him. Covered in a light sheen of sweat, panting and letting out little whimpers. Chanyeol shakes his head violently at the thought, now is definitely not the time.

"You said like a week ago that you freaked Baekhyun out when I asked you why he was avoiding you. It's happening again." Jongin explains.

"Oh, I didn't notice." Chanyeol lies.

He had come out to this park for some fresh air, having felt suffocated in his and Sehun's room, endless thoughts about Baekhyun swirling in his mind. Apparently, Jongin followed him out after a while.

"Hm. I wonder why Baekhyun keeps doing that." Jongin hums. "Maybe puberty?"

"Kim Jongin, you are such a dumb fuck. Baekhyun is in his twenties." Chanyeol sighs, shaking his head at the guy.

Jongin laughs. "It was just a joke, damn." 

"Nevermind that, I'm hungry."

"Oh, that reminds me. I came out here to tell you that lunch is ready." Jongin smiles, standing up. "We better hurry or Jongdae will eat all of the fucking breadsticks."

Chanyeol laughs and stands up as well, "He really fucking loves breadsticks, doesn't he?"

When the two walk back to the dorm, everything is oddly silent. Chanyeol sighs and takes off his coat, Jongin doing the same. Jongin goes ahead of the taller, into the kitchen, not phased by the quietness of the dorm. Chanyeol curiously sticks his head into the kitchen to find some of the members eating, not conversing with each other. By some of the members, it means everyone except Baekhyun. Chanyeol's eyebrows furrow ultimately in confusion, wondering where the latter is and why everyone is so silent.

"What's wrong with everyone today?" He finally asks, hesitantly sitting down next to Sehun.

A couple of them shrug, but Chanyeol is met with Minseok's tired eyes. As if asking Chanyeol to follow him, Minseok stares at the guy as he gets up from his chair, disregarding his food and walking out of the kitchen. Chanyeol complies, getting up as well and following the older out.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Chanyeol repeats himself to Minseok once they're out of earshot.

"I don't know. Tired, I guess. Sometimes we have those days, you know." Minseok runs his fingers through his hair. "Um. I think I need to tell you something..."

"What is that?" 

"So, um, Baekhyun got drunk last night and told me something interesting.."

Fear consumes Chanyeol's body as he wordlessly stares at the elder, waiting for him to continue.

"I think- he might have feelings for someone in the group." Minseok breathes out. "I want to know if you know anything about it. You guys are best friends, after all."

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Chanyeol asks softly.

"No, I haven't." Minseok shakes his head. "So, do you know who it might be?"

"Nope." Chanyeol states. "But are you sure it wasn't just the alcohol talking? What did he even say?"

"It might've been the alcohol." Minseok trails off. "But he- I don't even know. He just kept saying how he likes someone but can't be with them because it's forbidden or something. It was confusing. Do you think he's gay?"

"Hm." Chanyeol shrugs, "Where is he anyways?"

Before Minseok can answer, the kitchen door bursts open, and out runs a laughing Jongdae with an infuriated Jongin chasing him. "Jongdae, you prick! Give me back my breadsticks!"

"Guys! I have a headache! Shut up!" Kyungsoo yells after them.

Minseok laughs a little then turns back to Chanyeol. "I'm not really sure, he might be in our room. He had a bad hangover this morning."

Chanyeol nods. "Okay."

Minseok smiles a little, patting the taller on the back before going back in the kitchen. Just then, Jongdae and Jongin run past him and go back into the kitchen as well. 

"I hate you!" Jongin screeches just as the door shuts behind them.

Chanyeol chuckles and decides to go change his clothes, then go see if Baekhyun is alright. He whistles a little tune as he ventures to his room, but stops immediately when he reaches his door. Judging by the sniffling, it sounds like someone is crying in his room. He slowly opens the door to find just that, Baekhyun looking at Chanyeol's laptop, tears running down his face.

Chanyeol knows what Baekhyun is looking at and it makes his whole being stop functioning. He barely notices Baekhyun, who has lifted up his gaze at the taller.

"I thought- I deleted these. I deleted it." Baekhyun's voice comes out hurt, broken and cracked. "Is this why you did it?"

Unable to speak, Chanyeol just stands there, mute in terror. He's been caught. He wants to ask Baekhyun what he means but his throat is suddenly so dry, he can't utter a word.

"You're a fucking asshole. You found out my secret, huh?" Baekhyun grumbles, slamming the laptop shut. "Was that all some kind of sick joke to you? The shower, the kisses...Y-You made me feel weird inside. I wanted-" Baekhyun throws his hands over his face, angrily wiping the tears away but more tears fall despite his efforts. "I can't believe I'm crying over some dumb prank."

"W-Wait-"

"And to think I was in here to actually try to explain to you how I felt!" Baekhyun shouts, causing Chanyeol to flinch. "I fucking knew something was off. I knew that something must've happened for you to suddenly act like that towards me. But turns out, jokes on me, right?"

"No, Baekhyun, no." Chanyeol shakes his head vigorously. "You've got it all wrong."

"Wrong? It seems pretty obvious that you just did that to make fun of me. Okay, you caught me! I'm gay and a fucking whore! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" Baekhyun yells, picking up some of Chanyeol's notebooks and throwing them at the taller's face, the metal spirals cutting his lip. "God, I hate you! You can forget rooming with me on our tour."

Baekhyun groans in frustration, his eyes puffy and his eyelashes filled with tears. He begins to storm out of the room but Chanyeol is quick to grab his arm, spinning the smaller around to face him. Baekhyun tries to get out of Chanyeol's grip but he's just too small and weak. It doesn't stop him from putting up a fight though. "Let go of me you giant-eared shithead!"

"No, not until you listen to me." Chanyeol seethes, tightening his grip.

"Park Chanyeol, I swear to God, if you don't let me g-"

"I felt the same way." Chanyeol blurts. "The same way you did, I felt weird inside."

Baekhyun grows rigid in Chanyeol's grip, stopping his movements to get away. "What?"

"It's true that I found out about your secret, but," Chanyeol pauses, taking a deep breath. "I was scared at how you suddenly changed in my eyes. I never did anything to make fun of you."

Baekhyun's heart starts thumping in his chest as his teary eyes stare into the taller's dark ones. For a minute, he's stuck in a trance. He quickly snaps out of it though and finally roughly pulls his arm from Chanyeol's hand. "Wh-Whatever. You're just lying to save your sorry ass."

And before Chanyeol can grab him again, he's rushing out of the room.


	8. 8

"Sorry, Baekhyun, I'm already rooming with Jongdae." Minseok says sympathetically. 

Baekhyun groans and flops backwards onto his bed. "That's just fantastic! We're leaving tomorrow and I have no one to room with."

"Weren't you going to room with Chanyeol? What happened to that?" Minseok asks curiously, neatly folding clothes and packing them into his suitcase.

Baekhyun continues to lay by his open suitcase on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't know, I think he's going to room with Sehun or something," he lies.

"Hm, but Sehun is rooming with Junmyeon.." 

Just then, Baekhyun gasps lightly as an idea pops in his head. He quickly shuffles off of his bed. "You're right! Sehun is! Maybe he'll trade me!"

"But, Baek- " and before Minseok can finish, the younger is darting out of the room.

Baekhyun bursts into Sehun's room, forgetting that the taller shares it with Chanyeol, and immediately stops in his tracks as he sees no sign of Sehun but instead a very shirtless Chanyeol. They stare at each other in shock for a couple seconds before Baekhyun is high-tailing it out of there, ignoring the taller's deep voice calling out to him. 

Just as he's running away, he runs into just the person he was looking for, not aware that the bare-chested Chanyeol has followed him out into the hallway.

"Sehun!" Baekhyun exclaims in delight. "You know you're my favorite, right?"

"I'm everyone's favorite." Sehun's eyebrow raises. "But what do you want from me this time?"

"Can you trade me rooms for our tour? Can you room with Chanyeol and I'll go with Junmyeon? Please? I'll do anything!" Baekhyun pleads.

From behind, Chanyeol's heart drops into his stomach. Why did that hurt so much? Suddenly thrown into a gloomy state, Chanyeol just turns on his heels and walks back into the room, finally getting dressed properly.

"Baekhyun, no. You know how much you two hate to room with each other. Remember what happened last time? You were being too bouncy and annoying so Junmyeon threw you out to sleep in the hallway." Sehun deadpans. "I would trade but I'm not really fond of you waking me up in the middle of the night to sleep in my bed with me. Hotel beds suck as they are."

Baekhyun frowns. "Please, Sehun? If that happens, I'll go bother Minseok! Please just let me room with Junmyeon!"

"Room with me?" The said male pops out of nowhere. "No way in hell, Byun Baekhyun. Sehun is quiet and calm at night, unlike you."

"You are too mean, Junmyeon." Baekhyun whines, pulling a crying face. "I'll be quiet, I swear!"

"Why do you want to room with me so bad anyways?" Junmyeon questions, catching gazes with Chanyeol, who is hiding behind his open bedroom door, listening to this conversation.

"Because you're my favorite!" Baekhyun smiles, grabbing Junmyeon's arm and snuggling into the male.

"Hey! You just said I was your favorite!" Sehun scowls.

"Oops." Baekhyun giggles, "Both of you are my favorite then."

"Whatever, Baek. I'm still not trading rooms." Sehun rolls his eyes, turning and walking into his room.

Not knowing that Chanyeol is standing right inside the door frame, Sehun bumps into the tall guy, freezing for a second in confusion. "What the hell, Yeol," Sehun mumbles, pushing his way past.

"Ugh! You guys are so impossible!" Baekhyun throws his arms up in defeat, throwing a fit and stomping down the hallway to finish packing his own suitcase.

Looks like he's going to have to room with that big idiot. It's not going to be a fun week, he knows that much right now.

-

"I didn't know that it was so warm here in January.." Baekhyun complains, tugging at his coat desperately. "It's so hot."

Chanyeol just looks away, out of the van window. They've just arrived in Manila and now they're all headed to their hotel. 

"What time is our sound check tomorrow?" Yixing asks, taking one of his earbuds out.

"About four in the afternoon." Junmyeon answers.

Content with that, Yixing smiles and settles back in his seat. Baekhyun however, is in a sour mood. First off, Chanyeol is a dick. Second, he's stuck rooming with the said dick. Third, he's wearing winter attire in eighty degree weather. So, the small male is pretty grouchy. He huffs and throws his head back on the headrest, noting how his head kind of feels funny. It doesn't help that there is no air conditioning in his van and Baekhyun can physically feel all of the heat bursting inside of his body.

He starts panting a bit as he keeps working on getting his coat off but he can't pull it off all of the way because the members are so squished in this vehicle. He gives up, laying his body back against the seat and lolling his head to the side, watching the trees fly by as they drive. Why is his vision getting blurry?

After a couple minutes, Jongdae, who is the one sitting beside Baekhyun, turns and gasps. "Oh my god, Baekhyun, are you alright?"

This grabs the attention of all them, looking to see what the commotion is about. Baekhyun's loud breaths are irregular and he's as pale as a ghost. "I-I don't feel so good.." Baekhyun's voice comes out really hoarse and weak before his eyes start drooping. It seems as if he's going in and out of consciousness.

"Baekhyun? What's wrong?" Junmyeon asks from the seat behind him, unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning forward to shake Baekhyun's shoulder a bit. "Hey, can you hear me?"

"What's happening?" Jongin asks worriedly, sitting forward a bit to see.

No one pays attention to Jongin's question as they all stare at Baekhyun in horror. 

At Baekhyun's lack of response, Junmyeon starts panicking a little. "Oh my god, okay, um. Jongdae, check his pulse."

Jongdae wastes no time in reaching under Baekhyun's coat sleeve to press his fingers against the other's wrist. "It's really fast and his skin is burning." He turns back to Junmyeon. 

"Is it because of the heat?" Kyungsoo asks worriedly. "Or does he have a fever?"

"I don't know." Junmyeon ruffles his hair in frustration. "I told him to change his clothes at the airport but he didn't listen to me! He insisted that its January and he kept all of his winter stuff on!"

"Hey, don't stop the van." Minseok says seriously to the driver. "The quicker we get there, the quicker we can get help."

"We still have like twenty minutes in this goddamned van!" Jongdae exclaims with big eyes. "We need to call an ambulance."

"I don't know the emergency number for this country, do you?" Minseok argues.

Jongdae's face grows weary. "No but we have phones!"

"Hey, I think Minseok is right, we need to keep driving. It will take just as long for an ambulance to come as it will for us to arrive at the hotel." Sehun adds.

"Yeah, I agree." Junmyeon says. "But we need to get his body heat down. Unbuckle his seatbelt and start taking his clothes off. Does anyone have any water?"

Chanyeol, who has been silent with a heart racing in fear this whole time, frantically yanks out two water bottles from his drawstring bag. "H-Here."

Jongdae takes them and sets them in his lap while he works on stripping the unconscious Baekhyun, getting rid of the many layers that the guy had put on. As he does, he notices something. "He's not sweating," Jongdae mentions quietly. "There's no sweat on his skin."

Junmyeon's heart plummets. "Oh my god. This isn't good. It's a heat stroke." He leans forward and pushes Baekhyun's bangs back, tapping the younger's face. "Baekhyun. Hey, Baekhyun. Please. Say something."

"Can you fucking drive faster?!" Chanyeol suddenly shouts at the driver, making everyone in the car flinch. 

"Hey, calm down." Kyungsoo says softly, placing his small hand on the taller's bicep. "It's going to be okay."

"Kyungsoo's right, we can't panic." Yixing comments, taking a deep breath.

"J-Jongdae?" Baekhyun's eyes open into tiny slits.

Everyone's attention snaps to the frail voice.

"Baekhyun! Here. Hurry, drink this." Jongdae shakily opens one of the water bottles, holding it up to the smaller's lips.

He tilts the bottle, sighing in relief as Baekhyun starts drinking. The pale guy continues to sip on the water, his breaths quick and uneven, then he pulls back to say something but all of a sudden he blacks out again. Since Jongdae had taken Baekhyun's seatbelt off, he falls sideways when he slips back into unconsciousness, landing in Jongdae's lap.

That's when everyone starts to panic and yell at the driver to hurry up.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun. Please wake up." Junmyeon pleads, reaching over the seat to shake Baekhyun's shoulder roughly.

There is, however, no response this time.


	9. 9

Chanyeol watches in horror as they whisk Baekhyun away on a stretcher from the hospital lobby. In defeat, he sinks down into one of the waiting room chairs, the other members doing the same.

"Stupid, fucking, Baekhyun." Minseok grumbles. "He just had to keep his damn winter clothes on."

Everyone is pretty much silent after that comment, occasionally making small conversations with each other, but ultimately they quietly wait for a report on Baekhyun's condition.  
After a while of pointless, antsy conversations, a doctor walks through a pair of double doors with another man beside him. The man points to the group of eight boys sitting down in a group and the doctor nods, the two men walking over. All of them hurriedly stand up and bow to the two, then the doctor starts talking.

"Mr. Byun Baekhyun fainted due to heat exhaustion and is on the road to recovery. We soaked his body in an ice bath to get his core temperature down to normal, although he's still unconscious due to the shock of the heat. He was severely dehydrated so currently he's in a treatment room with an IV to get fluids in his system, but with the ice bath and the IV fluids, he should wake up in a little while." The doctor explains and the other man, who the members find out is a translator, translates the doctor's words.

"He wasn't sweating though, isn't that a symptom of a heat stroke?" Junmyeon questions.

After the translator asks the doctor, the man nods. "Yes, I thought it was a heat stroke as well but there are lots of cases of simple heat exhaustion with symptoms of a stroke."

"Oh I see, well thank you." Junmyeon smiles kindly.

"With his condition, he can leave when he feels like it. Whether that be after he wakes up or tomorrow morning.." The doctor says. "And one more thing, the rooms we have are very small so only one or two people should go in to see at a time."

The members all bow again as the doctor leaves, thanking him for taking care of Baekhyun. When the two men are nowhere to be seen, Kyungsoo turns to Junmyeon.

"Since we know now that Baekhyun is alright, can we all go get something to eat? I'm starving and the doctor said Baek is still unconscious." The short male asks.

"Me too." Yixing adds.

"Me three." Sehun says, patting his toned stomach.

"Oh c'mon guys, what if he wakes up while we're gone? He'd be alone and confused." Minseok frowns, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Minseok's right, we should probably stay here..." Junmyeon nods slowly.

"You guys go, I'll stay here." Chanyeol blurts. "I'm not hungry anyways so it works out perfect."

"Are you sure?" Jongdae asks, doubt on his face.

"I'll be fine, you guys go." The taller pressures. "Can you give me the paper with the room number on it?" He asks Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tentatively hands Chanyeol the paper. "Well, if you get hungry just call me and I'll bring you something back."

Chanyeol smiles a little. "Thanks, I'll get going to find the room now." He waves as he walks off.

"Watch over him for us!" Jongin calls as Chanyeol disappears through the double doors.

The boys all leave to go find a restaurant to eat at while Chanyeol looks around, finding the room in which Baekhyun is being held. Once he stumbles across it, he takes a deep breath. He goes in and instantly spots a pale, weak looking Baekhyun lying on a hospital bed in the middle of the room, a couple small tubes connected to an IV in the smaller's hand. Chanyeol frowns at the sight, it's disheartening to see his best friend in his kind of state.

"When will you wake up?" Chanyeol whispers, sitting down on one of the three chairs that are placed against the far, right wall.

He places his elbows on his knees, leaning forward and resting his chin in his hands, staring at Baekhyun. Chanyeol watches the older's chest move up and down with every breath in complete silence, blinking slowly.

-

An hour passes like that, Chanyeol being silent and taking frequent glances at the smaller, the sound of the ticking watch on Chanyeol's wrist making a soft rhythm.   
Chanyeol smiles a little when Baekhyun finally wakes up, the older squirming a little before sluggishly opening his eyes. A bloodshot gaze meets a gleeful one, and that's when Baekhyun opens his mouth.

"Chanyeol?"

"You sound horrible." Chanyeol mumbles out before standing up and walking over to the bed, sitting down next to Baekhyun's legs. "But are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine.." Baekhyun looks down to the hand that has the needle taped in place. "What happened to me?"

"Heat exhaustion." Chanyeol releases a breath. "You scared the shit out of me, you know that? Don't ever do that again."

At that, Baekhyun looks up to the taller.

"I-I mean. You scared everyone. All the guys were worried for you, not just me." Chanyeol stumbles. "But I'm glad it was nothing too serious."

"Where is everyone?"

"Eating dinner. I told them I would stay here with you."

Baekhyun's heart does a little flip. "I still hate you."

"That's fine, actually it's not really, but I'm just relieved that you're awake." Chanyeol explains, a small smile burning his cheeks.

"Thanks, I guess." Baekhyun looks back down to his hand.

"Seriously though, I think I should hit you because you made me so worried." Chanyeol frowns.

"What?" Baekhyun looks up again, wide eyed. "It wasn't my fault.."

"Yes it was, you didn't take your damn winter clothes off." Chanyeol crosses his arms.

"I-I - " Baekhyun sighs, "don't have anything to say to that. You're right, I should've taken them off at the airport. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough for the inconveniences, Byun." Chanyeol's frown deepens. "I said I want to hit you."

"No way! I'm a patient." Baekhyun whines, afraid. "How cruel are you?"

"Very." Chanyeol's arm raises, drawling back.

Baekhyun flinches. "Wasn't the whole prank with my feelings enough? I-If you hit me, I'll press the button for the nurse!"

"Go ahead, do it." Chanyeol teases, "Now hold your face still." The taller swings his hand forward quickly.

Baekhyun squeaks and squeezes his eyes shut, feeling something approaching his face, expecting a hard slap but his eyes snap open when there's suddenly a soft pressure on his mouth.

And that pressure is not Chanyeol's large hand, but Chanyeol's warm lips. This again? Baekhyun shoves the younger away in a frenzy, covering his mouth with the hand that isn't attached with tubes. "What the hell?"

Chanyeol smiles a little bit and stares into the smaller's eyes. "We've kissed before, why can't we kiss now?"

"Because you're an asshole that messes with people's feelings like they're a toy." Baekhyun snaps.

A frown falls upon Chanyeol's face once again. "I already told you that it wasn't a prank. I'm....just intrigued."

"About what exactly?" 

"I don't know, would you like to enlighten me?"

"I don't get whatever the hell is coming out of your mouth right now. What do you mean 'enlighten you'?" Baekhyun's eyes narrow.

"I don't get it either." Chanyeol admits. "Ever since I found out your secret, all I think about is you. You've messed up my brain. So if anyone should be mad, it should be me."

Baekhyun sits there in shock.

"God, I just want to touch you all the time. I want to hug you, kiss you, do...inappropriate things with you. Damn it, Baek. Why are you upset with me? I can't take it anymore." Chanyeol continues, spilling out his thoughts. "I thought it was just a weird phase or something but I just- can't get you out of my fucking mind. And don't even get me started on that damn video you took in that skirt, jesus, why do I feel this way?"

Baekhyun, whose throat is as dry as the Sahara from both the dehydration and Chanyeol's words, starts playing with the blanket that's covering his lap. "Wow..consider me speechless," he whispers.

Chanyeol lets out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I know you just woke up. I'm just frustrated because I don't know what all of this means..."

"Me either." Baekhyun sighs. "So, you weren't trying to make fun of me? Y-You actually wanted to..kiss me?"

"I guess so." Chanyeol shrugs. "I don't even know what to do anymore."

"I know what to do." Baekhyun flashes a shy smile, motioning for the taller to come closer.

Chanyeol leans in, thinking Baekhyun is going to speak into his ear, but gets a peck on the lips for the second time today instead.   
"What was th-"

"I'll make you a deal." Baekhyun states. "If we start messing around with each other, no one on this planet except us is to know, understand?"


	10. 10

Baekhyun giggles as he steps out of the bathroom, in one of Chanyeol's tshirts and a pair of his own boxers. He secretly stole the shirt from Chanyeol's suitcase a couple hours ago. 

Baekhyun was released from the hospital the night he was emitted, and last night was their first concert in Manila. They all have today off then tomorrow is another concert. 

At the hospital, Baekhyun basically declared that Chanyeol could do whatever he pleased but it's been nearly two days and nothing has happened other than a few passionate kisses when the two have a moment alone. As much as Baekhyun hates to admit, he's going crazy not having Chanyeol's hands on him. So, he has a plan.

"Yo, Baekhyun, have you seen my shirt anywhere? The dark r-" Chanyeol's eyes blink a couple times at the new sight in front of him.

"You lost your shirt?" Baekhyun smiles teasingly, biting his lip and playing with the hem of the said tshirt.

"Well I think I found it." Chanyeol chuckles, eyeing Baekhyun who looks so small in his shirt.

"So..um....it's almost seven." Baekhyun starts, "You wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." Chanyeol grins.

The taller male plops down on his bed, stretching out and getting comfortable. Baekhyun grabs the remote and crawls into bed with him, surprising him greatly.

"What?" Baekhyun questions, curling up into Chanyeol's warm body.

"Oh- um- I just didn't think you'd lay here." Chanyeol stutters.

"Well where else am I supposed to lay?" Baekhyun pouts.

Chanyeol tentatively points to the other bed across the hotel room. "In your bed."

"No way, you're warm." Baekhyun rests his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, exhaling peacefully. "I'm not moving."

"I didn't want you to...I was just surprised that's all." Chanyeol explains, smiling a bit.

"Good." Baekhyun finally turns the tv on. "What movie should we watch?"

"I just remembered that we don't speak Filipino."

"It's Tagalog, stupid." Baekhyun laughs.

"Yeah, we don't speak that." Chanyeol laughs as well. "Is there a Korean channel?"

"I don't know." Baekhyun flips through the channels, every one of them in either English or Tagalog, two languages that neither of them speak. "Ooh! Found one!"

"Yay!" 

Baekhyun clicks on it but only to find a black screen, a little box with words showing up. "God, I think we have to pay for it."

"Ugh, whatever." Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "Just pick a random movie then, we'll just try to guess what's happening."

"Okay." Baekhyun snickers, pressing on a channel. 

A Filipino movie turns on and they watch it intently, trying to pick up what's going on.

"I think that she is in love with that guy but he loves her...sister? Or maybe her mom? I don't really know." Chanyeol blurts after a while of watching.

"I think that the guy is her step dad or brother or something, Yeol." Baekhyun adds.

"Oh. Maybe." Chanyeol nods.

"I wish I could speak Tagalog now so I can know what's happening." Baekhyun sighs.

"Me too..." 

They sit in silence for awhile after that, concentrating on the story plot. It takes multiple times of secretly glancing at the taller before Baekhyun opens his mouth to speak.

"Chanyeol." 

The younger turns his head to see pretty, brown eyes staring into his own. "What's up?"

"I'm kind of bored, it's exhausting trying to keep up with this movie."

Chanyeol nods in agreement. "Yeah, but what else are we supposed to do?"

"Well, I don't know." Baekhyun briefly turns back to the tv, biting his lip, then he turns back to look at Chanyeol's face.

The taller's gaze hardens a bit in confusion at the heavy silence. "What are you thinking, Baek?"

A tiny grin splays across Baekhyun's face and Chanyeol's gaze never leaves the older as he slowly sits up. Baekhyun crawls over Chanyeol, straddling the other's waist and resting his hands on the taller's chest. 

"I'm thinking of how frustrated you've been making me recently." Baekhyun says lowly, grabbing Chanyeol's hands and moving them to grab his waist. 

Chanyeol doesn't pull his hands back, but instead he tightens his fingers around the smaller's hips. "I've been making you frustrated? I thought I was the only one that was frustrated."

"Then what should we do about our frustrations?" Baekhyun bends down, his lips just centimeters away from Chanyeol's.

"Hmm." Chanyeol hums. Then, he takes one hand and wraps it around the back of Baekhyun's neck, pulling the male down and connecting their lips.

Baekhyun instantly parts his mouth against the kiss, not wanting to waste any second. His lips start moving in sync with Chanyeol's and the taller almost smiles. The boys relax into the intimacy for a while, kissing sensually. Chanyeol curses in his head because he knows where this is headed.

Chanyeol pushes his head forward into the kiss, tilting it a bit, kissing a little rougher and Baekhyun gets the hint. Baekhyun allows the taller's tongue to swipe across his bottom lip and he immediately opens his mouth further, letting Chanyeol's hot tongue slip into his mouth. They start breathlessly tangling their tongues together, their lips dancing heatedly. With their lips messily smacking in sync, they easily lose track of time. After a while, it seems as if they've been kissing for hours on end.

The smaller suddenly decides to suck on Chanyeol's tongue, causing the male to make a tiny noise from his throat. Baekhyun sucks harder then reattaches their lips in a messy, saliva filled kiss. Chanyeol's hands squeeze the older's sides when Baekhyun moves down, his lips caressing Chanyeol's jawline. 

Baekhyun then goes down further, trailing his tongue over spots on Chanyeol's neck, desperately trying to find the sensitive spot. When Baekhyun sucks on a certain place under the taller's left ear, Chanyeol's head twitches and a small sound escapes his lips. Baekhyun smirks against the tan skin, he found it. He starts nipping, sucking, and kissing that spot, making Chanyeol go crazy. After a minute, Chanyeol takes Baekhyun by the shoulders and pushes him off.

"I can't take the teasing, Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun smiles innocently and connects their lips again, it being way too desperate and hot to be considered an actual kiss. The sounds of their lips messily smacking together fill the room as the two both grow more and more turned on. Everything about this situation causes the two to be helplessly aroused.

Baekhyun's skin is on fire, hyperaware of everywhere the taller's hands touch, he pulls back only when Chanyeol's hand settles on his ear and also pulls backwards, away, putting space between their mouths as both of them pant, chests rising and falling in unison.

Baekhyun shifts his position on the male laying down, scooting so that he's straddling the taller's thighs. He pushes Chanyeol's shirt up, holding it at collarbone level. The smaller swallows thickly when he gets a glance of Chanyeol's bronze skin. He leans down and without warning, starts sucking on one of the taller's nipples. Chanyeol groans softly, his lower region twitching at the sudden pleasure that shoots up his spine. 

Baekhyun swirls his tongue around the nub and Chanyeol bites down on his lip. After a couple seconds, Baekhyun moves to the other nipple and Chanyeol flushes red, swallowing back a groan. The older pulls back and removes Chanyeol's shirt all the way, as well as his own.

The smaller moves his body back up to straddle Chanyeol's hips again instead of his thighs, teasingly rubbing all over the taller's bare chest. Baekhyun smiles to himself before pushing on Chanyeol's shoulders, pinning him to the mattress, bending down to whisper in his ear.

"You want me really bad don't you?" Baekhyun whispers directly into Chanyeol's ear, his breath tickling slightly.

Chanyeol bites back a moan when Baekhyun nibbles on his ear and starts grinding his ass directly on the taller's erection. Chanyeol's hands instantly clutch Baekhyun's hips again with a gasp.

"God..k-keep doing that.." Chanyeol breathes out.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun whines teasingly.

The taller groans softly and lets his head fall back onto the mattress. Baekhyun starts rutting faster and both of them let out little noises of pleasure.

"I'm going to make you feel so good..." Baekhyun purrs.

Chanyeol moans a little, digging his fingers into the skin of Baekhyun's waist. "Baekhyun..I-I want you to touch me."

Baekhyun smirks lightly and crawls off of the other, laying on his side directly beside Chanyeol's legs. "Here?" He reaches out to unhurriedly unbutton the taller's jeans.

"Yes." Chanyeol lets out a shaky breath. "Fuck, Baek. I've been wanting you so bad for like a solid month."

Baekhyun sneaks his hand into Chanyeol's pants, cupping the younger's erection, then leaning forward to drag his warm tongue across Chanyeol's shoulder, dipping in the crater of the collarbone. Chanyeol's stomach muscles tense greatly at the contact, then he's looking down to see Baekhyun's hand that's disappearing into his boxers. Baekhyun wraps his long fingers around Chanyeol's length, starting to gently move his hand up and down. 

Chanyeol's eyes squeeze shut, how come Baekhyun's hand feels five thousand times better than his own? The smaller picks up the pace a little bit, causing Chanyeol's body to go numb with a pleasurable sensory overload. Baekhyun leans over and kisses Chanyeol again, humming softly as he tongues at the taller's bottom lip. The quick, sharp jerks to Chanyeol's erection makes him gasp open mouthed against their kiss, then he presses their mouths together harder.

Baekhyun pulls back for a second, loving the way Chanyeol's toes curl as he strokes him roughly. The smaller leans in close, Chanyeol thinking that he's going to connect their lips again but instead attaches his lips to the taller's jaw. Chanyeol tightens a hand on the sheets beside him, biting his lip so that he won't lose what's left his sanity.

"Baekhyun, let me- " Chanyeol exhales, his breath turning into a small moan. "Let me."

"Let you what?" Baekhyun asks, his breath hitting the younger's jawline.

Then, Chanyeol is sticking his hand in Baekhyun's boxers, hoping to return the favor. Baekhyun bites his lip and nods, giving Chanyeol permission. As Chanyeol starts tugging at Baekhyun's member, the smaller's thighs start to tremble and his hips buck forward instinctively into Chanyeol's hand.

The two lay there, occasional low moans spilling from their lips, jerking each other off simultaneously. It's better than either of them have ever imagined it to be, the feeling of each other's touch just too good to put words to. 

"I-Is this okay?" Chanyeol stutters, sweat droplets forming on his forehead.

"More than okay." Baekhyun whimpers, his head falling into the crook of Chanyeol's neck.

Their hands both work at their own fast-paced rhythm, little sounds of pleasure filling the room as they do. Suddenly, Chanyeol is turning on his side so that the two are facing each other. Despite this thick-with-sensuality atmosphere, Chanyeol manages to smile sweetly towards the smaller. Baekhyun tries to return the smile but when Chanyeol's wrist flicks on an up-stroke, his eyes shut tightly as a loud moan escapes. Chanyeol's already rapid heartbeat races at the sound so he repeats this action, earning another big reaction from the older male. 

"You're so- fucking hot." Chanyeol chortles, panting heavily.

"You t-too." Baekhyun chokes out a small giggle, eyes still shut.

Baekhyun's eyes open just in time for Chanyeol to be leaning in, attaching his lips to the smaller's in a desperate manner. Baekhyun whimpers into Chanyeol's mouth, then whines a little when Chanyeol drags his wet, red lips downwards, biting a couple marks onto Baekhyun's neck. The action causes goosebumps to crawl all over Baekhyun's skin, a tight feeling appearing in his gut.

His breathing becomes even more horribly uneven, Chanyeol's teeth still making contact with his neck, "Y-Yeol, I'm close." His voice comes out in a needy whimper.

"Me too, Baek." Chanyeol groans, pulling back and biting his lip, staring into Baekhyun's half lidded gaze.

The two quicken their strokes almost in unison, going fast and rough until their climaxes wash over them like a huge, wave of ecstasy, neither of them knowing who released first.

Speechless, out of breath, and completely wrecked, Chanyeol and Baekhyun stare into each other's eyes in a post-orgasm haze. Baekhyun finds himself giddily chuckling, stretching out his limbs before pecking the tip of Chanyeol's nose.

"Wow..." Chanyeol breathes out in happiness. "I never knew how good that would feel.."

"Me either, I'm glad we did it." Baekhyun chuckles again, turning to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling with a goofy smile adorning his lips.

They lay there in a comfortable silence, the only sounds being their heavy breaths as they struggle to catch them.

"Let's do this more often, 'kay?" Chanyeol grins, kissing the side of the smaller's forehead.

"Absolutely." Baekhyun sighs in content, grinning back.


	11. 11

"Park Chanyeol! What in the actual fuck!" The taller hears a shrill voice come from inside the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

Baekhyun storms out of the hotel bathroom and points to his neck, a couple dark blue-yellowish spots near his Adam's apple. "Did you give me hickeys last night?!"

Chanyeol, who is laying on one of the beds on his stomach, flipping through a magazine, looks up slowly. "I can't really remember but apparently I did."

Baekhyun groans loud enough that would make you think his life was ending and he starts pacing around the room. "Damn it, Chanyeol! How am I supposed to cover these?"

"Relax, relax. I'll call one of the makeup stylists and ask how to cover a bruise or something." 

"Do it now! We have to leave for our sound check soon!" Baekhyun exclaims. 

"Alright.." Chanyeol sits up and pulls his phone out of his pocket, contacting one of the main makeup artists, saying that Baekhyun bumped into a doorframe and has a bruise he needs to cover.

After a while, the girl brings some of the makeup supplies up to their hotel room, dropping them off and leaving. Chanyeol brings Baekhyun into the bathroom and sits him up on the counter, starting to take out the makeup.

"Sit still! She said to do this!" Chanyeol snaps in frustration, placing his strong hand on one of Baekhyun's thighs to keep him from squirming.

"It t-tickles!" Baekhyun bites his lip to keep his laughter in.

Chanyeol dabs on the concealer to Baekhyun's neck with a small, triangular sponge. "It's almost done."

"We wouldn't even have to be doing this if you didn't give me fucking hickeys." Baekhyun pouts.

"Do you even remember that you crawled on my lap last night? You started it so don't blame me." Chanyeol sighs.

"Well I wasn't expecting bruises on my neck when I woke up!"

Chanyeol laughs a little, "You're so cute, Baek."

"I know I am." Baekhyun makes a cute pose, giggling at Chanyeol who rolls his eyes.

"And humble too." The taller mumbles sarcastically, pinching Baekhyun's cheek. "I'm done, you're covered."

Baekhyun smiles and pecks Chanyeol on the lips before quickly jumping off of the counter and running away. 

"Hey, not so fast!" Chanyeol slams down the beauty sponge and chases after the smaller, catching up with his long legs and snatching the older into his arms from behind.

Baekhyun screeches and laughs as he's lifted off of the ground, Chanyeol tossing him onto one of the beds. Baekhyun's body bounces a couple times on the mattress before he sits up and smiles to the taller, a mischievous laugh bubbling from his chest. "Come here!"

Chanyeol shakes his head no but sits down next to the smaller anyways, a cheeky grin creeping it's way into his face. "What?"

Baekhyun rubs his hands together, reaches out and squishes Chanyeol's cheeks together, and plants a big smooch on the taller's fish-like lips. 

"Wha wath tha fo?" Chanyeol tries to speak, his cheeks being smushed by Baekhyun's hands.

"I don't know, I just wanted to kiss your puffy lips." Baekhyun giggles, releasing the other's face and falling backwards on the bed again.

Baekhyun sighs in content as he lays there, Chanyeol's eyes shining with affection as he stares at the smaller. 

"Hate to ruin the peace but we have to leave in two minutes." Chanyeol states after a second, glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 

"Ugh, whatever." Baekhyun groans, forcing himself to sit up and scoot off of the bed. "The fans are lucky I love them."

Chanyeol chuckles and stands up as well, slipping his shoes on and grabbing his duffel bag. The two look around to double check if they have everything then they make their way out the door.

As they walk to the elevator to meet up with the other members, Chanyeol opens his mouth to ask a question. "Hey, um, can I hold your hand?"

Baekhyun looks up with a weird expression on his face before looking around. "No, what if someone sees? It wouldn't end well."

Chanyeol nods, ignoring the embarrassment of being flat-out rejected. "Yeah, you're right. That was stupid of me."

Baekhyun snickers. "No, you just weren't thinking."

-

"Nice rehearsal, boys." The manager says with a proud smile. "You have about an hour before you have to get ready for the concert so you guys can relax for a while."

"Ah geez I'm so tired!" Sehun exclaims, falling down dramatically onto the stage.

"You stayed up almost all night playing games on your phone, what do you expect?" Junmyeon scolds.

Baekhyun, who is standing next to Jongdae and Minseok, keeps his gaze to the ground in silence. 

"What's up with you?" Minseok nudges the younger's arm with his elbow. 

"It's nothing, just thirsty." Baekhyun snaps his head up. "I'm going to go find a vending machine."

"We'll be in the dressing room!" Jongdae pipes in as Baekhyun starts walking away. 

As Baekhyun is making his way towards the doors, he subtly grabs onto Chanyeol's wrist, pulling him along. No one notices because they're headed to the dressing room in the opposite direction.

It isn't until they're out in the backstage hallway that Chanyeol decides to speak. "Where are we going?"

Baekhyun doesn't answer though, instead his grip on Chanyeol's wrist tightens and he's making them walk a little faster. 

"Seriously, Baekhyun, where are we going? I was going to eat some food before we have to get ready for the concert and I'd really appreciate it if I could have some time to d-"

"Be quiet." Baekhyun snaps, not angrily but just enough to make Chanyeol seal his mouth shut.

Baekhyun drags the tall male down empty hallways, twisting and turning down the long corridors to find a place where no one will be. After a minute or so of walking to an abandoned spot of all of the backstage hallways, Baekhyun finally stops and pushes Chanyeol up against the beige, cement walls.

Chanyeol's eyes widen slightly in surprise but he quickly closes them as Baekhyun attacks his lips, all rough and needy. The smaller forces his body against Chanyeol's, tangling his fingers into the taller's hair, tugging softly on the strands. Chanyeol groans softly at the contact, Baekhyun using that advantage to shove his tongue into the other's mouth. The two stand there, smushed on the wall, kissing as if there's no tomorrow. Chanyeol is so confused at Baekhyun's sudden urgency to makeout in the middle of an empty hallway, but that doesn't stop him from responding to the smaller's actions.

The younger's hands trail down Baekhyun's body teasingly, eventually resting on the smaller's hips with a tight grasp. Lost in the feeling of Baekhyun's lips, Chanyeol actually lifts the smaller up off of the ground. Seemingly not phased and way too concentrated on sucking on Chanyeol's bottom lip, Baekhyun instinctively wraps his legs around Chanyeol's waist.

The taller then flips their positions, Baekhyun being the one to have his back against the wall, and holds the smaller up by his rear. At some point, Chanyeol's fingers dig harshly into the plush of Baekhyun's ass as he holds him, causing Baekhyun to moan softly into the younger's mouth.

"Wait a second, wait a second," Chanyeol pulls his lips away, panting raggedly. "What's gotten into you? I mean- I like it, but- why?"

Baekhyun's thighs tighten around Chanyeol's waist and he bites his lip, peering sexily into the taller's eyes, just as out of breath as Chanyeol is. "I kept peeking at you during Artificial Love and I almost exploded. Thank god that we ended rehearsals when we did, I thought I wouldn't make it."

Chanyeol chuckles and winks. "Did I do well?"

"I almost want to smack you for being too damn sexy, but kissing you is a thousand times better." Baekhyun muses, his voice raspy from their lip-clashing session just moments before.

"Mm. I know it is." Chanyeol hums, leaning in and pecking Baekhyun's nose. "But we probably shouldn't make out in the open like this."

"Oh, shit, you're right. There might not be people but they most likely have cameras everywhere." Baekhyun's eyes widen greatly as he quickly scrambles down from Chanyeol's arms, placing his feet on the ground and fixing his shirt.

He looks up to the taller and giggles, reaching up to ruffle Chanyeol's wild hair back into place. "Oops, I got a little carried away on your hair," Baekhyun laughs, smoothing the stray tuffs down.

"Yeah, you did. It kind of hurt." Chanyeol chuckles.

"Oh whatever, the sounds you made tell me otherwise." The smaller sticks out his tongue.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah. Make fun all you want."

"Okay, I will." Baekhyun smirks, starting to imitate what Chanyeol's moans sound like.

Chanyeol's eyes widen and he hurriedly covers Baekhyun's mouth with his hand. "Shh!"

Baekhyun bursts out laughing as he starts walking back to where everyone is, Chanyeol following beside. The taller smiles and quickly bends down to give Baekhyun one last peck on the lips before they head towards the dressing rooms. Baekhyun returns the smile and continues walking, Chanyeol's arm snaking around his shoulders.


	12. 12

The next day, after the concert is over, the boys all plan to order pizza while they're still at the venue. 

"Woo! Another concert down!" Jongin cheers, plopping himself down on a couch in the dressing room.

Sweaty, out of breath, and completely satisfied with their performances, the members all pile in to the dressing room as well.

"This tour is going really well." Kyungsoo states, sitting down next to Jongin. Everyone sits in various places throughout the room.

"I'll call for pizza, guys." Junmyeon says, then turning to ask the manager what the address to this venue is so he can order delivery.

"Yay! Pizza!" Yixing exclaims, smiling brightly.

After a minute or so when everyone is having separate conversations with each other, Baekhyun, being the sexually frustrated person he is, subtly puts his hand on Chanyeol's thigh. "Hey," Baekhyun blinks rapidly. "I think I have something in my eye, can you come with me to see? The lighting in the bathroom is better." The smaller says out loud, raising his voice a bit so the other members will hear.

"Yeah, okay." Chanyeol says cluelessly, getting up and following Baekhyun out of the room.

Just like the day before, Chanyeol finds himself being dragged into an abandoned part of the backstage hallways, pulled into a bathroom this time. Baekhyun quickly locks the door behind them.

"Does your eye hurt? Are you okay? Let me s-" Chanyeol is cut off by a rather passionate kiss.

He chuckles and pulls back, staring amusedly into the shorter's dark eyes. "Again?"

Baekhyun nods and frantically connects their lips again. Chanyeol hesitates for a second, not really wishing to do anything intimate in a restroom, but pushes the thought away. These bathrooms are very fancy and clean because they're strictly for the idols who come to perform at the venue, so Chanyeol smiles against Baekhyun's mouth and parts his mouth to respond to the older's eager kisses.

The kiss heats up too quick yet too slow all at once. Baekhyun starts backing Chanyeol into the nearest wall, pressing his flustered body against the younger's and trapping him there. As their lips continue to tease and play with each other, Chanyeol can feel himself hardening already. To check if Baekhyun is reacting the same way, the taller sticks his thigh between Baekhyun's legs, lips still attached to the older's, and he tightly closes any empty gap between their bodies by wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's small body and pulling him forwards.

Sure enough, he feels Baekhyun's member twitching underneath his clothing, so Chanyeol presses his thigh against it. Baekhyun moans into the taller's mouth, the sound quickly getting cut off as Chanyeol begins sucking on Baekhyun's pink tongue. The smaller's thighs start quivering, his fingers pulling Chanyeol's hair from the roots, and the taller is panting as he continuously rubs his thigh against Baekhyun's hard on. This is way more desperate than it was yesterday.

Baekhyun quickly finds this all to be too much, he can't keep up, so he stops kissing Chanyeol and buries his face into the slightly sweaty crook of the younger's neck as his hips start slowly rocking against the thigh that's rubbing on his erection. Small breathy whimpers escape Baekhyun's throat, the friction against his lower region making a helpless, wet mess in his undergarments.

"Baek," Chanyeol whispers.

Baekhyun lifts his head, the both finally getting a good at each other. "Y-Yeol.."

Faint pink appears on both of their cheeks as they stare into each other's eyes. They've stopped their movements, but Chanyeol can still feel Baekhyun's warm erection pressing into his thigh and his stomach tightens.

"What are we even doing?" Chanyeol blinks a couple times, letting out a breathless laugh.

Baekhyun turns red. "I'm sorry..I can't help it! God, you make me so hot and bothered! I really get worked up easily, don't I?" His eyes shift away. "But...I don't want to stop."

"I-I don't think we should be doing this here.." Chanyeol admits, biting on his fairly swollen bottom lip. "But..I really don't want to stop either.." They lock gazes. "This is so wrong, we could get into big trouble..." Chanyeol finishes, leaning in close so that Baekhyun can feel the taller's warm breath against his lips.

"Then..let's not get caught.." Baekhyun whispers, connecting their lips again.

This time, it's even rougher than before. The soft sounds of their tongues dancing together fill the room as their movements continue to get desperate and frantic. Chanyeol grabs a fistful of Baekhyun's loose, black shirt, pulling it up just enough to slide his hand under it and roughly grab the smaller's bare waist. The strong hand burning Baekhyun's tan skin with it's touch causes a little moan to spill from his lips.

Chanyeol pulls back from the kiss, just barely, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips, and he hurriedly yanks the cloth over Baekhyun's head. Throwing the silky fabric aside, he connects his lips to the skin of Baekhyun's neck.

The smaller hums quietly, gripping Chanyeol's broad shoulders in an attempt to kept his knees from buckling as the younger teases a sensitive spot with that god-awful, amazing tongue. 

"Take your shirt off too." Baekhyun pants. 

Wasting no time, Chanyeol pulls his own shirt off and tosses it beside the other's. Then Baekhyun is suddenly pushing Chanyeol's bare back flush against the tiled wall, attaching his lips to the taller's chest.

"Feels good." Chanyeol mutters, his head falling back against the wall as Baekhyun begins to suck on one of his nipples.

The two boys, standing only in their pants, mentally thank that they're in a bathroom quite a ways away from the dressing room.

Baekhyun trails small pecks down the younger's torso, then he drops to his knees in front of the bulge in Chanyeol's tight, black pants. He carefully reaches up and unbuckles Chanyeol's belt before slipping the pants down to the taller's kneecaps. Looking up to the male, whose eyes are clouded with nothing but lust, Baekhyun waits on the younger's next move. When Chanyeol bites his lip and nods, Baekhyun flashes a small smirk.

The younger's eyes flutter closed as Baekhyun leans down, kissing Chanyeol's erection over the cloth of his underwear a couple times before sliding those down as well.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

Chanyeol opens his eyes and realizes that he's completely exposed now, Baekhyun's breath hitting his bare erection with every exhale, making him tremble. He nods and bites his lip. "Please."

Baekhyun smiles and grips Chanyeol's twitching erection and pumps it..once, twice, then he slowly wraps his lips around the head that is dripping with precum.

"Shit.." Chanyeol curses, bracing himself by holding onto the paper towel dispenser. 

Baekhyun hums, the vibrations causing the younger to tighten his grip on the plastic object, his knuckles turning white.

The smaller moves his mouth down further on Chanyeol's member, sucking harshly before starting to move his lips sensually up and back down again, repeating these actions.

"Fuck..it feels so good.." Chanyeol whispers huskily, his breath getting caught in his throat as Baekhyun swallows around him.

Chanyeol moves his foot and presses it down onto Baekhyun's clothed bulge, causing an abrupt moan to spill from the older's lips, the vibrations making Chanyeol whimper.

Baekhyun sucks harder to get more of a reaction out of the taller, and Chanyeol shudders, his fingers digging into Baekhyun's hair. Baekhyun's throat relaxes around Chanyeol's erection, letting his tongue curl and press against the feverish flesh. A moan escapes Chanyeol's red lips, his spine arching off of the wall, and he resists the urge to thrust his hips into Baekhyun's mouth.

The smaller starts swirling his tongue around the base then pulling up harshly, trailing his hot tongue in upward motions to pleasure the writhing figure above him. Chanyeol's hips start bucking uncontrollably as Baekhyun speeds up the pace of his mouth, pulling up to roughly suck at the slit.

Chanyeol chokes out incoherent words, his eyes squeezing shut so tight that he can see little specks of light. Reaching up with one hand, Baekhyun presses Chanyeol's hips back onto the wall, holding them still.

Meanwhile, with his other hand, Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol's foot off of his lap and busily palms his own crotch as he blows Chanyeol, obviously aroused by this whole situation. The realization makes Chanyeol come suddenly with a loud moan, his thighs spasming, straight down Baekhyun's throat. Red lipped and out of breath, Baekhyun gives one last suck before popping off with a small sigh. The older then hastily digs his own erection out of his pants, his movements rough and hurried, and tugs on his length, small whimpers bubbling from his lips, before coming onto the palm of his hand.

Chanyeol tries to catch his breath, sinking against the wall with a weak smile as Baekhyun stands up. The smaller walks over to the sink, washing his hands and splashing water over his red lips before he bends down and picks up both of their shirts. 

Chanyeol pulls his pants back up and buckles his belt back to how it was, then Baekhyun tosses him his shirt. The two silently throw their shirts back on, adjusting them accordingly.

"Wow..." Chanyeol breathes out heavily.

Baekhyun giggles, standing up on his tippy toes slightly to peck Chanyeol's lips. 

"Thank you for that." Chanyeol chuckles, embracing the older for a minute.

They stay in each other's arms until their brains finally snap back into reality. 

"Come on, let's go eat pizza." Baekhyun tugs on Chanyeol's shirt.


	13. 13

"How come you never hang out with us anymore? It's always Chanyeol now!" Minseok pouts a little. "I mean I'd be fine with you hanging out with him if you hung out with us too but no!"

Baekhyun frowns. "I'm sorry..I'll hang out with you and Jongdae this weekend, alright?" The smaller hurries up and slips his shoes on. 

"Promise?" 

"Yes, I promise. Now I have to go meet Yeol at the recording studio." Baekhyun sighs, quickly saying his goodbyes to everyone and leaving.

It's been a week or so since the Philippines tour ended, Baekhyun and Chanyeol being inseparable. Baekhyun smiles lightly as he drives to the studio at SM, excited because he hasn't had alone time with Chanyeol since that night in the bathroom of the concert venue. 

Once he arrives, he practically sprints up to the room, he spots Chanyeol working on something. He sneaks in, quietly shutting the door and locking it behind him, then he tiptoes towards the taller.

"Boo!" Baekhyun shouts, grabbing Chanyeol's shoulders from behind.

Chanyeol flinches with a gasp, knocking into some of the papers in front of him. Baekhyun laughs as he watches numerous papers float to the ground, surrounding the desk chair. 

"Baek, what the hell?" Chanyeol asks, getting up from his chair.

The taller starts chasing Baekhyun around the studio, the two running in circles with Baekhyun laughing his head off. "Got you!"

"No, I got you!" Chanyeol replies, snatching Baekhyun up and throwing the male over his shoulder.

"Wait! No! Not fair!" Baekhyun whines, kicking his legs.

"Way fair!" Chanyeol throws the smaller down onto the black, leather couch that's in the corner of the room, then plops down next to him. Baekhyun moves to run away again but Chanyeol just tugs him down, engulfing the older in a big hug, kissing Baekhyun's hair. "Just stay sitting, I've missed holding you."

Baekhyun blushes madly and his heart starts pounding. He stays frozen in fear at this weird feeling in his body. Safety? Security? Joy? It's a mix of all, and that scares him. Pushing those feelings way down, he wriggles himself out of Chanyeol's embrace. "Hey, I came here for some action not for a hugging session," he jokes.

Chanyeol chuckles and nods. "Yeah, sorry. I don't know. I'm just feeling clingy today I guess." 

Baekhyun notices the underlying tone of sadness laced in the other's voice. That makes him feel bad. "Sorry, that was inconsiderate of me. I like spending time with you doing friendly things besides just sexual things."

"I know, Baek, you don't have to apologize." Chanyeol gives a lighthearted snicker.

"You just seem...off." 

Chanyeol's eyes widen just the slightest but he shakes his head. "No, I'm just a little stressed about this project that I'm working on, that's all."

"Ah, I see." Baekhyun sits there for a couple seconds before smirking. "Do you want me to help relieve some of that stress? Actually, I'm kind of stressed too. Let's relieve each other's stress."

Chanyeol laughs once again at the blabbering male next to him. "Okay, okay. How many times are you going to say 'stress'?" 

"As many times as I want," Baekhyun giggles, moving to push Chanyeol against the back of the couch then straddling the taller's lap. "Stress, stress, stress, stress, stress- "

"Alright, I got it!" Chanyeol exclaims, chuckling.

Baekhyun stops saying 'stress' and smiles teasingly before leaning forward and connecting their lips. He starts moving his lips and sucking on Chanyeol's, kissing the younger passionately. The tall male, however, doesn't respond to tease Baekhyun. After a minute, Chanyeol still doesn't respond and Baekhyun wants to pull back and scream in frustration, but he doesn't. He keeps going. He bites down on Chanyeol's lip roughly, and finally. Finally. There's a reaction. The younger gasps lightly and his mouth opens, and Baekhyun shoves his tongue in between the taller's thick lips. Chanyeol's walls finally break down, and he groans quietly into Baekhyun's mouth before he can stop himself. Baekhyun has won.

Chanyeol pulls back. "Fuck, Baek. It's been so hard not doing this with you for a week, you're too sexy. It's driving me mad."

Baekhyun smirks knowingly and reattaches their lips, licking and nipping at Chanyeol's bottom lip.

"Did you lock the door when you came in?" The younger gasps for air as he asks the question.

"Of course, Yeol." Baekhyun breathes out, his eyes half lidded.

The way Baekhyun is staring into his eyes causes Chanyeol to snap.

"Take your shirt off." Chanyeol states suddenly, reaching out and tugging Baekhyun's shirt off.

Once the elder's shirt is off, he leans in close to Chanyeol's ear. "You don't know how much I've waited for this." Baekhyun whispers seductively before kissing the taller's jawline.

"Do you know how much I've waited for this? I've wanted you so bad but we're never alone." 

In response, Baekhyun starts slowly grinding his hips into Chanyeol's, the both let out little groans of pleasure.

"We're always so eager, aren't we?" Baekhyun says shakily, snickering a bit.

"I know but, god, just- do something." Chanyeol orders. "It's been a week too long."

Baekhyun crawls off of Chanyeol's lap and kneels down in between the taller's thighs, kissing down Chanyeol's clothed chest while rubbing on his crotch through his shorts. The younger's hips unconsciously cant upwards into Baekhyun's hand for more friction so he reaches in Chanyeol's shorts to pull out his semi erection. Baekhyun leans in and sucks on the head, making Chanyeol moan sinfully and lace his long fingers into Baekhyun's silky, brown hair. The sudden contact causes his member to fully harden, his eyes closing as the pleasure floods through his veins.

Baekhyun bobs his head up and down, going even further down, licking and sucking. Chanyeol quickly becomes a mess underneath the smaller. When Baekhyun deep throats Chanyeol, sucking harshly before he starts moving his lips slowly upwards, it makes the taller go insane. Chanyeol moans softly and starts bucking up, thrusting his hips into the shallow of the older's warm mouth. Baekhyun moans around Chanyeol's erection when the younger male pulls on his hair, and the vibrations get a little too much for Chanyeol.

"Come up here." Chanyeol grumbles, his voice sounding so wrecked.

Baekhyun ignores it and keeps his mouth moving, sucking the taller's dripping erection harshly, swallowing hard until Chanyeol's precum starts pooling on his tongue. After a minute of the younger's broken whimpering, Baekhyun can't take the lack of friction anymore so he releases Chanyeol with a tiny popping sound, stands up, and sheds his pants and boxers before straddling Chanyeol's lap again. 

"Yeol.." Baekhyun whines, his naked erection pressing against the taller's. 

"Yes?" Chanyeol responds, swallowing thickly.

Baekhyun takes ahold of the taller's hand and sticks the fingers into his mouth, staring into Chanyeol's dark eyes as he starts sucking on them. Meanwhile, Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun swirls his tongue around each individual finger, getting them slick. When they're wet enough, he wraps Chanyeol's arm around his waist and quickly sticks one of the taller's fingers into his entrance. It hurts a little but he moans in pleasure nonetheless, his toes curling tightly. Chanyeol's free hand grips Baekhyun's bare waist hard enough to bruise. Baekhyun takes a deep breath before reaching back and making Chanyeol insert another finger.

"Move. Please, Yeol. Move your fingers." Baekhyun whispers, his head falling on the crook of Chanyeol's neck.

He lets out a little gasp as Chanyeol's fingers start scissor inside of him, then the taller starts pulling them out and pushing them back in, causing Baekhyun to release a choked groan. Chanyeol curls his fingers slightly then thrusts them in a little rougher, the smaller shuddering in his lap. The younger's muscles tense when he feels Baekhyun leak precum onto his own erection, and that's when he adds a third finger. Baekhyun's hips raise in mixed pleasure and pain as Chanyeol starts thrusting his three fingers faster and deeper. He suddenly hits a certain spot and Baekhyun's body jerks.

"Ahh, there. Yes, right there." Baekhyun moans, his hips moving back on Chanyeol's fingers.

The younger's fingers spread out to stretch Baekhyun even further, then he curls them against the smaller's prostate again. Baekhyun moans loudly and he sees stars, gripping onto the other's biceps roughly.

"You're so sexy like this." Chanyeol whispers huskily, keeping at a steady rhythm with his fingers and taking ahold of both of their erections with his free hand.

"Oh my god- " Baekhyun whimpers, the sudden stimulation to his member heavily overbearing. His body starts to spasm a bit and he groans, biting onto Chanyeol's tshirt.

"I'm already close." Chanyeol curses, his thighs starting to tense up.

"M-Me too." Baekhyun whimpers, a loud moan spilling from his lips as Chanyeol roughly shoves his fingers against the smaller's prostate again.

"Shit, I'm going to come." Baekhyun whines, arching his back as he makes a strangled noise.

"Come for me, Baek." Chanyeol breathes out, simultaneously digging his thumb into both of their slits.

Baekhyun's hips still and his moan gets cut off as he releases all over Chanyeol's hand, as well as the taller's tshirt. His body starts shivering and he pants heavily, Chanyeol pulling his fingers out of Baekhyun before stroking their members even faster, rougher, and desperate. Baekhyun whines at the overstimulation and something at the bottom of Chanyeol's stomach winds up tightly, then he's coming hard, his member twitching violently as he releases, a ragged moan leaving his lips.

They sit there for what seems like ages, breathing heavily, Baekhyun collapsed on the taller's chest. 

"Well, I'm glad we got to relieve some of our stress." Baekhyun jokes after a while of silence.

Chanyeol laughs and pecks the smaller's bare collar bone. "Shut up, dummy."


	14. 14

"I figured it out." Minseok runs in the room with wide eyes.

"What exactly did you figure out?" Chanyeol huffs, rolling his eyes because the male so rudely interrupted his work.

Minseok cautiously looks to Sehun, who is on his bed, relaxing while playing on his phone. "Oh, hey. I didn't know you were in here."

Sehun scoffs. "This is my room too, not just Chanyeol's."

"Oh, by the way, Kyungsoo says he needs your awesome strength with moving his bookcase in his room."

With that, Sehun smiles and sits up instantly. "What better person for the job! I'm super strong!"

Sehun darts out of the room and that's when Minseok turns back to the tall male, focusing on his projects. "Anyways, remember when I told you that I think Baekhyun likes one of the members? Well, I found out who!"

Chanyeol's attention immediately snaps to the older's words. "W-Who is it?"

"Actually, I don't know if I'm right...but I think I am." Minseok trails off.

Just then, they hear a loud scream coming from the other room, followed by shouts, "Ouch! My toe!"

"Sehun! You dipshit! You dropped it!" Kyungsoo groans loudly.

"D-Don't worry! I'm strong! I can do it!"

"Just hurry up."

Minseok chuckles when he hears the conversation then quickly turns his concentration back. "Yes, I think I'm right so- "

"Tell me who it is, I have a lot to do." Chanyeol snaps.

"Yixing." Minseok states, with a proud smirk adorning his lips. "It's gotta be!"

"No way, that doesn't make any sense."

"Think about it, Yeollie, if Baekhyun isn't with me, you, or Jongdae, then he's snuggling up with Yixing. Aren't I right?"

"Okay, but Baekhyun snuggles with all the members..not just Yixing." Chanyeol dismisses, feeling a weird sensation tugging at his chest.

"Does he? Does he really?" Minseok quirks an eyebrow up. "Watch him."

"Excuse me?"

"Watch Baekhyun when he interacts with Yixing, then you'll see."

"Um, no thanks." Chanyeol grumbles. "Now get out please."

-

"Dinner!" Junmyeon yells.

A couple of the members make a mad dash to the kitchen, while the others walk out like a normal person. After that talk earlier, Chanyeol can't help but notice how Baekhyun pushes his way to sit by Yixing. One thing comes to the tall male's brain, why does he feel upset? 

He roughly shoves the thought away and sits down with all the rest, forcing a happy smile and starting to eat. He glances towards Baekhyun a couple times, heart sinking as the smaller laughs and gets touchy with their Chinese band mate. So what if Baekhyun actually does like Yixing? Him and Baekhyun aren't even in a relationship. It's a friends with benefits type of thing. 

"Hey, you alrighty there?" Jongin asks teasingly.

"Hm?"

"You just put sugar on your chicken.." The younger laughs. "Something on your mind?"

"Shit." Chanyeol mutters, grabbing a napkin to attempt to wipe some of the sweet crystals off. He glances to the laughing couple at the end of the table with a sigh. "Not really, just work."

"You need to stop stressing about your songs all the time, you'll grow gray hairs." Kyungsoo adds.

Since when does Kyungsoo actually eavesdrop? Chanyeol forces a small chuckle. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Eat up." Junmyeon suddenly interrupts everyone, pushing a big plate of chicken to the middle of the table. "We have plenty."

"Jongin's going to eat it all." Jongdae whines.

"Oh shut up, cry baby. You always hog the fucking breadsticks!" Jongin replies.

"Why you little- " Jongdae stands up, his hand drawn back with a piece of chicken in it.

"What are you going to do, huh? Chicken slap me?" Jongin challenges, standing up as well while sticking his tongue out.

"Hell yeah!" Jongdae exclaims, lunging forward.

Before he can even touch anyone with that chicken, Yixing speaks out. "That's enough, you goblins. Sit down and eat."

Baekhyun giggles at that and pokes Yixing's dimple. "You tell them, Xing!"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at the sickening nickname. Xing? How gross. He pushes his plate to Jongin. "Here, sit down and have mine. I'm not hungry."

"Yeollie? Are you sick or something? You only ate a couple bites.." Minseok frowns.

Chanyeol scoots his chair away from the table and stands up, taking one last look at Baekhyun, who is too busy giggling like a schoolgirl at Yixing. "I'm fine, I'll be in my room," and with that, he turns on his heels and walks out.

Not even minutes later, Chanyeol hears a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

A worried looking Baekhyun pops his head in before stepping in all the way, closing the door behind him. "Hey."

"What do you want? More 'stress relief'?" 

Baekhyun is taken aback by the sudden sharpness. "Wow, okay, rude. No, I was just going to check if you were okay."

"I'm fine. Close the door on your way out please." Chanyeol mumbles into his pillow.

Baekhyun frowns and sits down on the mattress next to the taller's legs, body bouncing a tiny bit before settling. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Chanyeol lifts his head from the pillow, looking back into Baekhyun's eyes. "It's not like you care anyways."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Baekhyun pulls a surprised face. "Of course I care, you're my best friend."

"That's just it, Baek. What the fuck are we actually? Best friends don't make out when drinking with each other, they don't fantasize about the other all the time in a sexual way, they certainly don't get each other off in bathrooms and hotel rooms, and they don't spend every fucking waking moment thinking about each other. What it then? Hm? Am I the only one that thinks that?"

"I-I.." Baekhyun hangs his head. "I'm sorry."

Chanyeol groans. "Sorry isn't going to fix this. Look what you've done, god, those stupid pictures ruined our friendship."

"It's not my fault you snooped through my laptop." Baekhyun keeps staring at his lap, tears welling in his eyes. "I-It's not my fault, okay? I thought you were enjoying doing those things with me...what went wrong?"

Chanyeol sighs, takes a deep breath, and stares at the wall as Baekhyun sniffles. "Nothing went wrong, Baek. It just...went too right. Every time I look at you my heart does weird things and I just want to squeeze you in my arms. I kept thinking that it was just pent up sexual frustration but now I'm not so sure."

Baekhyun's eyes widen at the sudden confession, his heart pounding so loud he can hear it in his ears. "You..like me?"

"Of course I do, I've always liked you." Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows.

"No, no. I mean- date me kind of like?" Baekhyun asks breathlessly.

"Oh."

"Well?"

"I guess so, Baek. I guess so."


	15. 15

"Seriously stop sighing already." Minseok complains, throwing a pillow across the room, hitting Baekhyun on the head.

"I can't help it." Baekhyun sighs again then turns to lay on his stomach.

"What's the problem?" Minseok finally slams his book closed, patting on his bed.

Baekhyun gets up from his bed and transfers to Minseok's, sighing again. "I don't know," he grumbles.

"Tell me what's on your mind." 

"I really shouldn't but I'm about to explode! You- you're pretty open minded. You won't be weirded out right? And if I tell you, you keep secrets pretty well. I'm sure you'll keep thi-" Baekhyun rambles.

Minseok laughs. "Just tell me, I won't be weirded out and I'll keep it a secret."

"Ok um- oh gosh. This is the first time I've said this out loud." The younger reaches up to cover his blushing cheeks.

"Go on." Minseok prompts.

"I-I think I like someone." 

"I already knew." 

"What?!" Baekhyun's eyes widen, "Is it that obvious?!"

"Um, to me." Minseok trails off.

After a second of shock, a small smile crawls onto Baekhyun's lips. "That's good, I suppose. I was really hoping that you wouldn't be too surprised about my feelings for Chanyeol."

"Wait a second, what?!" Minseok gasps.

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrow. "I thought you said you already knew..."

"I-I miscalculated."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you liked Yixing." Minseok's eyes grow wide. "And I told Chanyeol that you did."

"What the fuck?!" Baekhyun's heart sinks. "No! Why'd you tell him?"

"I don't know! I really thought you liked him! I'm sorry!"

"Agh, it's fine, it's already done." Baekhyun sighs, laying down on his back and staring at the ceiling. "But Yixing? Really?"

Minseok laughs, "What's wrong with Yixing?"

"Nothing is wrong with Yixing, it's just- I never could see me liking him in that way..."

"I see. So I was totally off on that one." Minseok pouts. "And I thought I was going to be the next Sherlock Holmes."

"Shut up." Baekhyun cackles. "You're an idiot."

"I know." Minseok smiles. 

-

Baekhyun skips into the living room for their group movie night, happy that he finally told someone. He was going crazy keeping it locked up inside of him.

His face instantly brightens up when he sees the empty spot on the couch next to a certain tall male, and he hurriedly jogs over to occupy it. 

"Hey." He says gleefully as he plops down. 

Chanyeol smiles a little, "Hey." 

"Okay, okay. Let's get this show on the road." Junmyeon claps his hands together then grabs the remote. 

The members all pass around popcorn as Kyungsoo dims the lights, then the previews start playing on the large, flat screen tv. Chanyeol grabs a throw that's hanging over the back of the couch and spreads it over him and Baekhyun, nonchalantly wrapping his arm around the smaller's waist. Baekhyun grins at this, swallowing back a giggle. 

"I hate previews, can't we just skip them?" Sehun groans.

"No, the previews are the best part!" Jongin argues.

"I'm with Sehun on this one, I really want to watch the movie now." Jongdae adds.

"Can you guys do me a favor and shut up?" Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

Minseok, who is sitting with his arm lazily slung around Jongdae's shoulders, snorts. "Guys, calm down. We can't skip the previews so just be patient."

"Ugh, fine." Sehun grumbles, getting comfortable in his spot on the floor.

Sehun and Jongdae both complain about the previews the whole time they play, earning dirty looks from Kyungsoo, Yixing, and Jongin. Junmyeon is too invested in watching the trailers and Minseok is busy staring at the whiny boy next to him. Meanwhile, Baekhyun tries to keep a straight face and a normal heart rate as Chanyeol whispers sweet nothings into his ear.

Once the movie starts, Chanyeol's hand, that's comfortably placed on Baekhyun's hip, gradually trails under the smaller's shirt. The feeling of the taller's large hand on his bare hip has Baekhyun melting, in more ways than one. 

The movie continues playing, Chanyeol's warm thumb tracing little patterns on Baekhyun's naked hipbone. Baekhyun takes a deep breath, trying to concentrate on the film. But Chanyeol isn't having that.

The younger of the two moves his arm further around Baekhyun's waist, his hand landing on the smaller's stomach muscles. Baekhyun doesn't dare ask what Chanyeol is trying to accomplish. As the taller begins slowly dragging his fingernails across Baekhyun's faint abs, the older shivers.

"Are you cold?" Chanyeol whispers teasingly into the smaller's ear, his words getting covered by the loud tv.

Baekhyun keeps his gaze firm on the tv, putting all his effort in watching the movie. But Chanyeol, once again, isn't having that. 

"You're so beautiful, Baekhyun." Chanyeol's voice says quietly, his hand slowly moving downwards.

Baekhyun bites his lip hard and his whole body tightens up when Chanyeol's hand breaches the waistband of his joggers. Why now? Baekhyun pulls his feet up to rest on the couch cushions, then adjusting the blanket so if someone looked over they wouldn't be able to tell that Chanyeol's hand is literally down his pants. 

Chanyeol starts slowing rubbing over Baekhyun's boxers, causing him to bite his lip even harder. As the smaller feels his body responding to the touch, he quickly grabs Chanyeol's wrist and yanks the hand out of his sweatpants. His soft breathing in an irregular pattern, Baekhyun wiggles out of Chanyeol's arm and stands up. 

"I'm going to the bathroom, don't wait up, I've been having major stomach issues." Baekhyun announces, hurriedly sprinting out of the room.

"Gross, tmi!" Sehun yells after him.

A couple of them chuckle as they all continue focusing their attention on the movie. Baekhyun runs into the bathroom, instantly turning the faucet in and splashing cold water on his face. 

"Breathe, Baekhyun, breathe." He whispers to himself as he pats the water off with a hand towel but suddenly gasps when he feels arms wrap around him from behind. 

He looks into the mirror in front of him, met with Chanyeol's smirking face beside his own. "What the hell, Yeol?"

Chanyeol gives a light laugh before reaching around and dipping his hand in Baekhyun's pants again. Baekhyun grabs onto the edges of the counter for leverage, his knuckles turning white.

"You get so worked up from just one touch, don't you?" Chanyeol smiles, bending his head down a little to trail kisses in a line on Baekhyun's exposed neck.

"Y-Yeol.." Baekhyun closes his eyes as Chanyeol slides the hand into his boxers, the taller wrapping his fingers loosely around the smaller's length. 

"Hm?" Chanyeol sucks on a patch of skin lightly, tonguing it languidly.

"W-We can't do this..everybody is in the other room.." Baekhyun whispers, opening his eyes halfway.

"We can, we just have to be quiet." Chanyeol challenges, smirking wider.

Baekhyun starts shaking his head no but quickly stills as Chanyeol begins stroking, up and down at a leisurely pace. His eyes snap shut again. "Fuck," he whimpers, feeling himself growing very aroused.

"Shh, we wouldn't want to get caught, now would we?" Chanyeol snickers, starting to move his hand faster as Baekhyun's member hardens. 

"God, I hate you sometimes." Baekhyun grumbles, his cheeks flushing red. 

Chanyeol turns Baekhyun around to face him, pushing the smaller's rear against the vanity, then pulls his pants and boxers down. The taller takes ahold of Baekhyun's erection once again, pulling quick, short strokes. Baekhyun's thighs tense greatly and he covers his mouth with one hand to keep from moaning. With the free hand, Baekhyun reaches forward to tug Chanyeol's basketball shorts and boxers down as well, wrapping his fingers around the taller's already hard erection. Chanyeol's muscles twitch a little as the two start to jerk each other off.

"I-I can't handle how good you look." Chanyeol breathes out quietly, sweat starting to form on his upper lip. With Chanyeol's free hand, he reaches out to uncover Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun almost moans out loud but Chanyeol smashes their lips together, drowning out the smaller's sounds. 

They stand there, making out while avidly getting each other off. They break the kisses off for a brief second, panting and staring lustfully into each other's dark eyes, completely overwhelmed with the pleasure that is hitting them with every stroke. Baekhyun presses their slick, warm mouths together again, using his now free hand to reach up and tug harshly on Chanyeol's hair. Unconsciously, Chanyeol groans into Baekhyun's mouth. 

"Shh, b-be quiet." Baekhyun frantically whispers.

Chanyeol nods briskly, attaching their lips back together, swirling his tongue around the inside of Baekhyun's mouth before sucking on the older's tongue. Baekhyun wants to moan so badly but he keeps it down, trying to keep it silent even though small whimpers escape his throat occasionally.

After minutes drag on, when Baekhyun starts moving his tight grip faster and rougher, flicking his wrist, Chanyeol is the first one to break. 

"Shit, Baekhyun, I'm close." Chanyeol whines softly, keeping his voice low.

"Already?" Baekhyun looks into his eyes, letting out shaky breaths.

"Fuck," Chanyeol's head tilts back for a second, his jaw clenching tight. "Y-Yeah. You turn me on so much, I-I can't- " Before he can finish his sentence, his orgasm hits him hard, his body shaking violently as he releases onto Baekhyun's fist.

Baekhyun follows close behind, letting out a very quiet, desperate moan as he releases as well.

They take a minute to process what just happened before looking at each other, laughing softly with pink cheeks. 

"Talk about a quick hand job." Chanyeol sheepishly jokes.

Baekhyun giggles. "It's probably for the best, they're probably wondering what's taking so long..."

They clean themselves up, fixing their appearances as well, before hurriedly going back out to join the rest of the band, secretly linking their pinkies together as they walk back to the couch.


	16. 16

"Chanyeol, wake up.." 

Chanyeol's eyes squint open, met with darkness. He slowly looks over to the alarm clock on his nightstand, finding that it's almost three thirty in the morning. 

"Chanyeol." A soft voice whispers.

The tall male's eyes adjust to the pitch blackness of the room, seeing a shadow looming over him. When he finally realizes who it is, he sits up. "Baekhyun? What's up?"

"I- um- can you come here?" Baekhyun whispers, sounding distressed.

Chanyeol nods groggily before sliding out of bed. The two tiptoe out of the room, careful not to wake Sehun or any of the other members. Once they reach the living room, Chanyeol looks over to the small male. "It's nearly four, what's going on?"

"Come here." Baekhyun says, his voice wavering as he sits down on the couch.

Confused, Chanyeol sits down next to him. "Are you alright?"

Baekhyun silently crawls into Chanyeol's lap, wrapping his arms around the taller's torso and snuggling into the warmth. "I'm okay, I just had a nightmare."

A small smile tugs at Chanyeol's lips before he embraces Baekhyun's small body, wrapping his long arms around the older tightly. Even though he's dead tired and knows that they all have busy schedules starting in a few hours, he's content with holding Baekhyun in his arms. "So you dragged me out here at three thirty in the morning?" Chanyeol teases.

"Mhm. I needed a cuddle and I didn't want to wake Sehun up. He would be suspicious."

For a second, Chanyeol is joyous that Baekhyun decided to coax a cuddle out of him, but then he remembers all of Minseok's words. He frowns, "Then why didn't you get Yixing up to cuddle with you?"

Baekhyun nearly laughs at the thick tone of jealousy in the younger's words and opens his mouth to explain how that it's all a misunderstanding, but he quickly closes it when an evil thought pops into his brain. He could use this misunderstanding as an advantage. 

"Yixing is a really heavy sleeper, you know that." Baekhyun says simply, biting back his chuckles.

A sour look displays upon Chanyeol's face. "So, I'm your second choice for cuddling?" 

"If you word it like that, it sounds so cruel, but I guess so." Baekhyun lays his head on Chanyeol's shoulder.

Chanyeol huffs a little. "Just don't forget that I'm the one who gives you pleasure," he grumbles lowly.

Baekhyun bites his lip to conceal his giggles before nodding his head. "Okay, I won't forget."

-

"Stop staring at them, it's creepy." Sehun waves his hand in front of Chanyeol's face.

"Hm?" The taller's head turns from Baekhyun and Yixing to look at Sehun.

"Yo, what's your problem?"

Chanyeol sighs and shakes his head. "I'm just tired."

"Everyone is tired, you've been acting weird all day." Sehun scoffs. "Forgive me for caring."

"Really, I'm just tired," he repeats. 

"Okay, whatever. We have to be backstage in five." Sehun tosses him a water bottle as he walks away.

Chanyeol scrambles to catch it, but fails, the bottle rolling over to a certain someone's feet. He instantly dodges his gaze to the floor as the male slowly picks the object up and walks over.

"Here." Baekhyun says softly.

Not even looking up, Chanyeol grabs it, ignoring the fuzzy feeling from their hands brushing. "Thanks."

Baekhyun smirks evilly, he knows his plan is working. The small male has been working extra hard all day, clinging onto Yixing every second he can get. He doesn't usually spend this much time with the Chinese male so he knows Chanyeol is jealous, and that fact alone makes him happy.

Baekhyun starts walking back to Yixing, but is suddenly pulled away. He glares at the culprit, Kim Minseok. "What the hell?"

"Have you told him yet?" Minseok flickers his gaze to the sad looking guy on the couch.

"Who? Chanyeol?" 

Minseok nods.

"No."

"What? Why not?"

Baekhyun smiles. "I'm currently making him jealous, he still thinks I like Yixing." 

"That's cold, Baek." Minseok frowns.

Baekhyun laughs. "I know."

"You should tell him soon, he looks like he'll cry any second now." Minseok giggles.

"Oh, whatever. It's not that bad." Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "C'mon we have to be backstage."

Minseok starts walking ahead while Baekhyun walks over to link arms with Yixing. "Let's go, Xing," he sings.

They start walking, Baekhyun smiling and ignoring the eye roll from Chanyeol as they head backstage for their performance.

-

"We need to talk," Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's wrist as they all pile into the dorm. "Sehun, you can take a shower first." He tells the younger.

Sehun nods and heads straight there, Chanyeol then dragging Baekhyun into his room and closing the door. 

"What about?" Baekhyun sits down on Chanyeol's bed. Chanyeol takes a seat in his desk chair, his jaw clenched tightly.

"Let's end this." Chanyeol says seriously. "Whatever we're doing."

It takes a second for those words to process in Baekhyun's brain but when they do his heart sinks into his stomach. "What? But- I don't want to."

This wasn't a part of his plan...

"I want to."

"Why? I thought you said you liked me." Baekhyun frowns. "That's not fair. Who would push away the person they like? I don't get you. You're confusing. And besides, you enjoy it as much as I do. You're the one who started it, looking through my laptop and all."

Chanyeol slams his hand down on his desk, making Baekhyun flinch and stop talking. "That's enough. I can't take it anymore."

"Fine, but tell me your reasoning for wanting to end it." Baekhyun crosses his arms. "Is it because of Yixing?"

"Can you just shut up about Yixing for one second?" Chanyeol scowls. "God, are you doing this on purpose? I already told you my feelings."

"Doing what on purpose?"

"I feel like this whole time you've been using me."

"Wasn't that the purpose of it all? The friends with benefits thing?" Baekhyun tilts his head slightly.

"I hate that word more and more every time you say it." Chanyeol stares at his lap, fiddling with his fingers. "Just stop, please. Let's forget we ever did anything."

Baekhyun heaves a sigh as he gets off of the bed. "Alright," he starts walking towards the door. "But just so you know, I don't like Yixing. I like you."

Just as the smaller goes to open the door, he's grabbed by the shoulders and turned around so fast that it makes him dizzy for a second. Once his vision focuses, he's staring up into warm, brown eyes. 

"Are you being serious?" 

Baekhyun nods slowly. "Of course I am, if I liked Yixing then I would've been doing a 'friends with benefits' thing with him instead of you, stupid."

Chanyeol smiles so wide that Baekhyun wouldn't be surprised if his face split in two. "Why didn't you tell me that when I said I liked you?"

"Dunno." Baekhyun shrugs, smiling a little. "Because I like to torture people's feelings I guess."

Chanyeol immediately pulls the older forward into a tight embrace, holding it for ages. "You're ridiculous sometimes."

"I know I am," Baekhyun laughs, returning the hug.

"I still want to stop our 'friends with benefits' act." 

Baekhyun pulls back in fear. "What?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be friends anymore." Chanyeol grins softly. "I want you to be mine officially."

Baekhyun's heart does flips and a light shade of pink dusts his cheeks. "So, you're asking me...?"

"To be my boyfriend." Chanyeol's cheeks turn pink as well. "I- mean- only if you want to."

"I want to." Baekhyun smiles. "It sounds nice."

The smaller wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck, rising up on his tiptoes to plant a gentle kiss upon the taller's lips. They pull apart just barely, their lips still brushing against each other's. "Finally," Baekhyun giggles.


	17. 17

"Wait, let me get this straight." Baekhyun says, throwing away some candy wrappers from the sweets he had eaten. "Tomorrow is a free day and everyone is going out?"

"Yeah, so far everyone I've asked wants to do separate things. Except, Chanyeol. He said he wants to stay here and do some more work on his project or whatever." Junmyeon explains.

Baekhyun hides his smile as an idea pops in his head. "Hm."

"Do you have any plans? With Minseok or Jongdae?" Junmyeon asks curiously. "I need to know where everyone is going just in case something bad happens."

"I'm probably just going to stay here and rearrange my closet. It needs some serious cleaning." Baekhyun lies.

"Okay, sounds boring but have fun." Junmyeon chuckles as he walks out of the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun alright." Baekhyun whispers to himself, a smirk splaying across his face.

-

Baekhyun hears the front door close, indicating that everyone has went out for the day. He smiles excitedly and gets up from his desk chair, sprinting to his walk-in closet. He quickly goes to the back, left corner and drops to his knees, digging out a white box that he has hidden.

The small male doesn't waste any time in cracking open the box, getting out what he needs to. His heart races with adrenaline and also nervousness as he stands up and begins undressing. Baekhyun takes a few seconds to calm his breathing before grabbing the new items and sliding the fabric up his legs. He stands up straight, turns, and admires himself in the mirror. A small smile crawls on his lips, bending down and grabbing the other item of clothing. He slips into it and gives a satisfied sigh. 

Baekhyun goes out of the closet and closes the door behind him, then he stalks over to his dresser and proceeds to yank out a pair of baggy sweatpants. He throws those on over his getup then gathers his silky robe from the back of his desk chair, putting that on and tying it shut. He takes one final deep breath as he looks in the mirror, fixing a couple loose strands of hair. 

Once he deems himself ready, he skips over to his speakers on his nightstand, plugging in his phone and playing some soft, romantic music. He smiles yet again. It's time.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun shouts. "Can you come here for a second?!"

After some shuffles and footsteps from outside the room, the door opens and in pops the tall male. "What's up?"

"Come in here, I need your help."

Cautiously, Chanyeol steps in. "What the hell are you wearing?" He laughs as he sees Baekhyun's sweatpants and robe combination.

"My cozy clothes, why? You don't like them?" Baekhyun chuckles.

"They're just a little funny looking." Chanyeol laughs, walking further into the room. "It's alright, I still like you." 

"Mhm, sure." Baekhyun smiles. "Anyways, I'm going to put up a new shelf thing in my closet for my shoes and I need help."

"Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"Sit," Baekhyun grabs his shoulders and sits Chanyeol down on the edge of his mattress, handing him a pamphlet. "And read this to me."

Baekhyun walks into the closet and waits for Chanyeol to start reading it. 

"Baek, this is in English!" Chanyeol whines.

Baekhyun chuckles. "Just try your best."

As Chanyeol groans and begins to struggle reading the English words on the paper booklet, Baekhyun sneakily tiptoes out of the closet to the light switch. He reaches out silently and grabs the knob, turning it to dim the lights just enough to make it perfect. The lighting change and the sound of footsteps approaching makes Chanyeol look up from the brochure he was mindlessly reading, and he smiles, not knowing what Baekhyun is up to. 

"Hey, are you trying to be funny? I can't read this when the lights are dim." Chanyeol chuckles.

Baekhyun straddles his lap and snuggles into his neck, him misunderstanding this as an innocent gesture until the smaller starts placing warm kisses on his neck. Baekhyun begins sucking spots on his neck, then smirking when he hears a sigh from the taller and the sound of the booklet plopping on the floor. Chanyeol's hands desperately grab Baekhyun's waist as the older works on his neck, kissing and nipping marks onto his skin, making his grip tighten greatly.

"I lied.." Baekhyun whispers against Chanyeol's neck, goosebumps breaking out his skin from the warm breath.

"About what?" He asks quietly.

"There are no shelves." Baekhyun pulls back and pecks Chanyeol's lips before standing from his lap. "I just needed an excuse for you to stay in here."

Chanyeol stares into Baekhyun's eyes as the smaller nervously bites his lip, slowly pulling down the sweatpants and stepping out of them before untying the strings of the robe, the silk fabric falling loose and floating to the ground. Chanyeol's eyes follow the robe as it falls, then he's trailing his gaze up, over Baekhyun's body. Chanyeol's eyes almost pop out of his head as he takes in the sight of Baekhyun wearing none other than a mini skirt and thigh highs.

"Oh my god.." Chanyeol whispers, his heart jumping into his throat.

"What?" Baekhyun asks, suddenly feeling self conscious. 

"Y-You," Chanyeol looks up with hearts in his eyes. "You- look so amazing..holy shit."

Baekhyun nods, smiling softly in relief, then scoots closer to gently push Chanyeol back onto the mattress. The smaller crawls on top of him, straddling him on the bed, and bends down to peck his lips. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Consider me surprised,"  Chanyeol breathes out. "Damn, I'm speechless."

Baekhyun chuckles and kisses the taller, tilting his head to the side and moving his lips sensually with Chanyeol's. After a few seconds of their lips sliding slowly against each other's, Chanyeol breaks the kiss to grab Baekhyun's waist and flip them. Baekhyun's head falls against the mattress as Chanyeol sits back on his heels, staring at the smaller's body.

"God, you look so good." Chanyeol huffs, reaching out and rubbing on Baekhyun's legs, playing with the hems of the socks. "Why haven't we done this yet?"

Baekhyun shrugs. "We were too caught up with our new sexual frustrations for each other," he chuckles.

Chanyeol, too preoccupied with Baekhyun's legs, doesn't answer and trails one hand up Baekhyun's left thigh. The touch burns Baekhyun's skin with arousal, each second wanting Chanyeol's hands everywhere on his body more and more. The taller lets his hand slide into the inner part of Baekhyun's thigh, going under the skirt only slightly. "Can I?" He looks back up to Baekhyun's face, the smaller's cheeks growing pink.

"Yes." Baekhyun sighs. "Yes, please."

Chanyeol pushes the skirt upwards, to reveal Baekhyun's already halfway erection and the rest of his milky thighs. "Byun Baekhyun, what are you doing to me?" The taller male breathes out heavily, not taking his eyes away from the sight.

Baekhyun slowly reaches out and grabs Chanyeol's large, warm hands, placing one on each of his thighs, just above the socks. "I like it when you touch my thighs," he hums softly.

Chanyeol smiles warmly before pushing Baekhyun's legs apart, shifting to lay in between them, then leaning down and letting his breath fan over Baekhyun's inner right thigh. He starts pecking little kisses all over the exposed skin, making Baekhyun's body stiffen. Baekhyun then feels a growing relaxation coming over his body as Chanyeol plants the warm, wet kisses, despite the urge to roll his head back and enjoy the sensation of lips against his skin. Lips that move trailing over the flesh of Baekhyun's inner thigh, a tingling softness electrifying the older's body following everywhere Chanyeol's lips fall.

"Fuck," Chanyeol muffles into the skin at the little gasp the smaller makes as he nips on sensitive skin, his hands tightening around the thick thighs.

Chanyeol's erection twitches slightly under the fabric of his pants, a reminder of the desire he continues to ignore. Right now, he's focused on Baekhyun. Lips drifting over to the other thigh, a giggle leaves Baekhyun involuntarily at the ticklish sensation on his soft skin that would no doubt be red by evening time. The smaller shifts his position slightly and hitches his legs up over Chanyeol's broad shoulders.

Chanyeol looks up at Baekhyun through his lashes from between the latter's thighs, his lips giving one last suck to the skin, a bright mark glaring up from where he leaves it. Chanyeol frees one hand from Baekhyun's thigh, reaching out and pushing up the skirt that is hugged tightly around the smaller's hips even further. The swipe of Chanyeol's tongue across the bottom of Baekhyun's protruding erection causes his head to fall back, lips to open with a gasp, and eyes to flutter closed. 

Chanyeol's hands move to Baekhyun's hips, gripping them strongly, keeping them from harshly rolling as he licks over the smaller's length. The taller's tongue dips into Baekhyun's slit just briefly, the older's insides tingling warmly at the action. 

"Shit, Yeol," The words escape from Baekhyun's lips at Chanyeol's hot mouth encasing itself around his erection and sucking, the sensitive bundle of nerves jarring pleasure through his body. 

Baekhyun bites on his lip as Chanyeol's lips work their magic, sliding up and down slowly. The smaller's eyes snap open when he feels a finger gently circling his entrance. "W-Wait, hold on." 

Chanyeol halts his movements as Baekhyun bends his torso to the side, his legs still propped up on the taller's shoulders, reaching over to his nightstand. He opens the drawer, helplessly padding his fingers around in search of the small bottle. When his fingers finally wrap around it, he yanks it out in victory, hurriedly handing it down to Chanyeol and straightening his body back out. The taller male uses one hand to pop open the bottle of a liquid substance, pouring it on a couple of his fingers before resuming his actions.

Baekhyun inhales sharply as two fingers, warm and slick, slide easily inside of him, curling slightly to tease his nerves. Chanyeol's mouth returns to Baekhyun's length, tonguing it lazily before swallowing and sucking harshly. Baekhyun whimpers, his marked up thighs trembling at the stimulation. "M-More, Chanyeol." Baekhyun moans, bringing a shaky hand up from where it has been lying uselessly by his side and threading it through Chanyeol's hair, tugging at the strands. 

The younger complying, a third finger joins the first two as he continues to suck on Baekhyun's length. The smaller's hips start moving instinctively against the single hand holding them down, the heightening sensations overbearing. Tension rises in Baekhyun's abdomen as Chanyeol pushes and pulls his fingers, dragging his tongue up the smaller's member teasingly. Beginning to sweat and pant at the rush of pleasure flooding his veins, Baekhyun's ankles cross and lock just below the back of Chanyeol's neck.

It's in that moment when Chanyeol's fingers curl right onto Baekhyun's prostate, leaving him to writhe and moan on the mattress beneath the taller. It takes a few times of Chanyeol repeating that action before Baekhyun gathers enough strength to tug the younger's head up, off of his red, hard length, and the two stay there, both panting and staring at each other wordlessly. 

"U-Um- should- we keep going? Or do you w- " Chanyeol starts, his voice hoarse.

"Yes." Baekhyun breathes out heavily. "A million times yes, hurry, I'm ready." He quickly unlocks his ankles and allows Chanyeol to move. 

Chanyeol manages to chuckle before gently pulling away, pressing a loving kiss to Baekhyun's thigh before slipping out from between them. The taller gently climbs off of Baekhyun's mattress to undress, taking every annoying piece of clothing off of his searing flesh. "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"God, Chanyeol. Yes, just get over here already." Baekhyun groans.

"For a boy in a skirt, you're awfully bossy." Chanyeol snarks, letting out a chuckle.

"You are really pissing me off, I'm horny and not in the mood for jokes." Baekhyun snaps with red cheeks, secretly admiring Chanyeol's naked form. The strong shoulders, the broad torso, the solid hips. It makes him go mad just staring. 

"Alright, alright, feisty." Chanyeol gives a small laugh before reaching for the little bottle of lube he used earlier.

He lets out a tiny gasp as he prepares himself, the feeling of finally being touched a little overwhelming. Baekhyun watches in anticipation, unconsciously licking his lips as the taller strokes the lubricant onto himself.

"Yeollie.." Baekhyun whines softly, calling out to him with hands reached forward, beckoning him to come back. 

Chanyeol smiles a bit at the sight, Baekhyun clad in his socks and skirt, holding his arms out eagerly. The younger takes a few steps forward, Baekhyun instantly yanking him gently down onto the mattress, making him sit up against the headboard of the bed frame. Baekhyun's wide thighs straddle Chanyeol's hips and the taller's hands come up to grip at Baekhyun's waist, clutching handfuls of the skirt, grabbing there tightly as the elder looks down on him. 

Baekhyun's hand travels down to wrap around Chanyeol's length, aligning it with himself before slowly moving down onto it. Chanyeol's hands grip impossibly tighter with the feeling of Baekhyun's tightness around him. Once Baekhyun is all the way down, skin touching skin, they don't move for a minute or so, getting adjusted to the newfound sensation. 

"Y-You okay?" Chanyeol rasps out, reaching up with a stiff hand to caress Baekhyun's jawline.

The two gaze at each other with softness in their eyes. "I'm okay," Baekhyun breathes out, using both of the taller's shoulders as leverage. 

"You're so gorgeous, my baby." Chanyeol whispers sweetly, pulling Baekhyun forward so that their chests are touching. "So beautiful." 

Baekhyun's heart melts into a puddle at the tone in Chanyeol's voice, the words shining deeper than just some spur-of-the-moment, arousal-induced phrase. The older plants a kiss on Chanyeol's lips, lingering there for quite some time. This is much slower paced than Baekhyun imagined it to be just a couple minutes ago, but he isn't complaining. As he pulls back from Chanyeol's lips, Baekhyun finally starts rolling his hips forward slowly. 

"Oh, god." Chanyeol groans lowly, his face burying in the crook of Baekhyun's neck. 

Baekhyun bites his lip and clings onto Chanyeol's torso like a spider monkey, unwavering pleasure rocking through his body with each movement of his hips. Chanyeol's hips start thrusting upward, the two finding a rhythm that works. Chanyeol's hands move to grip Baekhyun's rear underneath the skirt, digging his fingertips into the plush flesh hard enough to bruise. It causes a moan to spill from the older's throat before he begins biting marks onto Chanyeol's tan shoulder. 

"Feels so good, Yeol." Baekhyun whimpers, their hips rocking against each other's.

"Mhm." Chanyeol replies, his face snuggling more into Baekhyun's neck.

They're silent for a couple minutes after that, the only sound in the room being the music from the speakers, the sound of their skin colliding, and the occasional moans and whimpers escaping their mouths. As their desperate hips rock with each other, Chanyeol mouths at the skin located at the bottom of Baekhyun's neck, sitting up a bit more to allow deeper access. The new angle caused by Chanyeol sitting up hits a spot inside Baekhyun that drags a loud, needy moan from his mouth, hips suddenly moving harder and less rhythmically. The taller hits Baekhyun's prostate a second time, Baekhyun unconsciously clenching roughly around Chanyeol's erection, causing a grunt to bubble from the younger's chest at the pressure. 

Growing a little impatient with the semi-slow pace they're going at, Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun down onto the mattress, now on top and able to thrust faster into the male with this new position. Baekhyun nearly loses it, Chanyeol's member pressing straight onto his sensitive spot with each thrust. The smaller turns into a moaning mess underneath Chanyeol, scratching faint pink lines down the taller's bare back.

"Harder, Yeol." Baekhyun gasps out, his eyes squeezing shut as Chanyeol obeys, his hips bucking forward roughly.

"Does it feel good, baby?" Chanyeol asks huskily, biting on Baekhyun's ear.

Baekhyun moans out something incoherent, thighs starting to quiver a bit as he wraps his legs around Chanyeol's waist. His arms fall off of Chanyeol's back, down onto the mattress, his fingers pulling on the sheets beside him, panting as he basically sees stars. It's suffocatingly hot, both of their bodies forming a thin layer of sweat, and neither can hardly get a solid intake of air. Chanyeol's thrusts get lazier and deeper, causing Baekhyun's toes to curl up. 

"Fuck, Baekhyun." Chanyeol moans shakily. "What are you doing to me? I'm already close."

Baekhyun nods with a whimper, ankles crossing to hold his legs in place, bucking against Chanyeol's thrusts. "K-Kiss me, Yeol. Please."

Chanyeol leans down and licks at Baekhyun's lips, before nibbling on them and passionately kissing him. Baekhyun whimpers into Chanyeol's mouth at the sound of the taller's hips slamming into his, the sound very erotic and appealing. Baekhyun's stomach feels the familiar coil of warm pleasure tightening at every push and pull of Chanyeol's hips, basking in the feeling of the hot length inside of him, rubbing against his walls in every right way possible. Chanyeol swirls his tongue around Baekhyun's one last time before breaking the connection and catching his breath. Baekhyun's abdomen suddenly tenses up greatly at one certain rough slam against his prostate, and Chanyeol's own little noises add to the sensations increasing with every thrust. 

Goosebumps crawl across Baekhyun's skin. "Chanyeol- " The word is hard to get out, but the message is loud and clear, Baekhyun is close. Really, really close. His small body starts trembling with the need for his release, Chanyeol's hips only going faster.

"I know, baby, I know." Chanyeol soothes, his own voice strained, indicating that he's not that far off either.

It's the strong hand pushing up the smooth fabric of the skirt up, reaching between their bodies and stroking a thumb over Baekhyun's slit that does it, pushing the smaller over the edge into his violent release, his arms flying around Chanyeol's neck and pulling tight around the taller's sweaty shoulders. A few loud, high-pitched whines make their way out as his hips snap upwards, spilling all over Chanyeol's fingers and the skirt.

A few more thrusts and Chanyeol climaxes much the same, face pressing into Baekhyun's neck, vision turning white for a brief second as his hips snap forward and he's releasing into the smaller with a quiet moan. 

After a few minutes of trying to regain their breathing, Chanyeol gently pulls out, the both quietly whimpering at the sensitivity and loss of warmth. The younger silently crawls off of the bed, stalking into Baekhyun's bathroom. 

Baekhyun lays there, staring at the ceiling, out of breath and completely spent. He closes his eyes and gathers his brain back together before slowly opening them. Chanyeol walks back with a wet rag, kneeling beside the older and cleaning him up. Baekhyun giggles at the feeling of the wet, scratchy fabric on his skin, a contented sigh leaving his lips. The two catch gazes, Chanyeol's actions slowing down for a second as they stare into each other's eyes lovingly. 

"Thank you." Baekhyun whispers, reaching out and grabbing Chanyeol's free hand with his own.

"What for?" 

"For everything. For liking me, for being my boyfriend, for being sexy and cute, for being good in bed- the list goes on." Baekhyun grins weakly.

Chanyeol laughs a little, bringing up their laced fingers to kiss on Baekhyun's knuckles. "You're welcome. And thank you for owning this skirt and these socks, they really look hot on you, I'm almost hoping for a round two," he jokes.

Baekhyun cackles and slaps Chanyeol's bare thigh. "Oh, shut up. I'm tired."

"Okay, let's get dressed and take a nap." Chanyeol says sweetly.

"Alright, let's do it." Baekhyun smiles brightly, sitting up and stealing a quick kiss.


	18. 18

Baekhyun frowns as he gazes into the refrigerator, there's nothing to eat. He shuts the door with a sigh and saunters out of the room, his frown getting replaced with a smile as he spots Chanyeol. Baekhyun glances around to make sure no one else is in the hallway before striding up to the taller and grabbing him, standing up on his tippy toes to plant a quick kiss upon Chanyeol's lips.

"Well hello to you too." Chanyeol grins. 

"I love kissing you." Baekhyun whispers.

"I love kissing me too."

Baekhyun pulls a face, laughing at Chanyeol's lame joke. "You ruined the moment, weirdo."

"You decided to date this weirdo though," Chanyeol snickers before leaning in and connecting their lips for a longer amount of time.

"Hey, I'm hungry." Baekhyun says when they pull apart.

"Hey hungry, I'm Chanyeol."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Shit, you're right. Anyways, will you go get me some pizza?" Baekhyun smiles.

"Hungry, we're supposed to be dieting right now." 

"My name is not hungry, shut up you dummy," Baekhyun chuckles then pouts. "I want pizza."

"Give me another kiss and I'll consider it." Chanyeol flashes a goofy smile.

Baekhyun doesn't hesitate to peck the taller's lips. "Okay, will you get me pizza now? Pleeeaseeee?"

"Fine, I'll get you pizza because I'm the best boyfriend in the world." 

"Oh, I know you are." Baekhyun pets Chanyeol's head. "Now go get me pizza, slave!"

"Slave?" Chanyeol frowns. "I'm not your slave."

"It was a joke, chillax." Baekhyun giggles. "I'm gonna go change into some pajamas."

"Alright, babe, I'll get going." Chanyeol rolls his eyes playfully.

As Baekhyun walks past, he slaps the younger's butt with a small whistle. "By the way, your ass looks amazing in those jeans."

"I know, but don't drool too much." Chanyeol calls as he walks towards the front door, turning slightly to throw a wink at the smaller.

"Too late, there's already a puddle on the floor." Baekhyun jokes. "Be safe!"

Chanyeol smiles. "I will," he replies before exiting.

Baekhyun smiles giddily to himself before heading towards him and Minseok's room. As soon as the door opens, his eyes widen as he sees a scene he never thought he'd witness, Minseok and Jongdae making out on Minseok's bed. When the two hurriedly pull apart from each other and glance to Baekhyun in horror, Baekhyun blinks a couple times in shock.

"I'll uh- just leave." Baekhyun manages to speak, quickly slamming the door shut.

The door opens back up right away to an out of breath, red-lipped, Minseok with disheveled hair. "Baek, wait." Minseok grabs him and pulls him in, shutting the door behind them. 

Baekhyun glances to Jongdae, who is sitting there awkwardly on Minseok's bed looking the same as the elder, messy hair and bright lips, avoiding eye contact. Minseok clears his throat a little bit, going to sit on the bed but leaving a reasonably large empty space between him and Jongdae. Baekhyun just stares at the two, his heart racing in surprise.

"W-Wow um- I wasn't expecting that..." Baekhyun chuckles nervously.

"Yeah.." Minseok trails off, cursing inwardly at the awkwardness of this situation.

"How long have you - "

"Three months." Jongdae cuts in. "We've been doing this for three months."

"Oh," Baekhyun's mind whirls. "I had no fucking idea that anything was going on between you two! How in the hell did you guys hide it so well?"

The two shrug, relieved that Baekhyun isn't throwing a conniption fit about the shocking revelation. 

"Are you guys, like, official or?" Baekhyun questions.

They both shake their heads.

Baekhyun frowns, sitting down on one of the small living chairs in the corner of the room. "Why not?"

"Too busy, too risky. We didn't want to get caught." Minseok answers. "I'm glad it was just you who walked in.."

"You guys should've really been careful and locked the door, I mean- sometimes Chanyeol and I do things and almost fo- " Baekhyun covers his mouth with wide eyes.

Jongdae's eyes widen. "You and Chanyeol? What?"

"I knew you said you liked him but you didn't tell me that you've been hooking up with him!" Minseok exclaims.

"N-No, we're not! I swear!" Baekhyun tries to deny, earning a roll of eyes from the two on Minseok's bed. 

"It's too late, you spilled the beans." Jongdae smirks, crossing his arms.

Baekhyun groans. "Fine, fine. But we're not hooking up."

"Then what are you doing if not hooking up?" Minseok's eyebrow raises.

"Well..." Baekhyun smiles a little at the thought of the tall goof with big ears. "We've been dating for almost three weeks now."

Minseok and Jongdae gasp. "Dating?!"

"Keep your voices down!" 

"Shit, do you really think that's a good idea?" Minseok worries.

"I mean, we like each other," he mutters. "So, why not?"

"Baekhyun, what if someone finds out that isn't supportive of- those kinds of relationships? Like our managers?" Jongdae asks seriously. 

"What do you mean by that? Who will tell?"

"I'm not saying that anyone will tell, I'm saying what if you two get caught?"

Baekhyun narrows his gaze on Jongdae, finding himself getting a little annoyed. "You two aren't dating but someone could've easily walked in and saw you guys making out. That's no different." 

"He's got a point, dating or not we all can get caught if we're not careful." Minseok pipes in.

"Agh, right. I'm sorry, Baek. I'm just worried about your happiness." Jongdae looks away.

"That's sweet but you should probably worry more about locking the door before getting frisky." Baekhyun's eyebrows raise a little.

Minseok giggles. "Okay, we'll be more careful."

"How do you think the other members would react if they knew?" Jongdae sighs. "I mean, four out of nine of us are romantically involved with one another."

"I don't think they would mind much, as long as they don't see any pda or anything." Minseok replies.

"I don't know, all I know is that I don't want anyone finding out about it, alright? What if someone in the group is homophobic? That would split us up and I sure as hell don't want our careers to end just because of some spur of the moment romance."

"Spur of the moment romance?" Minseok frowns. "Wow, that's kind of harsh."

Jongdae immediately waves his hands in denial. "No, no that's not what I meant. I mean- "

"We know what you meant, you just worded it wrong." Baekhyun interrupts. "Anyways, what should we do? Keep it a secret?"

"For as long as possible, yes." Minseok nods.

"What are we keeping secret?" Chanyeol pops into the room with a small box of pizza, the smell of cheese and marinara sauce assaulting the three's nostrils.

"Our little flings." Jongdae replies simply.

"Our?" Chanyeol's eyes widen.

"I'll explain in the other room," Baekhyun stands up and starts pushing the taller out. "I'll let you guys finish what y'all were doing earlier, lock the door and no sex on my bed!" 

He laughs as he shuts the door, hearing the two inside groaning from embarrassment. Chanyeol just stands there, pizza in hand, confused to the hilt about Baekhyun's words.

"Are we going to your room or what?" Baekhyun pokes Chanyeol's cheek.

"Uh yeah," Chanyeol blinks as they head into his room. "Sehun isn't here, him and Yixing are at the studio practicing some dance."

"Ooh goody." Baekhyun smirks. "Let's eat then have some fun while we're at it."

"You're such a horndog, geez." Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

"We hardly get alone time so of course I am." Baekhyun chuckles. "It doesn't help that you look like a fucking Greek god!"

Chanyeol laughs, shutting the door behind them and locking it. "Okay, that's a little dramatic but I know I'm hot. They don't call me three minutes and one second for nothing."

Baekhyun giggles and nods. "Anyways, Minseok and Jongdae are a thing. I mean- not dating but they're hooking up I guess."

"Really?!" Chanyeol splutters, sitting down on his bed in a criss cross position and opening the pizza box. "Wow, what the hell..."

Baekhyun plops down next to the younger male, leaning on one of his elbows. "Yeah I know. Feed me pizza already, I'm starving over here!"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and picks up a slice, smiling a little as Baekhyun's mouth opens wide to greet the greasy goodness. Chanyeol holds the pizza up to Baekhyun's lips, feeding the smaller. "You're the most adorable human being I've ever seen."

Baekhyun closes his eyes as he chews. "Thank you," he chuckles with his mouth still full of food. Baekhyun opens his eyes in delight. "This pizza is the best I've ever had, holy shit."

"It's from the same place we always get it from." Chanyeol laughs. "It's probably because we've been dieting lately."

"Yeah, ah I hate dieting. I love food too much." Baekhyun whines.

"Me too." Chanyeol sighs. "It's too quiet, I'm going to play some music."

He proceeds to plug in his phone to the speakers on his nightstand, playing some soft, R&B jams from one of his playlists. Baekhyun lays down on the bed, his back fully against the mattress, appreciating the music while shoving some pizza in his mouth. 

After awhile of eating silently, slice after slice, Baekhyun pushes the pizza box off of the bed. "I'm so full, thanks for the pizza, Yeol." He smiles a little.

"Anytime, your majesty." Chanyeol jokes, scooting closer to lazily wrap his arms around his warm boyfriend.

Baekhyun exhales in content. "You know, I actually don't feel like doing anything risqué right now. You're so warm and squishy. Can we just cuddle?"

"Of course!" 

The two shift their positions so they're lying straight on the bed, limbs tangled and facing each other, staring into the other's eyes lovingly. Chanyeol hums along to the speakers, lightly stroking Baekhyun's side as he does. Baekhyun's heart warms at the gentle touch, moving to lay his face in Chanyeol's neck. He breathes in the soothing scent of the taller's cologne and starts humming the harmony to Chanyeol's melody, the two softly going along with the quiet music. The song goes on, the couple peacefully humming together, then Chanyeol speaks up.

"I know we've only been dating for a couple weeks but I've known you for almost eight years and I want to tell you how much you mean to me, my Byun bunny." Chanyeol whispers softly.

Baekhyun pulls back from Chanyeol's neck, grinning sweetly up at the younger. "How much do I mean to you?"

"You mean the world to me." Chanyeol smiles, pecking Baekhyun's cheek. "I-I love you, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun's smile spreads so wide, his cheeks start to hurt. "I love you too."


	19. 19

"Just follow me." Chanyeol whispers impatiently, tugging Baekhyun silently through the long hallway.

"It's two in the fucking morning, god just please explain why you woke me up." Baekhyun grumbles, allowing himself to be dragged by the stronger.

"Shh. You'll wake everyone up." Chanyeol snaps. He finally pulls Baekhyun into the bathroom, hurriedly closing and locking the door behind them. 

Baekhyun yawns and whispers, "Are you horny or something? Because I'm exhausted and want to sleep."

Chanyeol sighs in annoyance. "You started it."

Baekhyun smiles and blinks innocently. "What ever do you mean, Yeollie?"

Chanyeol frowns and digs out his phone from his pajama pant pocket, holding it up for Baekhyun to see.

"I sent that hours ago." Baekhyun says simply, "Now, if you'll excuse me, my comfy bed is waiting for my return." The older starts unlocking the door.

Chanyeol takes a quick glance to the picture on his phone, of Baekhyun wearing over the knee socks and absolutely nothing else. "I was asleep when you sent it."

"Sorry about your luck, pal." Baekhyun frowns. "Ugh, why am I even awake right now? I'll get going."

"Oh no." Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's elbow. "You aren't going anywhere."

Baekhyun scrunches up his face in displeasure. "I'm tired and not asleep, thanks to you."

"I'm turned on and can't sleep, thanks to you." Chanyeol frowns. "So, who will get relief first?"

"Me."

Chanyeol scowls and sets his phone on the vanity before grabbing Baekhyun's wrists and pinning them above his head, against the door. "I don't think so."

"Then why'd you ask?" Baekhyun frowns.

"I thought that maybe you wouldn't be a tease for once, but I guess I was wrong." 

"Yes, you were wrong, now let me go back to my room so I can sle- "

Baekhyun's cut off with rough, warm lips against his own. He doesn't push Chanyeol away, but he doesn't respond to the younger's wet, needy kiss either. After more than a few seconds though, something about the way Chanyeol's lips move causes the smaller to give in, he doesn't know how to explain it. The taller's lips are warm and move so perfectly against his, pressing in a little more firmly. The kiss is warm and wet and desperate, Baekhyun feels a shiver run through his body as one of Chanyeol's hands capture a side of his face, keeping him close.

The one kiss turns into several, occasional parting of their lips just long enough to suck in a quick breath when breathing through their noses isn't enough anymore. Baekhyun whines slightly, suddenly wanting to touch Chanyeol but unable to do so because the taller has his wrists pinned above his head. The elder starts tugging his hands down, pulling his wrists out of their hold and snaking his arms around Chanyeol's neck instead. 

Chanyeol, way too caught up in the sinful lips moving against his own, doesn't seem to pay much attention to this, trailing his own large hands down Baekhyun's sides to rest on the smaller's hips. Chanyeol deepens their kisses, tilting his head to the side and nipping on Baekhyun's bottom lip. The older makes a tiny little whimpering noise from the back of his throat, causing heat to flare inside of Chanyeol.

The younger breaks the kiss and pushes Baekhyun fully back against the door, squishing their chests together. Their faces only inches apart, Chanyeol looks down at him with his eyes so dark with lust yet his face undeniably happy with love.

"Baekhyun," he says, just that, just the smaller's name, and then kisses him again, with so much tenderness it makes Baekhyun ache all the way down to his core.

His eyes flutter closed and he breathes deeply as Chanyeol's lips leave his and trail a series of kisses over his jaw, his cheek, up to his ear. "Chanyeol," he whispers, just needing to say something, anything.

Baekhyun moves his arms from taller's neck to wrap around his boyfriend, hugging the tall body in closer, feeling all of his tiredness subside. Chanyeol is kissing his neck and Baekhyun presses his face against the younger's shoulder, inhaling the scent of creamy coconut mixed with vanilla, feeling warm all over from the burst of pure, unfiltered affection that courses through him.

Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol up to kiss his face, everywhere he can reach, and he doesn't want to ever stop. He is also getting kind of turned on by now, who knew that making out in a bathroom while the members are sleeping is so much more sexy, but he clearly doesn't mind. Chanyeol lets out a shaky sigh, drops his face to Baekhyun's shoulder and slides his hands around him to hug him back hard.

"God, Baekhyun," he says before lifting his head up again and starting to kiss the spot right under Baekhyun's jawline, where he knows all too well is Baekhyun's sensitive spot. 

Baekhyun closes his eyes and basks in the fantastic sensation that ripples through his body as Chanyeol sucks languidly on that spot, his tight grip on Chanyeol's torso loosening with every movement of the taller's lips. 

"I love you." Baekhyun whispers out of the blue, his eyes still closed and his head falling back against the white, wooden door.

"I love you too, Baek." Chanyeol's heart softens but he continues down Baekhyun's neck, kissing and sucking softly.

As much as Baekhyun's arousal strengthens with Chanyeol's warm mouth on his skin, it feels all the more soothing. Baekhyun's muscles relax, and eventually, Chanyeol is basically holding up his body because his legs grow weak. 

"Your skin is so soft." Chanyeol whispers, biting down on Baekhyun's right collar bone.

Baekhyun, eyes closed still, hums out a half-response. Chanyeol doesn't think much of it until a little bit afterwards he feels Baekhyun's body go completely limp and he hears soft snores. He chuckles in utter disbelief, pulling his head back to stare at the smaller who has fallen asleep standing up. 

"I guess you weren't lying when you said you were exhausted." Chanyeol mutters gently.

Sighing in a little disappointment, his abdomen still tense with arousal, he smiles as he holds up the cute, sleeping boy whose head is now lolled to the side as he snores quietly.

"Baby, wake up." Chanyeol gently taps one of Baekhyun's cheeks.

Baekhyun's bloodshot eyes open and his cheeks immediately turn pink in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, Yeollie. It just felt so nice and I couldn't help it." He then yawns and blinks tiredly.

"It's okay, I didn't know that you were this tired." Chanyeol smiles sweetly. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

"But you're so warm." Baekhyun pouts, snuggling his face in Chanyeol's chest.

"You want to sleep in my bed?" Chanyeol asks carelessly.

"I wish, but the guys would never let us live if they saw us sleeping in the same bed." Baekhyun slurs, his eyes half-lidded with exhaustion.

"Who cares? We'll just say that you had a bad dream or something." 

Baekhyun flashes a small smile and nods, "Okay. Carry me?"

Chanyeol picks Baekhyun up bridal style, forgetting about his phone, and exits the bathroom to go back to him and Sehun's room.

A little while later when all is calm, the couple sound asleep in Chanyeol's bed, one of the doors open. A sleepy male makes his way to the bathroom in the dark, almost tripping over a random shoe on the way. He waddles into the bathroom and flicks the light on with the intention to do his business then go back to sleep, but stops in confusion when he sees a phone lying on the counter. 

"Isn't this Chanyeol's phone?" He whispers to himself, picking up the black device.

To check if it's the tall male's phone, he turns it on and unlocks it. What he sees on the screen causes him to gasp and drop the phone face down on the marble vanity, the screen cracking a bit. 

"What the hell?!"


	20. 20

The three sleeping males don't wake up right away when the lights in the room are flicked on, however they do wake up when Baekhyun is grabbed by the arm and yanked out of Chanyeol's bed.

Sleepily, Baekhyun looks towards the culprit who woke him, Chanyeol, and Sehun up as he limply stands in front of the guy. Baekhyun yawns. "Is something wrong?"

"What's going on?" Sehun asks rashly from across the room, annoyed that he got woken up.

"It doesn't concern you." 

"Well if it doesn't concern me, why did you wake me up?" Sehun groans and points to his alarm clock. "Look at that. Three forty-seven in the morning. If you just wanted Baekhyun- wait a second. Baekhyun? Why are you in our room? And why were you in Chanyeol's bed?"

"I didn't mean to wake you up, smart ass." The male snaps. "I meant to wake up these two and somehow conveniently they were in the same fucking bed." He glares at Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

"Wow, okay someone is in a pissy mood." Sehun counters. "I'll just leave to get some milk or something. But if you're going to yell and wake everyone and their brother up, can you make it quick? I seriously need exactly seven hours of sleep or else I'll get acne and we're idols, we can't- "

"Just get out, Sehun, for the love of everything that is in me right now, get out!" 

Sehun glances to Baekhyun and Chanyeol with a 'what-in-the-hell-did-you-guys-do-to-make-him-so-angry' expression before climbing out of his own bed and darting out of the room.

"I know there's something going on between you two." The guy holding onto Baekhyun's arm chides as soon as Sehun shuts the door behind him.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Baekhyun exclaims, the grip on his arm tightening painfully.

"What are you talking about?" Chanyeol finally speaks up. "And let go of Baekhyun's arm for gods sake, you'll bruise his skin."

"Don't play dumb, I saw the picture on your phone." He lets go of Baekhyun, who in turn quickly steps away in fear.

Chanyeol's eyes widen as he recalls earlier in the bathroom before him and Baekhyun came in here to sleep. He left his phone on the vanity with the nude picture that Baekhyun sent him pulled up. Oh no.

"Junmyeon, I- we- nothing is going on." Chanyeol struggles, "Do you have my phone?"

"What picture?" Baekhyun asks, his heart thumping in his ribcage. "What picture are you talking about?"

"Would you like for me to show you, Baekhyun?" Junmyeon scoffs, pulling Chanyeol's phone from his pocket and unlocking it. "Here."

Baekhyun looks down to Junmyeon's outstretched hand and his heart plummets into his stomach. They've been caught. "Oh no- that's just- um that's- "

"Save it. I know it's you." Junmyeon rolls his eyes. "I don't fucking care to hear about the details, but how long has this been going on? Huh? Did you guys get bored and decide to fuck each other or something? Well?"

"We've been dating now for about a month." Chanyeol says with a stern look on his face. "I love him, hyung. I know you're mad but I can't help but to love him. So, please, don't overreact and think about this."

"Think about it?!" Junmyeon shouts suddenly. "Have you even thought about it?! Our fans?! Our success?! What happens if you guys get caught by any of our fucking staff?! Huh?! How does 'Exo, the first group to have an openly gay relationship between two of the members' sound to you?! You know how our country is with homosexuality! How selfish can you be?! It could ruin not just your careers but all of Exo's! Oh my god! I knew you two were irresponsible to some extent but this just- what the hell were you guys thinking?!"

Defeated, the two stay silent as Junmyeon seethes at them. 

Just then, Sehun, Minseok, and Jongin open the door to see what all of the commotion is about so early in the morning. 

"Woah, woah what's going- " Jongin starts but is interrupted by Junmyeon shouting again.

"You guys are done! Whatever this is, was, it's over, alright?! No more!" Junmyeon chucks Chanyeol's phone onto the taller's bed.

Tears start forming in Baekhyun's eyes. "No, wait! Junmyeon! Please! W-We'll hide it from everyone, I swear! Please don't!"

"You heard what I said! Are you really going to risk all of our careers just to be with Chanyeol? Hm?!"

Baekhyun chokes on his words, tears streaking his honey colored cheeks. "B-But we love each other. Please don't- "

"Baekhyun, stop." Chanyeol says gently, a couple hot tears escaping his own eyes. "Junmyeon is right, we have to be professional. We're at the peak of our careers, we can't risk anything."

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun cries, "I-I thought you loved me."

Those words pierce Chanyeol's heart deeper than anything has ever before. "I do, Baekhyun. I do. But there are other people's lives involved. We can't be selfish."

"I-I don't care anymore! I can't do it!" Baekhyun sobs, falling into Chanyeol's arms.

The three in the room are completely unaware of the three standing in the doorway as all of this plays out. 

Junmyeon frowns a little. "I want you guys to be happy, I swear to god I do, but I don't want what all of us have worked for to just get sucked away like quicksand. Please understand why you can't be in a romantic relationship, I'm sorry." The elder says, his anger seemingly subsided.

Chanyeol gives a deep sigh before hugging Baekhyun tightly to his chest, feeling his shirt getting drops of the smaller's tears on it. "I-I know, and I'm sorry that we didn't think much before getting too involved with each other. I-Is it alright if I talk to him..alone?"

Junmyeon nods, stepping back so Chanyeol can stand up from the bed. "Then Baekhyun has to go back to his own room, alright?"

Chanyeol nods. "Come on," The tall male says gently to Baekhyun, who is latched onto him like a leech. "Let's go in the rec room."

As they start walking out, the two are met with three pairs of wide eyes and three shocked facial expressions. No one says a word as they clear a path for the distressed couple, Minseok flashing Baekhyun a very apologetic face before turning to go back to their shared room. Jongin and Sehun however, look back into the room where Junmyeon is standing.

"W-What in the hell just happened?" Jongin stutters.

"Hyung, they- love each other?" Sehun asks with wide eyes. "I mean- I knew something was different with the way they acted but I wasn't expecting this!"

"Yeah, me either." Junmyeon sighs, running his fingers through his dark brown hair. "C'mon, let's all go back to bed."

The three disperse into their respective rooms, meanwhile Baekhyun and Chanyeol stand tearfully in front of each other in the dorm's recreation room. 

Chanyeol puts his hands on Baekhyun's small shoulders and looks him in the eyes. "I love you so much, Byun Baekhyun. Don't you forget that, okay?"

Baekhyun tries to take a deep breath, his trembling shoulders and rapid tears making it difficult. "Then why won't you fight for me? Y-You're giving up this easily?"

"I don't want everyone else to suffer on our account." Chanyeol frowns. "I hate this as much as you do."

"I don't want to break up." Baekhyun steps forward and clings onto Chanyeol's torso. "I want to stay with you."

"We can stay together, Baek. Neither of us is leaving. We just have to be friends, band mates, and nothing else."

Baekhyun's heart shatters into dust at the thought of it but he needs to be strong in order to keep the band, the fans, and their management happy. "Fine, Yeol," Baekhyun pulls back, hot tears blinding his vision. "But promise me one thing."

"Anything." Chanyeol reaches out to pet Baekhyun's head softly.

"Down the road, when Exo is just a memory, if we still love each other....can we try this again?" 

"Of course, Baekhyun. Of course we can, I promise." Chanyeol leans in and places a lingering kiss upon the older's forehead.

"This hurts like hell." Baekhyun whispers, his  voice broken and raspy.

"Yeah, it does." Chanyeol sighs. "This is the last time I'll be able to say this for awhile but,"

"I love you." They say in unison.

Chanyeol forces a sad smile. "You should go back to your room and sleep."

"I don't want to sleep yet, just hold me for a little longer. I don't want this moment to end because when I wake up in a few hours, we're going to be Baekhyun and Chanyeol, the happy-go-lucky best friends not Baekhyun and Chanyeol, the most loving couple there is. This sucks."

"We'll get through it." Chanyeol replies emptily.

Baekhyun sniffles as his tears slow down, a couple rolling down his pink face slowly. "I hope so."


	21. 21

The next month has dragged on slowly, their tour, award shows, photo shoots, rehearsals. It's all the same. The news of what happened that night, or morning, buzzed around the dorm almost instantaneously, shocking some more than others causing a cloud of awkwardness to loom over the members. As soon as Jongdae found out how upset Junmyeon was about Baekhyun and Chanyeol, he cut off all ties with Minseok, completely avoiding the older. Minseok understood but it still stung. For two weeks after their forced breakup, Baekhyun cried himself to sleep every night, missing Chanyeol's warm hugs and kisses. 

Minseok, being the caring person he is, would sing soft lullabies into the darkness to calm Baekhyun down and that helped tremendously. On Chanyeol's end however, the tall male had developed a nighttime habit of staring up at the ceiling into the pitch black of the room until his eyes burnt with exhaustion. Sehun had had no idea that this was happening until now, a little over a month later.

Suddenly waking up with a throat as dry as a desert, Sehun flicks the bedside lamp on, hoping to get a glass of water. His eyes adjust to the lighting change and he swings his legs over the edge of his mattress, putting a pair of doraemon slippers onto his feet. He gasps when he sits up straight and sees Chanyeol, frozen on his back and staring at the ceiling, not even aware that Sehun is awake. 

"Chanyeol?" Sehun tries, standing up and walking over to the older's bed. "Hey, Chanyeol?" Sehun touches his shoulder.

A shocked breath is released from Chanyeol, his body flinching a little as he's sucked back into reality. "Sehun?" His tired eyes look up at Sehun curiously.

"Are you okay?" Sehun sits down beside the taller's legs.

"I'm fine. What time is it?" Chanyeol's forehead creases with worry.

"A little after two." Sehun bites his lip anxiously, reaching out to check Chanyeol's forehead. "No fever. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Sehun. Go back to sleep."

"Have you been awake this whole time?" Sehun's eyes widen greatly.

Chanyeol groans softly and sits up, turning his head to be at eye level with the younger. "Yeah...I- haven't been able to sleep properly since- well you know."

Sehun sucks in a sharp breath of pity, frowning sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Chanyeol whispers, his voice cracking weakly. 

"Wow, I feel like a douchebag. You've held it together so well in front of us, I haven't even bothered to ask you if you were okay." Sehun leans forward to give him a friendly hug. "Talk to me, okay? Right now. Tell me everything."

"No. Sehun, go back to sleep, we have a packed schedule tomorrow."

Sehun releases the taller from the hug and pouts. "I don't care. I'll stay up all night if that's what it takes for you to feel better. Even just a little bit. Now spill your heart out. I'm here to listen."

Chanyeol sighs and looks down to his lap. "You're a good friend, Sehun."

"I know." Sehun smiles softly. "But I'm a month late on this."

"Where do I even start?" 

Sehun gives Chanyeol's arm a little reassuring squeeze. "From the beginning. I want to know everything, the good and the bad."

-

"It's killing me to act as if nothing has ever happened between us. I don't know what to do, Sehun. My heart hurts so much. I miss Baekhyun more than anything. It sounds weird because I literally see him everyday but I miss him being mine. I miss the little smile he would give me when I called him a cute name, I miss the sparkle in his eyes when we would pull apart from a kiss, I miss his cuddles, I miss his warmth, and I especially miss the way it sounded when he told me he loved me. God, I've never experienced missing something so much before, it's absolutely miserable. What's worse is, there's no way we'll ever become as close of friends as we were before because he looks at me with so much sadness in his eyes now. It's as if he's screaming 'I hate that you gave me up but I know that it was the right thing to do'. It rips my heart to shreds everyday. I love Exo, I love the fans, I appreciate all the opportunities that I've been offered but now everything just seems like it's going nowhere, it's so dull and repetitive. I feel like I'm sinking."

Junmyeon puts his ear up to the door of Sehun and Chanyeol's room. Being room neighbors, the older woke up when he heard the two conversing and some crying. He decided to listen in, so he got up and quietly snuck out into the hallway. Now he's here, a heavy feeling of guilt settled into his chest after hearing Chanyeol's confession. Junmyeon looks down to his wrist at the watch he forgot to take off last night before going to bed, seeing that it's almost five in the morning. How long have Sehun and Chanyeol been talking? 

Frowning, Junmyeon steps away from the door, trying to shake Chanyeol's words out of his mind. He did what had to be done, Baekhyun and Chanyeol can't risk all the member's careers because of love. Sure, he feels terribly guilty from snatching away their happiness but it was the only thing he could do as the leader of this band. He's not here to make peace, he's here to guide Exo to success. Although this be the case, he can't push down the nagging feeling of 'you ruined your fellow member's happiness' and 'breaking them up wasn't the only option'.

Telling himself to be strong and not back down on his decision because it's the best choice for everyone, he heads to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. He goes the cabinets to retrieve a mug, then he stalks over to the coffee maker. 

"Crap, coffee grounds," he whispers to himself, turning around to search for an open package of the powdery substance. 

He closes the door to the cabinet and goes back to the coffee machine, about to turn it on but then flinches when he hears a soft voice calling out his name.

"Junmyeon." 

The short male turns around to face Yixing, who is standing by the kitchen doorway with an unsure look on his face. 

"Yixing, jesus." Junmyeon chuckles. "You scared me."

"Sorry for startling you," Yixing trails off, looking to the ground.

"You're fine. What's up? You don't usually wake up this early." Junmyeon starts to open the bag of coffee grounds.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"This is really bad timing because of everything that has happened with Baekhyun and Chanyeol...." 

Junmyeon's head cocks to the side slightly in question. "Yixing, what are y- "

"I'm in love with you."

Taking a second to process the other's words, the now open bag of coffee slips from Junmyeon's fingers, landing on the ground and spilling onto the linoleum floor. He stares at Yixing like a deer in headlights, jaw slack in disbelief. 

"U-Um, I'm sorry..what did you say? I don't think I heard you right." Junmyeon stumbles, his heart rate starting to increase.

Yixing takes a quick glance to the brown specks of coffee powder all over the ground by Junmyeon's socked feet then he looks back up into Junmyeon's eyes with a more confident, intimidating gaze. "I said I'm in love with you, Junmyeon."


	22. 22

"Alright, so we're leaving tomorrow for Japan and I want to try something different." Junmyeon states, looking at everyone.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyungsoo asks curiously, staring at the ball cap in the older's hands.

"I put nine little pieces of paper in this hat, they each have numbers on them. There are four pairs and one odd. We're each going to draw one and whoever has the pair, that's who we will room with. Whoever has the odd, rooms alone." Junmyeon smiles. "It's like a game. No trading room partners either, I don't want the headache."

"Okay, seems fair enough." Jongdae nods, stretching out his hand. "I wanna go first."

"Hey, I wanna go first!" Sehun exclaims, pushing Jongdae out of the way and stalking over to Junmyeon with a satisfied grin. He plunges his fingers into the hat and pulls out a paper.

"You're such an ass, Sehun." Jongdae rolls his eyes. 

Sehun chuckles. "I know my ass is nice but could you please not speak about it? I don't appreciate the subject coming from your mouth."

"What? As far as I know there's nothing to even say about that subject." Jongdae snaps.

Sehun gasps. "How dare you!"

"Okay, children. Settle down." Jongin counters. "Jongdae, just pick a number already."

One by one, the members draw pieces of paper from the cap. 

"Yay! We both have fours!" Sehun cheers happily as he clings onto Minseok's arm.

"I have a five.." Kyungsoo trails off. "That means I'm alone, right? Finally."

"That's sad." Jongdae chuckles.

"Not to me." Kyungsoo frowns. "Yixing is always the one rooming by himself, finally I get to."

"Yeah, and looks like I'm rooming with Junmyeon." Yixing smirks.

Junmyeon, who was too busy watching Sehun almost rip Minseok's arm off, whips his head around with wide eyes. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. See? We both have ones." Yixing points to Junmyeon's slip of paper.

"Th-There must have been some kind of mistake." Junmyeon laughs nervously. "Kyungsoo, trade him."

Yixing frowns. "You said no trading."

"Exactly. I'm not trading for anything. I want to be alone for once." Kyungsoo adds.

"Aw, c'mon, Soo. Just this once? For me?" Junmyeon pouts.

"Oh my god, guys. Junmyeon is using aegyo." Sehun gasps.

"No way in hell." Kyungsoo deadpans. "And wipe that look off your face, I don't like it."

"You should do aegyo more often, it's cute." Yixing offers quietly.

Junmyeon turns red and quickly looks downwards. "Shut up. I don't want to room with you."

"What did Yixing do to you? Aren't you guys close?" Minseok asks Junmyeon.

Noticing how Junmyeon is at a loss for words, Yixing pipes in. "I snore really loud, I don't blame him," he lies.

Junmyeon doesn't really know what happens in his body, but something in him wants to admire how sweet Yixing is to lie like that even though it must hurt to be in constant rejection from the person you like. It's not that Junmyeon truly dislikes the guy, but after the sudden confession of love the other day from the Chinese male and Junmyeon ultimately rejecting him, things have been awkward and weird between them.

"I see." Minseok laughs. "Good luck then, Junmyeon."

Junmyeon mumbles his thanks before turning to walk out of the room. "I'm going to bed now, be up bright and early tomorrow morning, guys."

They all bid him goodnight then he disappears into the hallway.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun sits there in silence, staring at the white slip with a small three on it, biting his lip. 

"So, what number do you have?" Jongin asks Jongdae. 

"Two."

"Oh, sweet. We're roomies." Jongin smiles.

Baekhyun gulps. Then this means...

"Baekhyun." 

The small male hears a deep voice whisper. Baekhyun doesn't look up from his gaze at the tiny three. This can't be happening. Why him? Why now?

"Okay, well, I'm off to bed." Sehun says, getting up from the couch. "Chanyeol? You coming?"

Chanyeol takes one last look to Baekhyun before replying. "I'll be there in a minute."

"I think we should all get to bed, we have to leave at four in the morning." Jongdae comments.

Jongin smiles. "Yeah, okay, goodnight everyone!" 

They all start heading to their rooms for the night, leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol to sit in an awkward silence, not making eye contact. They sit there for what seems like ages, on opposite ends of the couch, contemplating how to even talk to each other. This is the very first time they have been alone in a room together since the night of their breakup, and that was a little over a month ago. 

"So, um," Chanyeol is the first to break the silence, hesitant of course, but he slowly takes a peek at Baekhyun's face. "I drew a three, I guess that means we're rooming with each other for the next couple weeks."

"I guess so." Baekhyun replies, not allowing himself to cry. He's done enough of that these past weeks.

"H-How have you been?"

Baekhyun forces a small, bitter giggle. "Great," he says sarcastically. "Just fantastic."

"I'm sorry." Chanyeol finally peels his eyes away from the smaller.

The older of the two cringes at those words, the words he hasn't wanted to hear from Chanyeol's mouth. "It's not your fault."

"Yet I somehow feel responsible, it was my idea to drag you into the bathroom, my phone that I left on the vanity, my suggestion that you sleep in my bed. I'm sorry for that."

"Just stop, okay? I don't want to hear it. It's not your fault." Baekhyun takes a deep breath. "I can't handle this, I'm ending the conversation. Goodnight, Chanyeol,"and with that, Baekhyun stands up and walks to his bedroom for the night.

-

"I said I'm in love with you, Junmyeon."

The words play on repeat in the leader's brain, causing his mind to whirl and his cheeks to become rosy. Ever since Yixing's confession that morning, which was more than a few days ago, he can't help but to get flustered. What was that idiot Yixing thinking anyways? 

'Oh, hey, I know you just made two of our bandmates breakup because dating fellow members is a bad idea and only sets careers up for failure but I'm in love with you, just thought you should know.' 

Okay, Yixing didn't say those exact words but he might as well have. That was probably the absolute worst time to suddenly drop a love confession. Junmyeon closes his eyes for a brief second as he sips on his matcha latte, trying his best not to do something to embarrass himself in front of the Japanese fans who followed him into this cafe. 

It's about nine in the morning, and as soon as they got settled into their hotel rooms, Junmyeon decided to go out for a bit to avoid being stuck alone with Yixing. But his plan doesn't last very long because his phone vibrates in his pocket with a text from their manager asking where he is. He sighs and finishes off his latte before standing up to exit and return to the hotel. 

Junmyeon walks down the streets of Tokyo, taking in all the sights and aromas of everything with his hands casually resting in his pockets. As he saunters around, he stumbles across a store with some Exo posters in the windows. He stops walking and stares at one particular picture from a photo shoot that he and Yixing did one summer. For some reason, he finds himself unable to look away from the younger's bright smile, persistent dimple, and happy eyes. Remembering back to the photo shoot where they were all buddy-buddy, happy to be in a close proximity with each other because they have always had a good time together, Junmyeon finds himself smiling to himself as he is lost staring at the picture. 

"Yixing, huh?" Junmyeon whispers. "Why Yixing of all people?"

The male takes a deep breath before snapping out of his trance and trudging back to the hotel with one thing and one thing only on his mind.

How long has Yixing felt this way?


	23. 23

"Where is that little punk?" Jongdae huffs, walking towards Kyungsoo's hotel room.

After three knocks on the door, it flies open to a confused male standing in a white robe. "It's nearly eleven and I'm about to sleep, what are you doing here?"

"Jongin disappeared from our room, I don't know where he went. I thought he'd be here with you."

Kyungsoo sighs. "Why would he be in my room, Jongdae?"

"I don't know, he always hangs around you so I was under the impression that you guys are close- " Jongdae starts but is interrupted.

"What? D-Did he say that? That we're close?" Kyungsoo stumbles, his face flushing a light pink. 

Jongdae stares at Kyungsoo quizzically, narrowing his eyes. "No, he didn't. I just assumed you were. You're acting weird."

"Sorry," Kyungsoo clears his throat. "Anyways, try checking Sehun and Minseok's room." 

Jongdae nods. "Okay, goodnight."

"Night." Kyungsoo shuts the door in his face.

"Hm..weird." Jongdae whispers to himself as he turns on his heels to head to Sehun and Minseok's hotel room.

He brushes off the thought of a stuttering Kyungsoo as he approaches the room, knocking three times once again. The door opens and Jongdae unconsciously holds his breath when he sees Minseok standing before him, the older male seemingly just as surprised.

"J-Jongdae? What's up?" Minseok implores, very shocked that Jongdae is at the door.

"I came to see if Jongin was here, nothing else." Jongdae dismisses quickly.

Minseok's expression turns into something as sad as a kicked puppy. "Sehun and Jongin just left like thirty minutes ago to go find some of the famous arcades in Tokyo."

"Oh, alright then." Jongdae turns to leave.

"Wait," the elder grabs his wrist before he can walk away. "Would you maybe want- to come inside for a drink?"

"No, I'm fine. I wanted to sleep anyways." 

"Please?"

Jongdae looks back into Minseok's eyes that are burning with desperation and hurt. He sighs and looks down to his feet. "I guess I could come in for a second. But only a second, and please let go of my wrist."

Minseok instantly drops Jongdae's arm and opens the door further, ushering the younger inside. Jongdae walks in slowly, kind of regretting his choice. He should be going back to his own room, he should be following his plan to avoid Minseok at all costs, but seeing the older looking so sad is something he hates. He couldn't resist coming in after Minseok begged him with his eyes.

"I have some red wine.." Minseok falters. "We could drink that if you want."

"Wine sounds nice." Jongdae replies, his voice barely louder than a squeak.

"Um, please, sit down and make yourself comfortable," Minseok pulls two wine glasses from one of the suite's cabinets.

Jongdae awkwardly sits down on the fluffy, cream colored couch, twiddling his thumbs in an attempt to avoid the thickening atmosphere. Meanwhile, Minseok pours the dark red liquid into the glasses then walks over to sit down next to the younger, handing him one of the drinks. 

The next few moments are silent, the two taking secret glances at each other while they sip on their wine. Minseok is the first one to speak.

"Jongdae, why did you cut me off like that?" He asks straightforwardly. "I-I've missed you so much...you haven't talked to me properly in over a month.."

Jongdae lets out a deep sigh, keeping his gaze on his wine glass. "I'm sorry, Minseok."

"It hurts to think that you've been ignoring me so easily." Minseok admits softly. "Why? Why have I been so foolish to sit back and let you ignore me?" 

"I didn't know what else to do to get rid of my feelings for you," the younger bites on his lip for a second before continuing. "After Junmyeon flipped out on Chanyeol and Baekhyun, I panicked."

Minseok sets his wine glass down on a coaster on the coffee table in front of them before reaching out and grabbing Jongdae's free hand with his own. "You should've told me that..you just stopped talking to me altogether."

"I'm sorry." Surprised by the sudden interaction, Jongdae slips his hand out of Minseok's grasp and sets his glass down as well, hesitantly taking interest in his thumbs again. Minseok frowns and scoots a little closer.

"Can't we talk about this?" 

"I don't know what there is to talk about, Minseok." Jongdae sighs, "We can't be together, or even involved like that, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"I guess I just can't come to terms with that." 

"We're both going to have to come to terms with it if we want our careers to last." Jongdae turns to look at the older to try to convince him that this is serious, but his breath gets caught in his throat as soon as he sees how close their faces are.

But neither of them move away, they just sit there staring deeply into each other's eyes with faint blushes splayed across their cheeks. 

"I don't want to come to terms with it. I'm in love with you." Minseok whispers.

Jongdae's eyes widen slightly. "Y-You're wha- "

Knowing that it's most likely going to be hard for another chance and wanting to take advantage of the heavy feeling in the room, Minseok interrupts by leaning forward and connecting their lips. Jongdae almost pulls away, however the strong taste of the alcoholic beverage they just consumed and a hint of a cinnamon-ish mixed along with it captures him like a fly in a glue trap. The way their lips instantaneously mould together catches Jongdae off-guard and he's unknowingly kissing back. A couple breathless seconds of their gentle-yet-oh-so-passionate lip locking, Minseok tries to further this session but Jongdae pulls away with a clouded brain.

"God, Minseok, we can't- no we absolutely cannot do this!" Jongdae puts his hands over his face. "When will you understand that? We will never be together! Definitely not now and not ever! It's unrealistic to even think about each other in a romantic way, it'll never work! We're just- not meant to be, alright?"

Minseok's heart drops into his stomach and tears blur his vision. The deafening silence that falls upon them has Jongdae uncovering his face, noticing how broken the older is. The blonde headed male takes a deep breath as a couple hot tears stream down his face and drop onto his black skinny jeans. 

"No, please don't cry." Jongdae frowns. "It- it's just not possible for us. Please, don't cry."

Minseok picks up his wine glass, downs the whole thing at once, then sets it down and grabs Jongdae's, downing that too. He takes another deep breath as more tears make their way out. "I think you've overstayed your welcome. You need to go."

"Min- "

"I said leave."

Jongdae sighs sadly and nods. "Please find someone that will treat you better than I ever will be able to," and with those words, he walks out of the hotel suite, leaving a weeping Minseok on the couch, alone.


	24. 24

The second night in Tokyo, after their first concert in the tour, Baekhyun and Chanyeol lay in the dark on their beds across the room from each other. They haven't spoken to each other since they got here because they haven't been alone in their suite. Currently, it's late and pitch black in the room as Baekhyun lays awake, shivering and pulling the blankets up to his chin. He hears Chanyeol's steady breaths but he's having such a horrible time because of how freezing he is so he ditches his pride and decides on waking the younger up.

"Pssst. Chanyeol."

There's only silence and the vague sound of Chanyeol's little snores.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun squeaks out a little louder.

The younger groans softly.

"Yeol.."

"Mmph."

"Hey, wake up."

Chanyeol lets out a confused and disoriented, "H-Huh?"

"Are you awake?" Baekhyun whispers into the darkness.

"I am now.." Chanyeol whispers back in his deep, gravelly, just-woke-up voice. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm cold." Baekhyun whimpers softly. "I'm shaking because it's so freezing."

"You left the window open all day..it's only the beginning of March." 

"Chanyeol, I'm cold."

Chanyeol sighs. "Do you want me to get you a sweater or something?"

"No."

Chanyeol heaves another sigh, "You're confusing me, I'm going back to sleep."

"What? No. Chanyeol..." Baekhyun whines.

"I don't know what you want me to do about this." 

"I'll get sick if I stay cold like this." Baekhyun adds pathetically, wanting to keep Chanyeol up as long as possible. 

Truthfully, he's really missed talking to Chanyeol. Now that he has an excuse to, he doesn't want it to end.

"Okay," Baekhyun hears Chanyeol rustling the blankets around. "Come here then. Let's switch."

"B-But then you'll be cold too, the air conditioner is right above this bed."

"I'll be okay, just trade me, please? I'm tired and I don't want you to be miserable." Chanyeol expires.

"W-Wait." 

"What?"

"How about we just....share?" 

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea.." Chanyeol says, suddenly sounding very hurt and awkward. 

"Please? I'm freezing!" Baekhyun shivers.

"Fine. Come here." 

A shy, satisfied smile creeps onto Baekhyun's lips as he slowly scrambles out of his bed and ambles through the dark to find Chanyeol's bed. Once he reaches the mattress, he slides in next to the tall male under the covers. No words are exchanged until Baekhyun scoots even closer, searching for a source of warmth.

"Ah! Your toes feel like icicles!"

Baekhyun finds himself giggling quietly, "Whoops, sorry."

"Get them off of me!"

"How else are they going to warm up?"

"You're such a brat."

Baekhyun chuckles, "You know you love me."

After those words slip out, everything goes pen-drop silent. Even the sounds of the bustling city outside seem to stop. Chanyeol slowly turns his head to meet a brown pair of eyes that look terrified, or at least that's what he thinks because it's a little to dark to see very well. In the overall quietness, they can hear their own hearts breaking as they stare at each other through the pitch blackness of the room.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Chanyeol whispers almost inaudibly, turning so that his back is facing the smaller.

"W-Wait, I'm sorry. Chanyeol." Baekhyun reaches out for Chanyeol's shoulder but the taller shrugs it off.

"Go to sleep." 

Baekhyun frowns and he feels tears building up in his system so he quickly turns, the two laying in opposite directions. "I'm sorry.."

Meanwhile, the lamps are still on in the leader's room, Junmyeon and Yixing sitting on the older's bed, drinking various types of Japanese alcohol. 

"Hey, what's this?" Junmyeon points to a scratch on Yixing's cheek.

"What?"

"You're bleeding a little bit." Junmyeon frowns, reaching over to the nightstand to grab a tissue. "Here, let me help."

Yixing holds his breath as Junmyeon suddenly leans in super close, carefully wiping off the cut. Junmyeon notices the awkward look on Yixing's face and immediately backs away, mumbling an apology and getting off of the bed to throw the tissue in the trash can. When he returns to sit on the mattress, Yixing clears his throat and takes a swig of the shochu in his hand. 

Yixing's face scrunches up, "This is really gross."

"Well, yeah. It's usually mixed with fruit juice or sparkling water. Drinking it plain is a good way to get drunk." Junmyeon ponders his statement for a brief moment. "On second thought, hand me that. I haven't gotten hammered in a long time."

Yixing chuckles, hands Junmyeon the bottle, and lays down on his back. "Have at it, we don't have any schedules tomorrow." 

"Ah man, you weren't kidding. This stuff is awful." Junmyeon cringes, taking another drink anyways. 

Yixing nods, "Yeah, and it's strong as hell. I already feel tipsy and I only took like four drinks of it."

Junmyeon smiles and continues to take long sips of the beverage. "I wonder what the percentage of this is."

"I'll look it up." Yixing sits up and grabs his phone from beside him. "Hmm, shochu. It says here...."

Junmyeon blinks a couple times as the alcohol starts to kick in, his head beginning to feel flighty. 

"There's twenty to forty percent of alcohol in that bottle." Yixing comments, chuckling slightly. "You're going to be a mess."

"That's a bit dangerous, isn't it?" Junmyeon comments. "I should just drink a little bit of this then."

Yixing sets his phone back down and looks to the older male, accidentally staring at his lips for longer than he should. Junmyeon doesn't notice though, he's too focused on getting wasted. 

"Hey, Kim Myeon." Yixing calls softly, using the nickname he made up for the older long ago. 

"Hm?" Junmyeon glances over lazily.

"I want to say," Yixing starts, forcing a sad smile. "I'm sorry for having these feelings for you."

For some reason, Junmyeon's heart tugs at the apology. His eyebrows crinkle and he sets the bottle of shochu down on the nightstand. "W-Why are you sorry?"

"Because it's made you a little more distant from me, even if it's unintentional. I understand that you don't look at me in any other way than a friend, or a bandmate, and I just want you to know that I'm sorry if I've caused any stress." Yixing explains. "But on the other hand, I don't regret confessing to you. I've been in love with you for a couple years at the most, and I just couldn't hold it in anymore. So, thank you for not pushing me away completely because I think my heart would've shattered even more than it did."

Junmyeon retrieves the bottle of alcohol, taking a huge gulp of it while he processes those words. He pulls his mouth back from the opening, then hiccups quietly from the burn in his throat, his mind growing fuzzy.  
He sets the bottle down once again, noticing how Yixing is waiting for him to say something, anything. 

"You know what, Yixing? You're a fucking jerk." Junmyeon slurs his words.

Yixing's heart races in fear. "W-What? Why?"

"Yeah, you're a stupid jerk." Junmyeon tries his best to sound normal but there's no doubt that he's drunk now. "You're so nice that you make me feel weird."

"Weird?" Yixing frowns. "Are you creeped out by me?"

Junmyeon shakes his head and lifts a hand up to his heart, but because his depth perception is screwed up he accidentally points a finger closer to his neck than his heart. "Here."

"I'm really confused." 

"Goddamnit!" Junmyeon shouts, a big frown splaying on his lips. "Ever since you told me that you love me, I can't stop thinking about you!"

Yixing flinches at the sudden outburst but smirks a little when he realizes. "Hm, that's strange."

"I know!" 

"So, what are you going to do about that?"

"I want to yell at you for messing up my mind." Junmyeon pouts, "But every time I see you I forget why I was ever frustrated in the first place."

Yixing's heart melts and he scoots closer, trying not to laugh at how funny Junmyeon sounds with his crazy, drunken pronunciations. "Tell me more."

"Y-You make my heart do weird things." Junmyeon covers his burning face with his hands. "It's conflicting, okay?"

Yixing reaches out, grabbing ahold of Junmyeon's wrists and uncovering his face. "Why is it conflicting?"

"Because I made Chanyeol and Baekhyun break up! None of us should be romantically involved with each other!" Junmyeon exclaims. "I-I don't know what to do, Xing. You've ruined my conscience." 

"First of all, maybe you can just tell Baekhyun and Chanyeol that they can date and that we'll all help to keep it a secret." Yixing smiles gently. "Then, you can come to terms with whatever feelings you have for me."

"Ugh, I'm drunk and stressed out." The older frowns. "Talk to me about this tomorrow."

"Maybe we can do something that doesn't involve talking." Yixing suggests lowly into Junmyeon's ear, his Chinese accent thick and accentuated.

Junmyeon shivers. "No, absolutely not."

Yixing doesn't listen though, as his hands travel up to grip Junmyeon's waist and he leans in towards Junmyeon's lips. Before their lips meet, the older is placing his hand on Yixing's face and shoving him backwards, causing him to topple over and fall off of the bed. Junmyeon curses and frantically jumps off of the bed, stumbling to see if Yixing is alright. 

When he sees Yixing laying on the floor with his eyes closed, his drunken self starts sobbing and he drops to his knees beside the male. "Oh no, I've killed him! I killed him!"

Yixing snorts loudly and snaps his eyes open, laughing hysterically. "I'm not dead, you idiot."

Junmyeon still cries though, hot tears falling all over Yixing's face as he hovers over him. "You're horrible! I thought you died because of me!"

"I'm not horrible, you're just sloshed." Yixing laughs. 

"Fair point." Junmyeon sighs, wiping his tears away.

They stay in that position for a minute, just looking at each other, not saying anything. 

"God, I really want to kiss you." Yixing whispers, reaching out to squeeze the older's thigh.

Junmyeon stays silent with pink cheeks.

"I'm going to wait for you though." Yixing adds.

Junmyeon smiles a tiny bit and nods. "Thank you, Xing."


	25. 25

Baekhyun wakes up with his face smushed in Chanyeol's armpit. His first thought is gross, this is weird but Chanyeol took a shower last night before bed so it's nice for the smaller to wake up pressed against something that smells like the male. It makes him realize how much he's missed it. All of a sudden, Chanyeol whines and pushes him away.

"S-Sorry, I woke up like that, I didn't mean to." Baekhyun stutters.

"It's fine." Chanyeol grumbles. "What time is it?"

"Only three in the morning." Baekhyun looks to the alarm clock.

"We've only slept for two hours?" Chanyeol groans.

"I guess so."

The two try to get back to sleep but after awhile of tossing and turning, they both give up.

"You still awake?" Chanyeol's deep whisper pierces into the darkness.

"Yeah." Baekhyun whispers back.

Simultaneously, they turn and end up facing each other with a mere two inches between their faces. Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol's warm breath on his cheeks and he smiles.

"You're warm," Baekhyun coos appreciatively. 

"Well I'm glad you aren't freezing your ass off anymore." Chanyeol chuckles quietly. 

"You know, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It slipped out on accident." Baekhyun murmurs.

"No, I'm sorry for being a jerk about it. I'm still struggling over here without you."

Baekhyun feels pain lodge into his chest and he frowns. "Me too."

Silence. 

"Chanyeol?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." 

"Baekhyun, please don't."

More silence.

Chanyeol speaks gently, "Are you crying?" 

"Of course, I always do."

"Did you just get closer?"

"So what if I did?"

"Baekhyun, we need to go back to sleep."

"Chanyeol, I love you so much." Baekhyun cries. "W-Why don't you ever look at me the same way anymore?"

"I'm not having this conversation right now, Baekhyun."

"No, you are. Answer my question." Baekhyun says dejectedly. "Did you give up on our love? Lately, the usual sparkle in your eyes is dull. I don't like it."

"No, I didn't give up." Chanyeol frowns. "Why would you even say that? I'm having just as hard of a time as you are. It's taking all my willpower not to wrap you in my arms, kiss you, tell you how much I love you. I can't do it and it's killing me."

"Why can't you?" Baekhyun croaks. "We're alone. No one will know. Please? I need you. Just this once?"

"We're not supposed to, Baekhyun." Chanyeol sighs. "Please don't do this to me." 

"I can't do this anymore, it's been over a month and I can't take it," Baekhyun sobs. "I'd rather have you." 

"Than the band?" Chanyeol asks, taken aback. "You don't mean that."

"Can you at least just hug me?" 

"I don't think I should."

Baekhyun loses it, he frantically sits up, pushes Chanyeol flat on his back, and pins his shoulders down onto the mattress. Not wasting any second because he knows that Chanyeol is much stronger, Baekhyun moves and straddles Chanyeol's hips.

"Byun Baekhyun! What the hell are you- ! Get of- hmph"

Baekhyun leans down and connects their lips messily, nipping on Chanyeol's plump bottom lip. It's been far too long since he's felt the younger's kisses and he just can't take it any longer. Baekhyun moves his hands up to lock in Chanyeol's messy hair, holding the taller's head in place while he deepens the kiss. It's fast, and Baekhyun knows that, but he doesn't know if or when Chanyeol will push him away so he's trying to make the most out of it. What surprises him is that Chanyeol actually starts kissing back with as much passion as he's putting in, and Baekhyun feels his heart swell up in his chest as Chanyeol's hands blindly search for Baekhyun's waist. The taller grips so tightly that Baekhyun knows he'll have bruises but he doesn't even want to think about it right now.

Baekhyun takes Chanyeol's bottom lip into his mouth and bites on it softly, causing a low groan to emit from the taller's throat. The kisses get even more heated, Baekhyun opening his mouth a tiny bit more, letting Chanyeol's tongue look for his own. Their tongues meet in a little dance that has Chanyeol's head spinning and the hair on the back of Baekhyun's neck standing up. Chills travel up Baekhyun's spine as the other's hands loosen their strong grip on his hips and move back to his rear, caressing there before digging into the plush flesh. Baekhyun moans, the sound swallowed up by their mouths frantically clashing together. 

Baekhyun's small body begins to tremble, he hasn't been intimate like this with anyone for over a month so it's a little overwhelming. Chanyeol starts sucking on Baekhyun's tongue, and Baekhyun's body seems as if it will combust at any second. As soon as the smaller feels his tongue being pulled into the other's mouth, he whimpers, his body shifting a bit. Baekhyun's arms grow weak as Chanyeol keeps his tongue occupied but he tries to remain strong, not really wanting to collapse on top of the younger.

Chanyeol finally comes to his senses and struggles to pull away from Baekhyun's lips but the elder is not having that, pushing forwards harder and deepening the kiss even further. The struggle is fierce yet short-lived, Chanyeol's strength winning over Baekhyun's. The taller of the two roughly flips them over and holds Baekhyun down on the pillows by his wrists. 

Baekhyun, awfully scared by Chanyeol's sudden burst of anger and the look on his face, stares up at him in shock with wide eyes. Baekhyun is totally at a loss for words, and a lump forms in his throat.

"Don't do that." Chanyeol states dryly, his eyes clouded with pent up hurt and frustration.

"I-I'm sorry." Baekhyun manages to choke out. He takes a deep breath that sounds more of a gasp for air, his heart racing in terror. "I wasn't thinking."

"I noticed." Chanyeol grumbles, letting go of Baekhyun's wrists and rolling off of him. He stands up from the bed and starts pacing back and forth. "If only I hadn't snooped on your fucking laptop, if only I hadn't fallen for you, my head is filled with if only's right now."

"You regret falling in love with me?"

"I can't exactly say no to that." Chanyeol crosses his arms. "And what the hell? That was a dick move, Baekhyun. I've been hurting as much as you have and you really force yourself onto me? God, what if someone finds out? We're supposed to be separated. I-I can't believe this."

"Excuse me for not being able to stay away from you, heaven forbid the person that you like is desperate and wants to feel your touch again. I'm fucking lonely! You say you regret falling in love with me? Well I regret falling in love with you even more! You could've just let me kiss you. We're alone! No one will find out! You fucking shitty asshole!" Baekhyun stands up from the mattress as well, getting closer and more intense with each word. "What do you mean you can't believe this? You can't believe that I would actually want to kiss you again? To feel your embrace again? Am I the only one suffering? I feel like a little kid lost in a fucking forest or something! I still don't understand why you gave up on me so easily, that's what pains me the most!"

Chanyeol blinks a couple times, processing all the anger that's spilling from Baekhyun's slim body. It's refreshing to finally hear Baekhyun's true feelings about all of this. Just then, someone knocks on the door but the two are too focused on each other that they don't notice. 

"God, okay, wow! You're just not going to answer now!" Baekhyun yells, livid tears starting to drip from his eyes. "So I am the only one breaking on the inside?!"

"You didn't even give me a chance to speak!" Chanyeol shouts back, irritated to the hilt.

At Baekhyun, yes, but more so this whole situation. Being in love with his band mate, being broken up by Junmyeon, having to smile through the masquerade of not being happy, and not being able to just hug and kiss Baekhyun like he wants to. It's all running together in his brain and he snaps, tears streaming down his face. 

"I'm done! Okay?! I'm done pining after you, feeling like I'm the only one still head over heels! It sucks! I'm done with it!" Baekhyun erupts.

Suddenly, the door opens and in walks Junmyeon, Yixing, and Minseok, quickly closing the door behind them and flipping on the overhead lights. Junmyeon has an extra key for all of their rooms just in case something bad happens. The three freeze in fear at the scene in front of them, their eyes bugged out.

"Fine! If you're done, I'm done!" Chanyeol exclaims angrily. "I-I don't know why you think you're the only one struggling here! I couldn't sleep for weeks after Junmyeon made us split, I could barely function and I even passed out once in the bathroom while everyone thought I was in the shower! I've had to pretend to be normal for over a month now and it's absolutely killing me! I miss you more than anything," and by this time, his voice cracks and grows soft, gentle, broken. "I love you more than I can even fathom. I don't know how I do but I do and you're all I think about. I-I want to be with you."

Without any other words, Baekhyun runs into Chanyeol's arms, crying and squeezing the life out of him. Chanyeol doesn't hesitate to hug back, the two crying in each other's arms.

"Why are we so dramatic?" Baekhyun whispers, laughing through tears. "My throat hurts now."

Chanyeol chuckles sadly, not even loosening his grip the slightest bit. "We are pretty extra, aren't we? But this doesn't change the fact that no one approves of this relationship.."

Baekhyun shoves his face into Chanyeol's chest and takes a deep breath. "I don't want to even think about it."

The three standing by the doorway still haven't made their presence known, so when Baekhyun pulls back and gets on his tippy toes to kiss Chanyeol, Junmyeon clears his throat loudly.

"Guys, it's only half past three, we could hear screaming from down the hall and come to this- sob fest?" Junmyeon crosses his arms.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol pull apart frantically.

"It's not what it looks like!" Baekhyun squeaks.

"Well it looks like I can't trust you two alone." Junmyeon sighs. "And here you two are, full grown adults and you still can't control your hormones."

Chanyeol's eyebrows crease a bit then he's glancing to Baekhyun who looks upset. "No need to be rude. We're sorry."

"As you should be." Junmyeon huffs, turns on his heels, and starts to walk out. "This better not happen again, you hear me?"

"Yes, Junmyeon." Chanyeol and Baekhyun mumble gloomily in unison.

Minseok and Yixing scramble to follow Junmyeon out of the hotel suite, catching up with the short male. 

"What the hell was that, Myeon?" Yixing frowns. "I thought you were going to patch things up."

"God, I panicked! I didn't know what else to do!" Junmyeon groans.

"What's going on?" Minseok asks curiously.

"My pride is getting in the way." 

"Junmyeon wants to make things right between those two but doesn't know how." Yixing answers.

"Hm." Minseok sighs. "Maybe we should help?" He suggests.

Yixing nods. "I think we're going to have to."


	26. 26

Once the members arrive back in Korea from their Japan tour, they have a two week break before going back to work with promotions and rehearsals. After such an awkward time period due to all the forbidden romances, it's difficult for them to fully enjoy themselves. It's stressful in the dorm. Most of them choose to ignore the suffocating atmosphere and luxuriate in this very much needed time off.

"Hey!"

"Hm?' Kyungsoo looks to the youngest who has just popped his head into him and Jongin's room.

"Can you come with me to grab some ice cream? We're all out and you know I don't like going in public by myself." A small smile tugs at Sehun's lips.

"Sure," Kyungsoo tucks the leather book he had in his grasp under his pillow before standing and glancing across the room to Jongin. "You wanna come with?"

"Nah, you two go. I'm trying to beat this game." Jongin replies, his face concentrated on his phone.

"Suit yourself." Kyungsoo grabs his jacket and heads out with Sehun.

As soon as the door shuts, Jongin pauses his game and frowns. "That evil kid has been spending a lot of time with Kyungsoo lately." He sighs and ruffles his hair. "I'm not jealous, am I?" Jongin groans helplessly while shaking his head. "No way."

During this time, his eyes catch a little bit of brown clashing with the whiteness of Kyungsoo's pillow. Jongin's curiosity gets the best of him so he gets up and floats mindlessly to the shorter's side of the room. 

"What's this?" He pulls the fairly small, leather book from underneath the fluff.

Examining the object, he doesn't hesitate to whip it open. 

'Sometimes I get frustrated at myself when I can't hit a note. I know that I'm capable of hitting it so I don't understand why. Like today for examp- '

Jongin's eyes turn into saucers and he immediately stops reading when he realizes what this book is. He closes it and takes a short intake of air. "No, Kim Jongin." He whispers under his breath. "You can't read someone's diary. That's just wrong."

A few seconds later, he looks down at the diary and a small smirk creeps onto his lips, "Why does Kyungsoo even have a diary? Is he a thirteen year old girl? So cute." Opening it back up without a second thought, he starts reading it. He flips to the more recent ones, skimming over the words until a passage catches his eye.

'It's been frustrating to keep my feelings so bottled up with everyone's awkward breakups. It feels like they aren't happy. Obviously, they're happy about other things but not about their love lives. Why can't Junmyeon just let it be? I feel like we're all drifting apart from each other.'

Jongin's eyebrows furrow, "I thought there was just one breakup? Who else is there?" He shrugs and continues skimming. His body completely freezes as he turns the page and sees the next passage.

'Well, since Junmyeon flipped out on Baekhyun and Chanyeol about dating each other, I suppose I won't ever be able to confess to the person I like. I don't know if I'd ever have the courage anyways but it'd be kind of nice to have the freedom to do so if I wanted.'

Jongin almost drops the book in shock, his heart starting to throb. "W-Wait a second," he continues reading.

'I can't help but to love him. I mean, of course he can be a pain in the ass sometimes but he has a great personality. He's so tall and charming, especially while dancing. Damn, he's a good dancer. His eyes are absolutely ones that you get lost in, I could stare into them for hours. Also, the way he likes dogs is so adorable. I'm not a huge fan of them but the way he treats them make my heart melt. Oh god I sound like a fangirl. I'm supposed to be mature, but I seem like a teenager because of these thoughts. Hmph.'

Jongin smiles, closes the book, and puts it back in it's respective place. The tall guy instantly rushes out of the room, into Jongdae and Junmyeon's. Jongdae looks back curiously from the tv, wondering why Jongin suddenly burst into the room. 

"Where's Junmyeon?"

"He went hiking with some of his old high school buddies and Yixing." Jongdae dismisses, turning back to watch his show.

"So..we're alone?" Jongin drawls out, plopping down on the small loveseat.

"Uh, yes?" Jongdae glances towards the closed bedroom door. "You're a weirdo."

"I just need to tell you something."

"Okay, " Jongdae picks up the remote and mutes the tv. "I'm listening."

"I just read Kyungsoo's diary an- "

"Wait, Kyungsoo has a diary? Isn't that what pubescent teenage girls have?" Jongdae laughs.

"Shh. That's not the point here." Jongin sighs. "But I know right?"

They both chuckle before Jongdae comments, "So, what exactly is your point here?"

"Oh, anyways!" Jongin exclaims excitedly. "Kyungsoo likes someone in the band!"

Jongdae's eyes grow slightly wider. "Lower your voice!"

"Sorry..."

"Kyungsoo? The Do Kyungsoo likes someone? I don't believe you." Jongdae crosses his arms. "He barely even likes anyone as friends."

"I swear I'm telling the truth, man."

"Well what did it say? Did he mention who?" Jongdae pries.

"No..something about a tall guy? Uh.." Jongin contorts his face for a second. "Nice eyes? A good dancer. Damn it, what was the other one?"

Jongdae listens intently as Jongin speaks, thinking back to the first night in Tokyo when Kyungsoo stuttered weirdly at the mention of Jongin. 

Jongin's face lights up, "Oh, yeah! And he loves dogs!"

Jongdae gapes, his jaw hanging open slightly.

"Dae? You alright?"

"I know who Kyungsoo likes, Jongin." Jongdae answers. "It's so fucking obvious! Are you really this dense?"

"Y-You do?" Jongin pulls a confused expression. "I have no clue...is it really that obvious?"

"Oh c'mon, I thought you were smarter than this. Loves dogs? Tall? Good at dancing?" Jongdae continues.

"Um.."

"Seriously?"

"Hehe.." Jongin scratches the back of his neck. "I don't know."

"You're an idiot. It's as clear as water that it's you."

"Me?!"

"Well, duh!" Jongdae laughs. "In Japan, I went to Kyungsoo's room when I couldn't find you and when I mentioned you and him being close he got all weird and stuttery. I knew something was off!"

Jongin's face goes bright pink and he looks down to his lap. Kyungsoo likes him?

"How does this make you feel, Jongin?" Jongdae teases with a giggle.

"Surprisingly happy." Jongin says quietly, a bright smile appearing. "It makes me feel happy."


	27. 27

Kyungsoo sighs in content as he sips on his coffee, Sehun sitting right across from him. It's early in the morning but they've been up all night. Sehun wanted Kyungsoo to train him more with his vocals, but they ended up fooling around a lot and losing track of time. 

"Don't you want to sleep?" Kyungsoo asks, his voice just a tiny bit louder than a whisper.

They're sitting in the kitchen at four thirty in the morning, the dorm silent and relaxing since everyone else is asleep. They had to sneak back in quietly earlier so no one would wake up and scold them for being out so late. 

Sehun forces his eyes more open from where they were drooping with sleepiness, taking a short sip from his mug. "Nah, I'm good. It's nice spending time with you," he whispers back.

Kyungsoo's face turns a bit pink. "That's sweet."

"Besides, we're schedule free for a little less than two weeks." Sehun smiles softly, blinking to keep himself awake. "And by the way," the younger reaches out, brushing his fingertips along the back of Kyungsoo's hand. The action causes the short male's stomach to knot up. "Thanks for helping me with my singing. I appreciate you taking the time."

Kyungsoo nonchalantly pulls his hand back further so that Sehun's fingers won't touch it anymore and he smiles a bit. "It's really no problem, I enjoy your company and I had nothing else to do."

Sehun stares into his coffee for a second before glancing back up to Kyungsoo, the older doing the same thing. They lock gazes for a brief moment, then Sehun clears his throat softly. "Since neither of us are going to bed, you wanna play a game? Quietly of course."

"Depends. What kind of game?" Kyungsoo replies. 

"Hm," Sehun leans back and crosses his arms, thinking. "Do we have any board games?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head.

Sehun frowns. "Damn. Cards?"

Again, Kyungsoo shakes his head.

"Ugh, forget it then." Sehun pouts.

"Let's go watch a movie in the rec room." Kyungsoo suggests.

"Okay, that sounds cool." 

They stand up, taking their coffee with them as they tiptoe out of the kitchen and down the hallway. On the way, Sehun stubs his toe on the wall and drips some coffee down his shirt. "Shit!" He whisper screams in pain.

Kyungsoo looks back and starts laughing loudly but quickly covers his mouth so he won't make too much noise. 

"It's not funny." Sehun whines and stomps a little bit. "It hurts."

"S-Sorry." Kyungsoo whispers while trying to control his giggles. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm dying over here." Sehun whines again.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and continues to walk into the recreation room. Sehun pouts like a little child and follows behind. They shut the door.

"So, what movie should we watch?" Kyungsoo asks when they sit down on the couch.

"You pick one. I'm getting a blanket." Sehun jumps up and goes to the basket of blankets in the corner of the room. 

"Okay."

Sehun grabs a large, quilted throw and walks back to the couch, finally realizing the coffee drops on his tshirt. "Seriously? First my poor toe and now this?" He sighs and tosses the blanket down onto the couch before grabbing the hem of his shirt and yanking it off swiftly.

Kyungsoo turns around from the movie shelf with a disc in hand, almost dropping it when he sees Sehun's bare, toned torso. "Sehun, why'd you take your shirt off?" He asks with wide eyes.

"I got coffee all over it when you laughed at me for hitting my toe." Sehun frowns. "Oh well, I'll just wash it out later. What movie did you pick?"

"O-Oh, um," Kyungsoo's cheeks turn a tiny bit peach. "I don't know, just a random low-budget movie that we've collected from the dollar store."

"Cool," Sehun plops down on the couch after throwing his shirt on the floor. "Come sit down then."

Kyungsoo finishes putting the movie in before tentatively walking back to the couch and sitting as far away from Sehun as possible. It's a tiny couch because their recreation room is quite snug, so Kyungsoo doesn't get as far away as he'd like to. On top of that, the middle of the couch sinks in so after a minute, Sehun tilts sideways and their shoulders touch. 

"Get off of me, Sehun." Kyungsoo chuckles nervously.

"Shh. The movie is starting." Sehun replies, resting his head on the smaller's shoulder.

Quite a ways into the film, Sehun starts yawning, contagiously spreading to Kyungsoo, the two yawning every couple of minutes. 

"I'm exhausted." Kyungsoo whispers, closing his eyes and unconsciously leaning his head on Sehun's.

"Let's sleep now," Sehun whispers back.

"I don't want to get up." 

"Then stay on the couch."

Kyungsoo opens his eyes. "Are you going to go to your room?" 

"No," Sehun lifts his head from the smaller's shoulder. "I'll just stay here too."

"How is that going to work? Stupid. This couch is too small." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

"Here." Sehun turns and lays down on his side, then looks up at Kyungsoo expectantly.

"W-What?"

"Lay down next to me." Sehun smiles and rests his head on the arm of the couch.

Kyungsoo sucks in a silent breath before slowly nodding, trying to forget the fact that Sehun is shirtless. He lays down and ignores the intense stare Sehun has on his face. 

"Thanks for staying up all night with me." Sehun grins.

"It's no problem." Kyungsoo returns the grin. "It was fun."

A couple minutes later, they're closing their eyes and falling asleep. 

-

"Jongin!" Jongdae slaps the younger awake.

"What?" Jongin glares at the male hovering over him.

"Get up!" Jongdae yanks on his arm. "You've got to see this!"

"What is it?" Jongin groans, getting out of bed and allowing to be pulled out of the room and down the hallway.

"In here." 

"The rec room?" 

"Yeah, look on the couch."

"You're weird. You woke me up to look at the couch?" Jongin rolls his eyes.

"Just go in there!" Jongdae grumbles, opening the door and shoving the younger inside.

Once Jongin balances from being shoved, he looks up to see two bodies crammed on the couch. In curiosity, he stalks closer, being as quiet as possible. A strange, irritating feeling forms in his stomach as he sees Sehun and Kyungsoo laying there asleep, Kyungsoo's face pressed into Sehun's neck and their legs tangled together. Not to mention the fact that Sehun is shirtless. Jongin scoffs and turns around immediately, storming out of the room and pushing a laughing Jongdae out of the way.

"Dude? What's wrong?" Jongdae cackles teasingly.

"I don't know." Jongin huffs. "I don't appreciate you waking me up to see that."

"I thought you'd love it." Jongdae continues laughing. "Looks like your man is cuddled up with someone else."

Jongin rolls his eyes. "Whatever, he's not mine."

The taller turns on his heels and heads back into his and Kyungsoo's shared room, leaving Jongdae to stand in the hallway. He throws himself on his bed in a mini tantrum, why are they sleeping on the same couch anyways?


	28. 28

Sehun pushes the heels of his palms against his eyes, groaning and laying back onto his bed. From across the room, Chanyeol shoots him an odd expression. Sehun just groans again and flips over to lay on his belly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you over there? You've been fussing like a child ever since you got in here." Chanyeol muses.

"This is so messed up!" Sehun whines, abruptly sitting up and looking towards the older.

"What's messed up?"

"Our managers would smite us all if they found out how many of us are in love with each other." 

Chanyeol's eyes widen. "W-What?"

"Yeah," Sehun sighs, holding up a hand to count with his fingers. "There's you and Baek, Jongdae and Minseok, I don't know what the hell is going on between Junmyeon and Yixing but I know something is going on there, and me and- " Sehun pauses. "Anyways, I don't think we should all be in love with each other."

"Woah, woah, backtrack!" Chanyeol exclaims. "You're in love with who?"

Sehun tilts his head, scrunching up his face. "I'm not in love with anyone? Did I say I was?"

"Uh, yeah," Chanyeol chuckles. 

"Well I'm not." Sehun crosses his arms.

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to." 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "Whoever it is, do they know about your feelings?"

Sehun hesitates for a second but then he remembers that this is Chanyeol. Chanyeol wouldn't judge him about these kinds of things. The younger sighs in defeat before answering a small, "No."

"Hm. Maybe you should confess? Well- unless it's Baekhyun. Then I'd say hands off because he's mine." Chanyeol rambles.

"Hehe. About that.."

Chanyeol's eyes widen. "Dude! What the hell?!"

"I'm just joking! It's not your beloved Baekhyun." Sehun rolls his eyes.

"Okay," Chanyeol glares at him playfully before pouting. "Good."

"This is so weird though." Sehun huffs. "It's kind of like a domino effect if you think about it. Since everyone found out about you and Baekhyun's little fling, the members are realizing their feelings for one another." 

"I guess so." Chanyeol then narrows his gaze. "Wait a second, you're trying to change the subject!"

"Bitch! Just stop talking about my love life!"

"Oh my god, Sehun, just tell me who it is already!" Chanyeol whines loudly.

"No way," Sehun deadpans. 

Chanyeol groans. "Fine, fine, you don't have to tell me- "

"You're damn right I don't."

Chanyeol glares at the younger before continuing. "But I think you should let the person know about your feelings because maybe they feel the same way." 

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Sehun states shyly. 

"Sure it is, I mean the worst that could happen would be unreciprocated feelings. They won't dislike you."

"That's true," Sehun frowns. "But I don't want to be rejected."

"But what if you won't be rejected?"

Sehun sighs. "You're right, I'll go right now." 

"This soon?" Chanyeol laughs. "Eager much?"

"Shut the hell up, you're the one who told me to." Sehun snaps, standing up and walking out of the room.

-

"Kyungsoo, can I talk to you for a minute?" 

The short male turns around from the mug of hot chocolate he has been making, his naturally widened eyes looking towards the tan guy standing in the kitchen doorway. Jongin hardly calls him so formally, it catches him off guard.

"Sure," Kyungsoo nods. "Just let me finish making this."

"Alright, I'll- uh be in our room." 

"Okay." Kyungsoo gives him a small smile before turning back around.

He hears Jongin walk out then he chuckles slightly. What on earth is this all about? Once he's done making his drink, he grabs it carefully and walks to their shared room, closing the door behind him gently with his foot. Kyungsoo travels to sit on his bed, then concentrates on Jongin who is sitting on his own bed across the room.

"So, what's up?" Kyungsoo asks, blowing on the hot chocolate before taking a tiny sip.

"I- um- well." Jongin closes his eyes for a brief second to collect himself before opening them and blurting out, "I like you too."

Kyungsoo blinks a couple times before furrowing his eyebrows. "Hm?"

"I like you as well.."

"Jongin, I have no idea what you're talking about," Kyungsoo says.

The said male just shrinks on the inside. What is even going on? Here he is, trying to confess his feelings, but Kyungsoo doesn't even know what he's talking about?

"I thought an 'I like you too' would be a clear indication of what I was trying to say." Jongin mumbles. 

"I'm so confused. Of course I like you? You're one of my best friends? So why wouldn't you like me back?" Kyungsoo questions.

Ouch. That hurt.

"I-I- don't know." Jongin just clears his throat awkwardly.

Kyungsoo gives a light laugh, taking another drink of his hot chocolate.

"But I for sure thought..." Jongin trails off.

"What?"

"It's nothing." Jongin sighs and lays down, throwing the blankets over himself. "It's late, I'm going to sleep now."

"Okay..." Kyungsoo drawls out. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Kyungsoo frowns but shrugs off the younger's sudden distant behavior, deciding to read a book before going to sleep. He sets the mug of hot chocolate down before standing up and walking to turn the overhead lights off, proceeding to turn his bedside lamp on so he can still read but he won't be bothering Jongin. Kyungsoo sits down on his mattress, his back against the headboard, and he picks up his book.

After a couple minutes in the silence of the room, occasionally sipping on his hot cocoa while reading a mystery book, Kyungsoo hears the soft snores coming from the younger. He chuckles quietly, Jongin has always been able to fall asleep so quickly. 

Several minutes pass, the hot drink gone and Kyungsoo's eyelids beginning to droop to the sounds of Jongin's steady breaths. The short male finishes reading the page he's on then marks his place with a bookmark before placing it on his nightstand next to his empty mug. He yawns and stretches his arms, letting out a soft mewl at the feeling of his muscles relaxing. Just as he is about to lay down, the bedroom door creaks open and in pops a certain tall male's head.

Kyungsoo sits up a little straighter, his cheeks darkening as he remembers what happened earlier. "Sehun?"

To say that waking up earlier all snuggled close to each other on the recreation room's sofa was awkward is a huge understatement. As soon as they woke up and made eye contact, both of their faces turned pink and they were quickly scrambling off of that tiny couch. Too stunned and embarrassed, Kyungsoo rushed out of the room before he could even fathom that Sehun still wasn't wearing a shirt, and he had been mashed up against the younger's bare chest. It was overwhelming to say the least.

"Uh, hey," Sehun whispers, his gaze flicking to Jongin's bed. 

Kyungsoo notices this. "He's asleep. Is something wrong?" He also notices the uneasy expression coming from Sehun.

"Nothing much." Sehun tiptoes into the room and silently closes the door behind him, not wanting to wake Jongin.

"Well, what's up then?" Kyungsoo points to the mattress in front of him, his knees tucked up while he hugs his legs.

Sehun sits down and averts his gaze, playing with a string that has come loose from Kyungsoo's comforter. "I need to tell you something."

Sehun gains the courage to look up, Kyungsoo getting lost in the younger's stare. They both seem to get hypnotized in each other's eyes, not being able to turn away. Neither of them notice a curious pair of eyes watching them from across the room.

"And what is that?" Kyungsoo asks, his voice hushed.

Sehun opens his mouth to speak but no words come out, a bunch of butterflies swarming around in his stomach. His cheeks warm up just the slightest bit and he closes his mouth. Not thinking, he chooses his optimal option, suddenly leaning in and capturing the older's lips with his own.

It catches both of them off guard, the two pulling back almost instantaneously, their eyes slightly widened. Kyungsoo's eyes are the first ones to soften though. "That wasn't telling me something..."

"I-I'm sorry." Sehun splutters, his blush spreading to the tips of his ears.

He's not prepared for Kyungsoo's hands that reach up and caress his cheeks, pulling him in for another kiss. Sehun's eyes widen into saucers before he realizes that this is actually happening, so he closes his eyes and reciprocates, his hands gently gripping onto Kyungsoo's knees. They pull back, dazed and flushed.

"I like you a lot," Sehun whispers sweetly, a shy smile burning his cheeks. 

"I like you too." Kyungsoo whispers back, his heart feeling like it's tumbling every which way in his ribcage. 

Meanwhile, a lump the size of Texas lodges in Jongin's throat as he watches the two share this intimate moment. His heart rips into two as he realizes that the guy from the diary is not actually him, but Sehun. He quickly rolls over and squeezes his eyes shut, wanting nothing more than to erase the image of Kyungsoo kissing anyone other than himself. It's not fair. What does Sehun have that he doesn't?


	29. 29

Chanyeol covers his ears, groaning. It's been two days since Sehun and Kyungsoo kissed and the former won't shut up about it.

"Alright, Sehun! I got it! You really like him and his lips are soft and he's cute and squishy and makes your heart happy! You've only said it five hundred thousand times!"

Sehun stops talking and glares at the older who is sitting in his desk chair, trying to work on writing songs. "Well damn, didn't know my happiness was so annoying to you."

"It's not but you've been saying the same things non-stop for a couple days now. Can you go talk to someone else about it? I'm trying to work on this." Chanyeol sighs.

"It's only you and me in the dorm, idiot. They went bowling, and besides you're the only person I can talk about my relationship with." Sehun crosses his arms, pouting. "I changed my mind, I'll just go join them." 

The younger ignores the profuse apologies spewing from Chanyeol's mouth as he puts his shoes on and stalks out of the dorm, dialing Junmyeon to tell him that he's on his way. Chanyeol smiles a little when he hears the front door shut, finally some peace and quiet. It's just him, his laptop, and his music.

Or so he assumes.

Minutes pass with his headphones on, his fingers tapping on the desk in rhythm with one of the mixes he's playing. As expected, his music doesn't disappoint. Halfway in, Chanyeol's eyebrows furrow when he hears little ding noises. He doesn't remember putting those in this song. He sighs and takes off his headphones when he realizes that it's his phone, not the music. Someone is blowing up his texts. Pulling his phone from his back pocket, his heart starts palpitating as he notices who is texting. It's Baekhyun. 

from bbh: hey

from bbh: HEy

from bbh: r u bowlimg?

from bbh: i need helo 

from bbh: r u hom?

from bbh: plz andwer 

Chanyeol frowns at the phone. What is with all the typos? Baekhyun is always so precise with texting and gets mad at other people who use acronyms. He never types like this. Confused, Chanyeol types back a reply.

to bbh: I'm at the dorm, aren't you bowling with the others?

Chanyeol almost chuckles when there is an immediate response.

from bbh: nO god help m e plz im n my room 1!!

Curiosity and worry get the best of Chanyeol, so he stands up and walks out of the room, heading towards Baekhyun's. Help with what? Is Baekhyun hurt? If something is wrong that would explain all the typos in the smaller's texts. He approaches Minseok and Baekhyun's bedroom door, opening it quietly and stepping inside to see nothing. There's no one in here. Chanyeol sighs and is about to walk out but stops in his tracks when he hears a whimper come from inside the bathroom. 

His worried state spiking even higher, he travels to the bathroom door. Not even hesitating for a second, he turns the doorknob and barges in, definitely not expecting to see what is in front of him. 

"Holy shit! Baekhyun! What the fuck?!" Chanyeol instantly turns around, facing the closed door so he won't be able to look.

"Y-Yeol, I need your help." Baekhyun croaks out.

"Well, whatever it is you need help with, can you at least put some clothes on?"

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun whines. 

Chanyeol tries to calm his rapid heartbeats, in the process, noticing Baekhyun's strange, heavy breathing. Momentarily forgetting that Baekhyun is stark naked, the tall male turns around to see why Baekhyun is panting but immediately regrets it. He gulps.

"Can you- help me?" Baekhyun chokes out, trailing his hand down his torso, reaching his very prominent erection.

It's then when Chanyeol realizes how wrecked the smaller looks, "Baekhyun, what's with you?" he asks worriedly as he notices the older's unnatural state.

Baekhyun just stands there, squirming around in his spot, his stance seemingly uncomfortable and his skin flushed pale. His cheeks are red and his breathing is uneven, tears evident in his droopy, brown eyes. Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's available wrist softly and sits him down on the closed toilet lid, and he puts the back of his hand on Baekhyun's forehead.

"You're burning up. Are you sick?" Chanyeol purses his lips together.

"P-Please..I need your help.." Baekhyun whispers, clutching onto Chanyeol's tshirt.

"With what?"

"It hurts, really bad. Please make it go away." Baekhyun whines, a tear running down his cheek.

"What hurts?" 

Baekhyun doesn't answer, instead his eyes roll back slightly and he's collapsing forwards, Chanyeol quick to catch him.

"Baekhyun, please answer me. Why don't you have any clothes on?" Chanyeol tries, getting more worried with each passing second. "And are you sick? What's going on?"

"I-I took some pills." Baekhyun cries, his face pressed into Chanyeol's stomach. 

"What kind of pills?"

Baekhyun shakes his head. 

"Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol says sternly.

Baekhyun sighs, pulling back from Chanyeol's stomach and standing up from the toilet, his legs wobbly. "It's embarrassing, okay? And now I can't even function right."

Chanyeol pushes the bare Baekhyun back onto the toilet lid, "It doesn't matter. What pills did you take?"

The smaller groans sheepishly. "I haven't felt your touch in so long and I was having trouble getting in the mood to- you know. I got these pills from online that act like an aphrodisiac." he pauses, looking down towards his feet as the tips of his ears turn red. "So I took a couple and now I'm really horny but I can't come and it's very painful. Can you p-please just- help?"

Chanyeol bites his lip, hard. "Do you know how dangerous it is to take those kinds of pills? Especially getting them from online?" 

"I know, I know but it's too late now." Baekhyun mumbles, then sniffles. "I'm begging you." He then reaches out and places his hands on either sides of Chanyeol's waist, looking up into the taller's brown eyes. "Please help."

Chanyeol sucks in a breath, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. "I can't. Baek, we've been broken up for almost three months now. You're going to have to figure something else out. I'm sorry, but I'm scared that Junmyeon or someone else will find out."

Baekhyun is quick to shake his head and grip onto Chanyeol so he won't be able to step away. "No, listen to me. I've been in here for a fucking hour trying to get some sort of relief but I can't! I-It's painful and I have a fever now! Just please, help me out then I won't bother you anymore, okay?"

"Baekhyun, what's the difference between you getting yourself off and me doing it? It's the same thing." 

"No, it's not." Baekhyun shivers. "Your hands are bigger, stronger and I- oh god." he leans forward and presses his face into Chanyeol's chest, muffling out, "I need you to touch me."

For a moment, a silence falls over the two, Chanyeol thinking hard about his options. Baekhyun standing before him, naked and desperate, is seriously the biggest turn on but he can't get carried away. They aren't even supposed to be thinking about touching each other so intimately like they have before.

"Fine," Chanyeol finally breathes out. "I know you're in pain so I'll help you out, but there are two rules." he steps back from Baekhyun and leads him to the vanity that has double sinks. He helps the smaller up to sit on the counter part between the two sinks. "I'm just going to touch you. You aren't going to return the favor, alright?"

Baekhyun nods.

"And no kissing." 

Baekhyun frowns at this but nods anyways. "Okay, now- please." Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol's wrist and urges him closer.

The taller slowly reaches out and wraps his fingers around Baekhyun's member, the elder's body instantly shuddering. It's been months since he's been touched like this and on top of that, those pills are making his body extremely sensitive. Baekhyun's body leans back to rest against the mirror that's behind him, and one of his hands curls itself around the wrist of the hand that's stroking him, attempting to guide Chanyeol in some type of way. 

The small male on the counter squeezes his eyes closed, biting his bottom lip hard enough so that the pain will keep him from making any sounds. On a certain upstroke, a very small, muffled sound comes from Baekhyun's throat, his hand tightening around Chanyeol's wrist and his back arching the slightest bit. 

Chanyeol watches the older, his eyes closed, trying his hardest to contain his sounds. It's torturous for Chanyeol because he knows it would be wrong to do anything other than helping Baekhyun with his problem but he's getting so turned on right now. Hell, he shouldn't even be doing this much but here he is, jerking Baekhyun off in the bathroom.

"No one is here, you don't have to hurt yourself." Chanyeol mutters quietly, referring to the veins that are very visible in Baekhyun's neck, the smaller struggling to be quiet. 

Baekhyun's eyes, which are already shut, clamp harder together until he starts seeing blue dots swimming around in the darkness. Chanyeol's hand moves faster on his erection, causing his mouth to fall open and the most whiny sound he's ever made spills out. Baekhyun finally lets go of Chanyeol's wrist, his hands slamming down onto the countertop in a feeble attempt to ground himself, the intense waves of pleasure becoming too much. He knows it's the pills that are making him this much more sensitive, but he honestly could care less at the moment. 

Baekhyun's eyes open and he blinks a couple times to rid the temporary blurriness, the first thing his eyes notice being Chanyeol's heavy gaze on him. Only him. Something in Baekhyun snaps, his head suddenly crashing back onto the mirror as his toes curl up. Chanyeol slows his hand down for a second, wanting to ask if the smaller is alright because he just fucking slammed his head onto a hard surface, but Baekhyun just continues to whimper and pant loudly.

"G-Go faster." Baekhyun orders, staring at the ceiling with sweat dripping down his forehead.

The tall male obeys, wishing nothing more than to have any kind of friction against his own arousal that's straining against his jeans but he quickly dismisses the thought as best he can. Chanyeol just focuses on getting Baekhyun off, flicking his wrist up a bit on the upstrokes and sliding his thumb over the slit. Baekhyun can't take it anymore, his thighs start to tremble as he stares into Chanyeol's dark eyes, the slick sounds of Chanyeol's hand pumping his erection too much for him to handle. 

"Shit, shit, shit." Baekhyun chokes out, his body starting to tremble along with his thighs, and he knows he's about to have the most intense orgasm he's ever had. "I'm going to come," he whimpers, his eyes squeezing shut again.

"What? Already? Are yo- "

Chanyeol is cut off with a loud, involuntary moan coming from the smaller. Baekhyun whimpers out profanities as his body is hit with his long, awaited orgasm, his body wracking with tremors as he squirms and whines. Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows as Baekhyun's member twitches in his hand, but nothing comes out. After a second, Baekhyun's rapid breathing settles and his body stops moving so much, the occasional flinch of his muscles as the aftermath. He lets out a huge sigh and opens his eyes slowly.

In utter disbelief, Chanyeol's eyes widen. "Did you just have a dry orgasm?" he asks, his voice unsteady and quiet.

Baekhyun sits up a little straighter, looking down at his still very hard member and he laughs a little. "I-I guess so."

Chanyeol's conscience breaks, and he's leaning forward, connecting their lips in a messy clatter, his tongue instantly searching for the other's. Baekhyun is a bit surprised because Chanyeol said no kissing like not even ten minutes ago, but he doesn't hesitate to kiss back, taking whatever he can get. He's missed kissing Chanyeol and doing these kinds of things with Chanyeol for these last few months and he's not going to let it slip away. 

Chanyeol detaches his lips from the older's, his eyes gleaming darkly with arousal. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he whispers lowly, leaning back in to kiss Baekhyun's soft mouth. 

Chanyeol hums as he tongues at Baekhyun's bottom lip before nibbling on it, the smaller gasping gently then pressing their mouths together harder. Chanyeol's strong hands trail to Baekhyun's hips, hoisting the smaller up and off of the vanity, making him stand on his wobbly legs. The younger's hands then travel further back, fingers digging sharply into the plush of Baekhyun's naked rear. Baekhyun moans into their kisses, wanting nothing more than for Chanyeol to have his way with him.

He disconnects their slick lips, tiptoeing up to whisper in Chanyeol's ear while reaching out to trace a finger lightly over the taller's noticeable erection. "I want you to fuck me."

Chanyeol's brain kind of factory resets after those words come out of Baekhyun's mouth, chills washing over his skin. Baekhyun has never said anything so blunt like that and it only makes his lower region a thousand times more turned on. He shivers and finds himself nodding vigorously, planting a wet peck on Baekhyun's lips before grabbing onto his hips again and turning him around. Baekhyun grips onto the countertop, anticipating what will come next, but a little bit later nothing happens. He turns his head to see what's going on, chuckling when he sees Chanyeol struggling to rid of his clothes. 

"Let me help." Baekhyun states, turning around completely and helping Chanyeol tug his shirt over his head. 

Just as the shirt plops onto the ground and he's reaching out for Chanyeol's belt, they both hear loud voices coming from the living room. The members are back earlier than expected. 

In a panic, Chanyeol shoves Baekhyun's hands away and bends down to pick up his shirt. He frantically throws it back on before shooting Baekhyun a sorrowful look then he's dashing out of the bathroom. Baekhyun sighs and stares at the door that closes behind the tall male.

They're back to square one.


	30. 30

"No, no, no!" Yixing groans and pauses the music blaring from the stereo. "You've got it all wrong." 

Junmyeon frowns. "Well then, come over here and help me, you dickwad."

Yixing chuckles at the nickname. "Who knew you had those kinds of words in your vocabulary?" 

The older pouts and his forehead creases with frustration. "This was a bad idea, I'm obviously not getting it. Maybe I should just ask Sehun or Jongin to help me."

"Absolutely not." Yixing snaps, standing in front of Junmyeon and gripping tightly onto his shoulders. "You're making progress."

"Xing, it's been almost three hours." Junmyeon whines softly. "I'm not good at dancing."

"Should we take a snack break, then?" Yixing smiles.

At the mention of food, Junmyeon's eyes light up. "You brought snacks?"

"Of course, you can't dance like this without food in your system. You'll faint." Yixing puts a hand on the small of Junmyeon's back, leading him to a dark gray, insulated bag. 

"Thank you for this." Junmyeon admits quietly, sitting down and grabbing his water bottle, eyeing the bag that Yixing brought. 

"For what?" Yixing sits down next to the older, snatching the bag up and unzipping it, pulling out various foods.

"Taking time out of your Sunday to help me with these new dance moves."

"It's really not a problem," Yixing gets flustered. "Um, I mean, I just really like spending time with you."

Junmyeon turns pink and they're silent for a second before the elder grabs a package of dried mangos. "Let's eat, shall we?" 

"Yeah," Yixing opens a container holding small, turkey sandwiches. He grabs one and takes a small bite. 

They eat in silence for a couple minutes, not quite sure what to talk about. The two take secret glances at one another often, one time making eye contact and quickly turning away with light pink dusted cheeks.

"So, um, remember in Tokyo when Chanyeol and Baekhyun got in a heated argument then almost kissed when we were in their hotel room?"

Junmyeon looks skeptically towards the younger, "Yeah?"

"You got mad at them again then on the way back you said you panicked." 

"And your point is?" Junmyeon sighs.

"When will you tell them that they can get back together? I mean- it's not really my place to say but I know they aren't happy. I hate to see our members unhappy."

"I honestly don't think it's a good idea right now. It's not the right time."

Yixing raises a brow, "Then what is the right time? When people start to notice the awkwardness between them?"

Junmyeon purses his lips together for a second, then proceeds to shove a mango chip into his mouth. "It's been about three in a half months? The fans and the company are oblivious."

Yixing sighs in frustration. "You're impossible, I thought you felt guilty about this whole situation?"

"I do," Junmyeon's eyebrows furrow and he narrows his gaze. "But feeling guilty about something doesn't mean I should make the wrong decision." 

"Oh for the last time!" Yixing suddenly exclaims.

Junmyeon flinches, his facial expression softening in shock. "W-What?"

"The wrong decision? We're humans not robots, Myeon! We have feelings! We can't help who we love!" 

"Jesus, I know that already, no need to get all worked up about it." Junmyeon sheepishly moves his gaze to his lap, fiddling with the bag of dried fruit.

Yixing chuckles in disbelief, "Then what's holding you back?"

They're talking about the Chanyeol and Baekhyun situation but Junmyeon can sense that the meaning of Yixing's question goes deeper than that. He shrugs, avoiding eye contact.

"Hm? Kim Myeon? Don't avoid me. What's holding you back?" Yixing pressures, scooting on his knees so that he's in front of the older.

"I don't understand." 

Yixing takes the plastic bag from Junmyeon's fingers and tosses it aside, some pieces of the snack spilling onto the hardwood floor of the dance studio. He then places his hands on Junmyeon's thighs, leaning in so that the male will look at him. "You're taking your time on telling them so you won't have to come to terms with your feelings for me, am I right?"

"N-No," Junmyeon sighs defeatedly, squeezing his eyes shut for a brief second before opening them and gazing at Yixing's chiseled face, his cheeks warming up in the embarrassment of getting caught. "Fine, yes I am. I've realized how much I like you and I don't want to accept that. Are you happy now?" 

Yixing smiles, sitting back on his heels. "Very." He continues to smile as he stands up, walking over to the stereo. 

Junmyeon frowns. "Snack break over already?"

Yixing simply nods, scrolling through his phone to find the music. Junmyeon lets out a soft groan but gets up from the floor anyways, dusting his rear and the back of his thighs off for any possible dust stains. He heads towards the middle of the practice room, getting in position in front of the mirror. Junmyeon glances in Yixing's direction expectantly, waiting for the upbeat music to start.

Yixing presses play but what blares from the speakers is not an upbeat, pop song, but a gentle, slow, familiar ballad. Junmyeon's face falls into confusion, waiting for Yixing to apologize for clicking the wrong song and change it but that never happens. Instead, Yixing sets his phone down and stalks over to the older, bowing in front of him while sticking out his hand.

"Oi, kid, what are you doing?" Junmyeon threatens.

"May I have this dance?" Yixing smiles down at the ground, waiting for Junmyeon's blessing. 

"W-What?" Junmyeon's jaw drops and he blinks several times. He scoffs but tentatively reaches out and gently sets his hand in Yixing's. "Fine, whatever. Stupid," the elder forces out an annoyed tone as his cheeks turn even more red than before. 

Yixing straightens up with a bright grin and his dimple poking out, his strong hand tightening around Junmyeon's little one. "Do you know how to waltz?" The Chinese male pulls Junmyeon's body close, their chests touching.

"More or less."

Yixing chuckles and they start to dance slowly, moving with the beat of the music. Their gazes lock onto each other's, and they end up in a trance that neither of them care to break. The dancing goes smoothly for a while, occasional shy smiles shining as their bodies move with one another. It's nice, and peaceful. That is until Junmyeon screws up his footwork and ends up stomping on Yixing's foot. Yixing lets out a gasp and stops moving for a second, Junmyeon immediately apologizing.

"I'm so sorry!" Junmyeon pouts.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Yixing rolls his eyes playfully.

"It was an accident, I swear!" 

"Mhm, sure." Yixing just giggles, his warm breath tickling Junmyeon's face as they resume their dancing. "This is what you get."

"What?" And before Junmyeon knows it, he's being thrown to the side. He yelps and closes his eyes tightly, expecting to hit the ground but opens them to realize that Yixing just dipped him. He sighs in relief and wraps his arms around the other's neck.

They stay like that for more than what is probably normal, staring into each other's eyes. After a minute, the music still playing in the background, Junmyeon clears his throat. "Are you going to pull me back up or am I just going to have to hang here?"

Yixing nods and pulls the older up from the dip, twirling him twice afterwards then yanking his body softly backwards, giving him a tight back hug. Junmyeon laughs as he's being spun around, then gets flustered when he feels Yixing's muscular arms embrace him. They stare into each other's faces through the large mirror in front of them, Yixing beginning to sway their bodies lightly. 

The younger rests his head on Junmyeon's shoulder for a second before leaning his head forward to place a chaste peck on Junmyeon's apple-colored cheek. He sighs in content as he places his chin on the older's shoulder yet again, the latter too flustered to speak. So he doesn't, and they just move to the music, Yixing not letting go of the back hug. And quite honestly, Yixing is so happy that Junmyeon is allowing this intimate moment happen.

As Junmyeon stares at the younger's face through the mirror and recalls the warm sensation of Yixing's lips on his face just seconds earlier, his heart palpitates with a feeling he's never really experienced before. Romantic love. Now, what he needs to do, is have a heart-to-heart with Chanyeol and Baekhyun.


	31. 31

Upon hearing soft knocking sounds against the open bedroom door, Chanyeol's gaze lifts up from his laptop to see who's there. He immediately sucks in a sharp breath when his eyes land on Baekhyun standing in the doorway. Chanyeol quickly fixes his gaze back to his laptop, pretending to be busy.

"Hey,"

Chanyeol bites his lip anxiously as the gentle voice he came to love calls out to him. He doesn't answer, continuing to type nonsensical things. The younger hears Baekhyun step in and the door shut behind him. Chanyeol takes another sharp breath, quieter this time.

"Can we talk?"

Chanyeol instantly shakes his head, Baekhyun frowns.

"Why not? I need to talk to you."

The taller gives a small grunt as he shuts his laptop and peers at the other. "Because whenever we talk to each other, it always ends with us doing stuff we're not supposed to."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "We're grown ass adults."

"We may be adults but we're still in this band so if you want to keep all of our careers then I suggest you go and talk with someone else, for Junmyeon's sake."

"You don't have to be a dick about it." Baekhyun frowns. "I just came to apologize."

Chanyeol frowns as well. "I'm sorry, I'm just- I've never been this edgy before and it's irritating."

"It's fine."

A long, awkward silence engulfs them, Baekhyun staring at the floor and Chanyeol staring at the little clock sitting on his desk. After a minute of Baekhyun shifting his positions uneasily, he speaks up.

"I'm sorry, you know."

"For what?"

"Well..last week." Baekhyun trails off as he recalls the heated scene in the bathroom.

"Oh," Chanyeol starts fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "No, I'm sorry. I got too carried away. I should've just helped you out and left, thankfully they all came back when they did."

Baekhyun feels his heart drop a little. "So you didn't want to have sex with me?"

"It's not that I didn't want to, believe me, I wanted to so badly but we aren't supposed to be doing things like that, Baek."

"Again with the 'not supposed to' thing, I'm sick of hearing it." Baekhyun scoffs.

Chanyeol stays quiet, not really knowing what to say. He's just as frustrated as Baekhyun is but he's trying to be level-headed about it. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are. I know you're just trying to be responsible." Baekhyun sighs, sitting down on Chanyeol's mattress. "I just- still can't help but feel like it was too damn easy for you to let me go. That's what hurts."

"I don't know how else to show you that I love you. It definitely was not easy for me to let you go, why do you keep thinking that?" Chanyeol pauses. "I miss you a lot and I want you to know that I broke it off because we can't be selfish. If someone in the company happened to find out about our relationship, then the other members would be affected too."

"Can you not say anything about the other members for just one second?" Baekhyun runs his fingers through his hair. "Stop and think about you. About me. About us. Don't you want us to have a happy ending?"

"God, yes of course I do, Baekhyun. But- "

"Then prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"Show me that you really love me." Baekhyun crosses his arms. "I'm over this. I'm over being broken up for the stupidest reason ever."

"I-I don't know what you want me to do."

Baekhyun stands up and heads towards Chanyeol, who is sitting in his desk chair. The small male smiles sadly and gently sits down on Chanyeol's lap. The taller stares at Baekhyun with a 'what-in-the-world-is-happening' expression. "Why does this have to be so difficult? Hm? I love you and you love me back. That's all there is to it, right?"

"Baek, why don't you understand that we can't be in a relationship right now?" Chanyeol grumbles. "Now, please get off of my lap."

Baekhyun stays on his lap though and changes the subject. "Do you still have that album of me on your laptop?" he asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he spots the closed laptop on the desk.

Chanyeol nods slowly.

"Do you ever look through it?" Baekhyun smirks.

The taller's face turns pink, the color spreading to the tips of his ears and Baekhyun giggles. 

"I'll take that as a yes." 

"Why are you doing this?" Chanyeol blurts.

"Doing what?"

Chanyeol avoids eye contact. "Sitting on my lap as if it's the most normal thing to do in the world."

"It would be a normal thing if Junmyeon didn't break us up." Baekhyun says icily, causing Chanyeol to frown.

"I understand that you're upset about it. I am too, but that doesn't m- "

Baekhyun cuts Chanyeol off with a light peck on the lips. "For gods sake, Yeol. Just shut up and enjoy this moment with me, okay?"

Chanyeol nods and chuckles a tiny bit, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist to pull him closer.

-

"Hey, Sehun and I are going to go to the grocery store. You want to come with?" Kyungsoo asks Jongin.

Jongin rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Hell no."

Kyungsoo sighs and sits down on the mattress next to the younger, "Okay, tell me what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Jongin huffs, "Does something have to be going on for me to not want to go grocery shopping?"

"No, but you've been a complete jackass towards me this past week and a half." Kyungsoo fires back. "Ignoring me, avoiding me, always making snark comments."

"And your point is?"

Kyungsoo frowns. "Tell me what I did to make you so angry. Duh."

"Nothing."

"Oh, so you're just a dick to your best friend for no reason? Alright, makes sense now." Kyungsoo purses his lips then crosses his arms, staring at the kid.

After a minute, Jongin starts getting uneasy so he slams his phone down and glares at Kyungsoo. "Do you mind?"

"Nah."

Jongin rolls his eyes. "Stop staring, you creep."

Another minute of thick silence and staring later, Jongin groans. "Just leave already!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"The only thing wrong here is that you keep staring at me like I'm a piece of raw meat and you're a lion. It's fucking creepy!"

"Don't cuss at me, I'm older than you." Kyungsoo slaps Jongin's leg.

"Like I fucking care." Jongin snaps, gripping his phone in his clutch so tight that his knuckles turn lighter in color.

"Oh my god, Jongin, just tell me what's bothering you!" Kyungsoo exclaims angrily. "You have never acted this way towards me!"

"Well maybe if you were more specific about the guy in your diary, I wouldn't be acting like this!"

Suddenly it seems as if all the air in the room gets sucked up into a vacuum cleaner and everything goes pen-drop silent.

"W-What?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"You read my diary?" Kyungsoo growls, his fists clenching.

"Why does it matter? It's not like you like me anyways."

"You read my damn diary? Why?!"

"Because I wanted to!"

"Kim fucking Jongin! That's my privacy!" Kyungsoo stands up from the bed in a rush, only to be pulled back down by the wrist.

Seeing Kyungsoo go from annoyed to livid slapped some sense back into Jongin's brain. "I'm sorry, I really am. I'll never bother your privacy again, okay? I hope you're happy with him."

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and nods slowly, his heart heavy for the teary eyed male in front of him. Jongin's last sentence sounded like he was forcing those words. "I accept your apology," his voice turns gentle instantly. "I'm sorry that I don't return your feelings, Jongin. Please don't be mean to me though, I don't enjoy it."

"Alright." Jongin looks down to his lap sadly, finally letting go of Kyungsoo's wrist. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Leave me alone for another week or so. I want to clear my brain." Jongin manages to state.

Kyungsoo almost objects to this statement. Almost. What kind of friend gets angry and yells, then apologizes immediately, then avoids the other for weeks after that? He feels bad, but seeing Jongin looking so down, he can't help but to agree. "Okay, I'll do it for you. I'm going to go now, see you later."

Kyungsoo stands up and hurriedly stalks out of the room before the taller can reply, his mind whirling. He feels horrible for Jongin, and he feels even worse after that random spurt of anger that came out. Hopefully, the two will be able to build their friendship back after this.


	32. 32

Chanyeol smiles to himself for a second before quickly wiping the smile off of his face and heading into Junmyeon and Jongdae's room. Jongdae is nowhere to be found but he spots Junmyeon reading on his bed.

"Hey," Chanyeol starts, grabbing the leader's attention. He sits down on the mattress.

"What's up?"

"We're going to Japan again, right?"

"Yeah, in like two days. It's the SM tour." Junmyeon answers with a small smile.

"Well," Chanyeol scratches his head. "Do you think we could all stay at a hot spring one of those nights?"

"I don't see why not." Junmyeon replies. "That would be so relaxing."

"Yes, yes it would be." Chanyeol grins brightly. "Thank you!"

"No problem, it's a great idea. We can relax so we won't be too stressed during the concerts." Junmyeon pats Chanyeol's back. "I should be thanking you."

Chanyeol chuckles then stands up from the bed and starts walking out. "I'm going to start packing."

"Okay, don't forget we have an interview later this evening." 

"Okay, I won't forget." Chanyeol laughs before heading to his own room to start packing. This is going to be an awesome trip, even if they have to work. He has a plan that is deliberating in his brain. He's not sure of the details, but he knows that he needs to do it. That he wants to do it.

-

Sweaty, tired, yet completely content, the nine boys make their way into the lobby of the hot spring building. The SMTown concert just ended and due to the brilliant suggestion from Chanyeol, they are all excited for coming here to relax and stay for the night. Junmyeon walks up to the front desk, smiling politely to the elderly woman there. With his limited Japanese, he tries to get them booked.

"I'd like a private room please." Junmyeon says, pulling out his card.

"The rooms and hot spring areas are quite small, there is only room for six people in each."

"Oh," Junmyeon just nods. "Okay, then two rooms please."

"With the hot spring accessibilities?" 

"Yes, please."

Once Junmyeon pays and they get the keys, they start heading towards the two rooms that Junmyeon just rented for the night. 

"So, who's getting what room?" Jongin asks as they venture down the hallways.

"Hm. Minseok is the oldest, he should choose." Junmyeon looks towards the said male expectantly.

Minseok smiles a little, gazing at all of their faces. He spots Chanyeol secretly peering at Baekhyun so an idea pops into his brain. "I want to room with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, the rest of you can have the other room."

Kyungsoo shrugs. "Sounds good to me. I just want to get in the hot spring already," he snatches one of the keys from Junmyeon's hand and unlocks the door. "We'll take this room, you three can have the other."

"Alright, I think that's the room where you get the robes." Junmyeon points to a wooden door just down the hallway.

They all nod and go into their rooms, setting their luggage down and claiming a thin mattress on the floor to sleep on. Once Baekhyun sets his suitcase down by his bed, he's walking out of the room. "I'm going to go change into a robe now," he turns to Minseok and Chanyeol.

"Okay," Minseok smiles softly.

When the small brunette is out of the room, Chanyeol turns to the older. "Min- "

"Don't worry, go have alone time with him." Minseok beams. "I'll just go to bed, I'm tired."

Chanyeol's eyes widen. "Seriously?"

"Of course! I can see how much you guys want to spend time with each other." 

"But what about you? Don't you want to soak in the hot spring?" Chanyeol frowns.

"I can in the morning." Minseok starts pushing Chanyeol. "Now go have fun, just the two of you. Oh and if you guys do anything raunchy, which you probably will, remember to be quiet. The only thing separating the hot springs is a divider and the others are right beside us so they'll be able to hear if you're too loud."

Chanyeol's cheeks turn a bit pink. "Duly noted. Thanks, you're the best!"

Minseok chuckles, waving as Chanyeol starts walking out of the room. "I know I am, don't have too much fun, alright? We have a concert tomorrow and Baekhyun needs to be able to dance."

Chanyeol almost chokes on his spit in laughter, stopping in his tracks. "What the hell? I'm not that rough."

Minseok just laughs along with him. "Whatever, how would I know?"

"Good point. Get some rest." Chanyeol smiles one last time before walking out to the changing rooms. 

Once he's stripped of his clothes and he ties a robe around him, Chanyeol heads to the hot spring area, using his, Baekhyun's, and Minseok's room key to get in. He immediately sees Baekhyun standing in front of the hot spring, his back facing the taller as he admires he scenery. Chanyeol is mildly surprised.

"How did you get out here?" Chanyeol asks softly.

He can already hear all the voices of the other members on the other side of the divider, splashing around and talking loudly. Baekhyun flinches a bit when Chanyeol speaks, having not heard Chanyeol come out.

"I was too excited to wait so the lady let me in." Baekhyun pauses. "Or out rather."

The two chuckle a bit before Chanyeol replies, "Why haven't you gotten in the water yet?"

Baekhyun hasn't turned around and he exhales in content. "I got too distracted by all of this. It's so beautiful here. Look at that little waterfall."

Chanyeol glances over to it, walking towards the smaller. "It is beautiful."

They stand for a minute, gazing at all of the gorgeous scenery, hearing the voices of their fellow members who are having fun in the hot spring next to theirs. Chanyeol grins brightly before capturing Baekhyun in a back hug, embracing him tightly.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun asks gently.

"I'm hugging you."

"I know that, but where's Minseok?" 

"He's going to get in the hot spring tomorrow morning, he wanted to sleep." Chanyeol explains.

"Oh."

Chanyeol starts placing warm kisses onto Baekhyun's neck, causing the older's knees to weaken a bit. "I've missed spending alone time with you."

"Y-Yeol, why are you doing this?"

"I need you."

"I- " Baekhyun sighs. "I thought you were wanting to be responsible about this whole break up thing?"

Chanyeol doesn't reply as his hands travel downward from his hug, finding the bow that holds Baekhyun's robe together. Baekhyun bites his lip, staring at the calm steam that's rising from the water as Chanyeol very slowly unties his robe. As it loosens and his shoulders are exposed, Chanyeol plants kisses on the smaller's shoulder blades. Baekhyun's breath hitches a tiny bit. "One night."

"Hm?" Baekhyun lazily hums, Chanyeol finally letting the white robe cascade to the ground.

Chanyeol leans in to the back of Baekhyun's head, whispering in his ear, "Let's forget about all the consequences for one night. I need you so fucking badly."

Baekhyun's muscles tense with oncoming arousal as Chanyeol's hot breath fans over the skin on his ear. Goosebumps crawl over his whole body at the taller's words. 

With Baekhyun's head spinning, he manages to croak out softly. "What are you waiting for? Let's get in already so we can forget about the consequences."


	33. 33

"Shh, Baek, be quiet." Chanyeol whispers, looking up at Baekhyun's clouded gaze.

Baekhyun is standing between Chanyeol's knees as the taller sits on one of the stone seats in the steaming water of the hot spring, biting his lip in a feeble attempt to keep quiet. The other members are just on the other side of the divider, playing and talking loudly. Meanwhile, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are busy- doing other things.

"Sorry," Baekhyun shudders as Chanyeol leans in and bites at his hipbone softly. "I'll be quiet- just please- do something, I'm desperate here."

Chanyeol smirks but doesn't listen, wanting to make this alone time with the smaller last longer. "If you keep telling me what to do then I'll get out and go get a massage by myself."

"You would not." Baekhyun's forehead creases and he whines, "Please, Chanyeol."

The pretty hands that are resting on each of Chanyeol's shoulders tighten greatly as the taller reaches up and grabs Baekhyun's hips, holding them in place. "I'm not used to doing this but I just want to please you." Chanyeol whispers huskily.

Chills run up Baekhyun's spine and his knees weaken as the younger leans forward and starts placing sloppy, wet kisses on his tummy, trailing downward. Baekhyun figures since the water is up to the top of his thighs as he stands there, Chanyeol's chin will be encased in it soon. Sure enough, as soon as Chanyeol reaches Baekhyun's lower region, his chin touches the surface of the water. He chuckles because it kind of tickles but continues with his actions anyways, sticking his tongue out and dragging the tip up the feverish flesh of Baekhyun's member. Baekhyun throws his head back with his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth opening on instinct but he knows not to make a sound. Instead, a loud breath escapes, sounding like a forced sigh.

Chanyeol places his hot tongue right on the slit, licking and sucking lightly, making Baekhyun whimper a tiny bit. Finally, he slides Baekhyun between his lips, humming gently and Baekhyun has to hold Chanyeol's shoulders even tighter for leverage so he won't collapse. 

"Oh god, Yeol." Baekhyun whispers, his breath hitching as he looks down to see Chanyeol staring up at him with lustful eyes. 

Chanyeol hollows out his cheeks as his nose bumps Baekhyun's pelvis, swallowing roughly then pulling up in an antagonizing slow manner. Chanyeol takes a second to breathe properly before he's wrapping his lips around Baekhyun, yet again bobbing his head up and down in continuous motions. Baekhyun is panting by now, the hot steam from the scalding pool of water around them and the thick bubble of arousal in his body becoming quite overwhelming, especially when he can't let out any sounds to let Chanyeol know how much he's enjoying this. 

The taller moves to begin stroking Baekhyun's inner thigh with one hand, driving the said male insane. Trying to focus on nothing but the sounds of the waterfall trickling beside them and the loud voices of the guys on the other side of the wooden divider, Baekhyun gasps when he feels a finger tracing over his entrance. Chanyeol pulls back from the older's erection, sort of out of breath. 

"Come here for a second." Chanyeol whispers, grabbing Baekhyun's hand and gently tugging him so that he'll bend down.

They share a messy kiss, tongue, saliva and all. Baekhyun moans quietly into Chanyeol's mouth before pulling away. "Why'd you stop?"

"I was getting a little ahead of myself," Chanyeol smiles a little, his cheeks very pink because of how warm it is in the the hot spring. "If I would've done that dry, your ass would be too sore tomorrow at the concert."

Baekhyun chuckles. "Fine, then. Do this," he grabs one of Chanyeol's large hands and starts sucking on his fingers.

Chanyeol almost can't take the way Baekhyun is staring at him while he feels the older's tongue teasingly running all over his fingers. It makes him want to grab Baekhyun and have his way with him, right then and there. But he can't because for one, they have a concert tomorrow, and two, he doesn't want to end up hurting his precious Baekhyun. When Baekhyun is finished slicking up Chanyeol's fingers, he stands up straight again and looks down expectantly. 

Chanyeol resumes his actions from earlier, taking Baekhyun's erection into his mouth and trailing his hand to the smaller's rear. Baekhyun has to cover his mouth with one hand and squeeze one of Chanyeol's shoulders as the latter starts easing two fingers into his entrance. "Fuck," Baekhyun mutters softly.

Getting a little impatient, Chanyeol carefully slides in another finger, causing the older to tighten around all three of them.

"Relax, Baek." Chanyeol whispers smoothly, moving his fingers slowly, in and out.

Baekhyun relaxes and begins pushing back on the fingers inside of him, eager to have Chanyeol find that right spot and toy with it over and over. 

"Fuck, Chanyeol," he releases a very quiet, sultry moan as his prostate is pressed on. "Ah- there."

Chanyeol releases Baekhyun's erection from his mouth and grins, continually pressing his fingers in the same spot, Baekhyun's entrance tightening around the fingers as he starts to feel an orgasm approaching. Chanyeol hasn't touched him quite like this in a long while, so he isn't really surprised at how fast his abdomen starts to tighten.

Chanyeol continues moving in small circles inside of Baekhyun, rubbing against his sensitive prostate, making the smaller tremble and bite his lip roughly. Chanyeol pulls his fingers out after a couple more moments, then quickly pulls Baekhyun down onto his lap, the water splashing as he does so. Baekhyun shivers, feeling the hot water surrounding his erection for the first time since they've been in here. He straddles Chanyeol's waist on the stone seat underwater and soon they find themselves in a full-blown make out session, biting each other's lips in a needy way. 

As they kiss, Chanyeol's hands grip the side of Baekhyun's thighs. He plays with them roughly, not really thinking about the potential of leaving bruises. Baekhyun can't help but to moan, and it's probably a little louder than he should have but neither of them find it in themselves to care. Baekhyun starts grinding his bare ass on Chanyeol's erection, the water swishing around them at the movement. At this point in time, Chanyeol is so thankful that the waterfall is just loud enough so the members won't hear the water splashes that Baekhyun is causing. 

Chanyeol disconnects their lips, face red and panting. It's so hot that they're both sweating and panting but the heat just adds to their arousal. The tall male moves his hands from Baekhyun's thighs to his rear, digging his fingers into it as he usually does when they're in this sort of situation. He leans forward and plants soft, warm kisses all over Baekhyun's jawline and down to his collarbone. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck, tightening them to bring Chanyeol's face even closer to his skin as he continues to roll his hips forward.

The younger's lips move up to groan into Baekhyun's ear lowly, "I want you to ride me."

Baekhyun nods fervently and withdraws his arms, hurriedly reaching down into the dark water and tracing his hand down Chanyeol's abdomen until he reaches the taller's very prominent erection. Before Chanyeol can even open his mouth to tease Baekhyun for being so eager and impatient, the smaller is lining Chanyeol's member up with his entrance. There's still a slightly painful stretch as Baekhyun begins to slide himself down, but it goes away as quick as it came as he slowly bottoms out. 

"Oh my god," Chanyeol huffs, barely audible, and grabs Baekhyun's ass even stronger as the latter rotates his hips teasingly. "Shit."

Baekhyun raises his hips before sliding them back down, repeating this action faster and faster until he has a steady rhythm, hips slamming onto Chanyeol's lap. The water splashes are loud, but still not loud enough to be heard over the waterfall and the loud laughing from the guys. Chanyeol draws his whole bottom lip into his mouth to conceal the sounds that desperately want to come out because Baekhyun is making him feel so damn good. Chanyeol's body starts tingling on the inside, Baekhyun's hips moving in such a sinful way.

The two try their best to contain the moans, but for some reason, having sex in hot water just magnifies the pleasure so they can't help but let out little sounds of enjoyment. After what seems like forever because the couple's brains are so jumbled up that they can't even think properly, Chanyeol moves his hands to hold onto Baekhyun's hips, thrusting up to meet halfway.

"Y-Yeol, harder," Baekhyun whines weakly.

Chanyeol obeys, leading Baekhyun's hips down harder. Baekhyun practically sees stars as Chanyeol hits his prostate, "Don't stop, Yeol- fuck."

Chanyeol appreciates that Baekhyun is keeping his voice down, because if he didn't then they would be screwed. Chanyeol quickens the thrusts, becoming sloppier, and the accelerated speed causes his erection to nudge against Baekhyun's prostate more and more. Baekhyun moves his hands from Chanyeol's shoulders to wrap his arms securely around Chanyeol's neck, bringing their lips together in the process. The kiss is deep and passionate, Baekhyun whining softly into it as Chanyeol continues to hit his prostate.

After a particularly deep thrust, Baekhyun lets out a soft, high pitch moan into Chanyeol's mouth. Chanyeol huffs in pleasure as he pulls back from Baekhyun's lips, losing momentum because Baekhyun is clenching around his member and it makes him lose his mind.

"Damn it, Chanyeol. Fuck me harder." Baekhyun breathes out heavily.

Chanyeol shudders at this order and he starts picking up speed again, getting into a rhythm. "God, you make me crazy." Chanyeol grunts into Baekhyun's ear, moving his hands from Baekhyun's hips to tightly hug the smaller's torso.

Despite being surrounded by overbearing heat, chills shoot up Baekhyun's spine as Chanyeol's arms embrace him. He knows Chanyeol still loves him more than anything, even though they've been apart for awhile and that starts to make him emotional. Chanyeol snuggles his face into Baekhyun's neck and starts kissing the skin there, Baekhyun letting a couple tears fall down his cheeks. Of course, they drop onto Chanyeol's skin due to the position they're currently in but Chanyeol doesn't notice because they are sitting in water so his whole body is covered in water droplets.

Baekhyun frees one hand and snakes it between their hot, wet bodies, gripping onto his own erection and stroking it in time with Chanyeol's thrusts. Chanyeol hits Baekhyun's sensitive spot again dead-on and the older immediately digs his nails into Chanyeol's shoulder blade.

Baekhyun can feel his orgasm approaching quickly, way quicker than he wants it to. He starts moaning silently, his body trembling as Chanyeol pounds into him again and again. His tears are still falling and they blur his vision but he's too consumed in a pleasurable bliss to care.

"Fuck," Baekhyun gasps, his hand moving faster on his erection and his hips snapping forward uncontrollably as Chanyeol speeds up even more.

"You close, baby?" Chanyeol whispers into Baekhyun's neck.

Baekhyun hums out a fragile, "Mhm." The tears slip down his cheeks like the waterfall next to them and he moans quietly, his hips suddenly freezing. Baekhyun bites his lip hard and the loud whine that was about to escape gets trapped in his throat as he shakes uncontrollably through his orgasm, releasing between their bodies.

Chanyeol is quick to follow, cursing under his breath against Baekhyun's skin as his own orgasm hits him. "Fuck, Baekhyun," His hips buck up as he slowly rides out his high.

After a minute of silence from the two, the waterfall still going and the other Exo members still partying over in their hot spring, Chanyeol sits up straight and pulls out of Baekhyun. He keeps the smaller on his lap though, a satisfied smile on his lips until he looks at Baekhyun and realizes something is wrong. He can't really tell if Baekhyun is crying because of the water droplets everywhere but he knows Baekhyun is crying.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Chanyeol asks gently, running his hands up and down Baekhyun's arms in a soothing way.

"D-Don't call me that." Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol away and climbs up from his lap. "We're not together anymore."

Chanyeol sits there in dismay, staring silently as Baekhyun stands there, covering his eyes as he cries. "Baekhyun, come here. Come here, baby." Chanyeol reaches out for the smaller.

Baekhyun uncovers his face and limply lets Chanyeol pull him back down. Chanyeol hugs him tightly as he cries. "I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"No, it's not." Baekhyun sighs, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol. "I'm sorry, I'm such a crybaby, god."

Chanyeol just chuckles softly and places a lingering kiss on Baekhyun's shoulder. "I know it sucks that we aren't together but I still love you, my feelings haven't changed one bit."

"I know that," Baekhyun's lip quivers as he tries to stop the seemingly never-ending tears. "I love you too, thank you for letting us be together for this one night."

Chanyeol doesn't reply, they just sit there in each other's arms, listening to Sehun make a playful joke about Kyungsoo's nipples or something. Baekhyun finally smiles and snuggles into the space between Chanyeol's neck and shoulder, looking up and staring at the night sky in peace.

Chanyeol looks up as well, leaning back and resting his back on the large stones behind them. He smiles alongside Baekhyun, cuddling the older in his arms as they watch the stars together.

"I'm sorry for being such a weirdo and crying all the time." Baekhyun whispers out of the blue.

"You're not weird." Chanyeol replies, reaching up to pinch Baekhyun's nose a little. "You're perfect, adorable, caring, funny, adorable, perfect, funny, wait- and you're a loudmouth."

"Hey." Baekhyun laughs gently.

"But I love it." Chanyeol grins and pecks Baekhyun's forehead.

When he pulls back, Baekhyun's world stops.

"Let's get married, Baek."


	34. 34

All Baekhyun can hear is the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. Did Chanyeol just say what he thinks he just said?

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol repeats when Baekhyun stays silent, staring at him with his mouth agape slightly. "Let's get married," he whispers.

"W-What?" Baekhyun almost hyperventilates as he pulls himself off of Chanyeol's lap, sitting beside the taller instead and looking at him intently. "Like- when Exo is done?"

Chanyeol shakes his head, gently reaching out for both of Baekhyun's hands. "No, as soon as possible."

"Are you fucking insane?" Baekhyun bewilders. "We're not even supposed to be in a relationship let alone get fucking married!" 

"Shh, keep your voice down!" Chanyeol whisper screams. "They're still over there."

Baekhyun laughs in disbelief, but then another round of tears form in his eyes. "So you're being serious?"

"Completely serious."

"But- where?" Baekhyun lowers his head, gazing lovingly at the large hands that are holding his own. "When? How?"

"I say we elope, no one will know if we don't wear rings. As for the when and where, I don't know yet. This is spontaneous."

Baekhyun looks up with gleaming, watery eyes and a bright grin, a hearty chuckle escaping his lips. "A spontaneous marriage proposal right after we had sex in a hot spring? Never heard of that one before."

Chanyeol laughs as well, pulling Baekhyun forward into a bone-crushing embrace. "I love you so much. I hope you know that I'd ask you to marry me anywhere, but it just happened to be when we were naked in a hot spring."

They're in a content silence for a little bit, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Baekhyun sighs happily and places a small kiss on Chanyeol's collar bone then proceeds to nuzzle into his neck. "But you didn't even ask me."

Chanyeol pulls away in confusion, his forehead creased as he mutters a small, "Huh?"

"You said you would've asked me to marry you anywhere but you didn't even ask. You said 'let's get married'." Baekhyun giggles.

Chanyeol smiles. "Okay well then," he scoots off of the stone seat and gets down on one knee, the hot water coming all the way up to his chest. He grabs Baekhyun's hands once again and looks the older in the eyes adoringly. "Byun Baekhyun, will you mar- I mean elope with me?"

Baekhyun laughs, a couple tears escaping as he nods fervently, pulling Chanyeol up into a loving kiss. Chanyeol wraps his strong arms around Baekhyun's torso and kisses back, heart racing at the thought of actually marrying his small, kissable Baekhyun.

-

At the breakfast table, Baekhyun tiredly scoops some rice into his mouth, leaning his head on one hand as he does so. He chews slowly, his eyes very close to shutting but he opens them all the way when Minseok sits down next to him with a plate of food. The older starts to dig in as well. 

"Late night?" Minseok teases, nudging Baekhyun with his elbow.

Baekhyun's face goes red. "What are you talking about?"

"Well considering the fact that you two were just coming in the room to sleep when I woke up at four thirty to get in the hot spring, I'd say it was worth sacrificing it last night for you guys." Minseok continues, smiling a little.

"Hm? Sacrifice?" 

"Chanyeol didn't tell you?" Minseok asks, his mouth full of food.

"Tell me what?" Baekhyun glances towards the tall goof, who is currently in a conversation about cereals in different countries with Yixing. 

"That I stayed back to let you guys have alone time last night." Minseok purses his lips a little. "Did he steal credit for my nice deed? That boy, why I oughtta- "

Baekhyun grabs Minseok's arm with a small chuckle. "Chill out. He didn't steal anything from anyone."

Minseok rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Anyways, anything interesting or fun happen last night?"

"Oh my god, Min. I'm not telling you anything."

"What? But I sacrificed my sore ass body from that hot spring! I deserve to know!" Minseok slams his chopsticks on the table, earning weird looks from the other members.

"Shut up will you?" Baekhyun groans, "I'll tell you later, alright?" Of course, he's not going to tell Minseok everything, he's definitely going to leave out the marriage proposal factor.

Minseok smiles at this and nods, picking up his chopsticks peacefully and continuing to eat. "This food is really good, who expected a hot spring place to have a breakfast bar? Not me. I'm not complaining though because hello, food. Duh."

"You're in an awful good mood today." Baekhyun narrows his eyes at the eldest.

"Who? Me?" Minseok laughs, jittery and wide-eyed. "It's probably because of my early morning hot spring soak."

"Hm. I don't believe you." 

"Or maybe it's because I've had three cups of coffee already and it's only seven forty five." Minseok blabs, looking down at his plate in shame. "I couldn't help it, okay? The coffee here is good! Like really good! Totally amazing!"

"Okay there tiger, you need to tone it down a few notches. It's too early to deal with a hyper Minseok." Baekhyun jokes, patting the older on the back.

"You're right, I'll go get a glass of water." Minseok stands up quickly and practically sprints away, causing Baekhyun to laugh again. Minseok gets super weird when he's on a caffeine high.

A couple minutes later when Minseok gets back and he's finished ranting about how uneven the water levels were in the dispensers, Baekhyun takes another glance to Chanyeol, the other now looking back at him. Baekhyun smiles shyly and his cheeks go red as Chanyeol leans his head on his hand and mouths a loving, 'hi, my future husband.'

Baekhyun didn't quite catch all of it but he understood the gist, and the two stare at each other from the opposite ends of the table. Unfortunately, after a minute a loud voice pops their bubble. 

"Who's ready for this concert tonight?" Junmyeon asks excitedly, a bright smile adorning his lips.

Before anyone can answer, an even louder voice starts screeching. "Ooh! Me! Me! I'm really ready! Super duper ready! You know me, the really ready Minseok over here!" 

"Who let him have more than one cup of coffee?" Junmyeon frowns.

Baekhyun laughs to himself for a second, then looks up and catches eyes with Chanyeol again. Baekhyun flushes a little when Chanyeol mouths words to him once again, 'I love you' with a subtle wink. Warmth and joy spread throughout Baekhyun's petite body, going as far as the tips of his fingers. 

Reality check, as soon as Chanyeol figures out the details, they're going to secretly wed each other. Are they going to be able to pull it off? Baekhyun doesn't know. He's worried of course but he can't deny the fact that he just really, really wants to try. He loves Chanyeol. Even if they aren't supposed to be together, it doesn't stop Baekhyun, or Chanyeol for that matter, from loving the other practically unconditional.

Soon, they'll be standing face to face, telling each other how deep their love is, exchanging vows and a kiss and Baekhyun can't be any more happy. Neither can Chanyeol.


	35. 35

"Jongdae, Minseok got wasted and I'm supposed to be going bowling with Chanyeol." Sehun whines. "Can you help me?"

Jongdae looks over at the youngest, holding a very drunk, limp Minseok in his arms at the doorway of his and Junmyeon's room. "And can you tell me why Minseok got drunk at six o'clock in the fucking evening?"

"Listen, I don't know! He just called me sobbing through the phone all 'I'm sad that no one loves me' and 'I wish I didn't have feelings anymore' but I could hardly understand him because of his crying and his slurred words. Anyways, I asked him where he was so I could pick him up. Do you know how hard it is to hide from fans when you're dragging a semi-conscious, grown ass man down the street? I'll have you know it's pretty fucking hard." Sehun huffs out.

It's at this moment when Sehun loses grip of Minseok due to his angry rambling, the eldest plopping on the hardwood floor with a thump and a soft groan. Jongdae sighs in defeat, "Alright, Sehun. Just help me lay him on my bed and I'll watch over him."

Sehun lets out a huge breath of relief and attempts to pick the sloshed guy up from the floor. "Damn, just how much did he drink? He feels like a log!"

Jongdae frowns and stands up from the computer chair he had been sitting in, going over to help the very distressed Sehun. Eventually, they manage to pick Minseok up and carry him to Jongdae's bed successfully, causing Sehun to smile gently. 

"Go have fun with Yeol, I'll make sure Minseok is safe." Jongdae assures the younger.

"You're a lifesaver." Sehun hugs the shorter then darts out of the room.

"What an unlucky day." Jongdae sighs once Sehun is out of earshot.

Considering the small rendezvous that the two shared months ago, and Junmyeon's freak out on Baekhyun and Chanyeol that ultimately caused Jongdae to put an end to it, they've been subtly avoiding each other. Jongdae because he carries such heavy feelings for the oldest and doesn't want that to get in the way of all of their dreams, Minseok because Jongdae broke his heart that one night in Tokyo at his hotel room. 

No one in the band has noticed the awkward tension between the two, but even if they have they've failed to mention it. It's been exactly one week since they've gotten back from their second Japan tour this year and Jongdae knows exactly why Minseok went out to get drunk this evening. He feels like a complete asshole.

During their first Japan tour, Jongdae broke the older's heart by scolding him, saying that they'll never be together. This second tour, Minseok saw Jongdae with a girl the night before their departure back to Korea. Jongdae isn't going to deny anything, he was drunk and frustrated that his feelings for Minseok were still there, so he had slept with a Japanese model in an attempt to get rid of them. It obviously didn't work but at the time he thought it was worth a shot.

Jongdae saw Minseok that night. He saw those sharp, feline eyes, peeking around the wall, filling with tears as he watched his love making out with some random model. Jongdae never even bothered to learn the girl's name. Even with seeing Minseok's tearful eyes and trembling lips, the younger didn't stop. He was drunk and angry. Angry that the only person he actually felt for was the only person he couldn't be with, angry for breaking that said person's heart, angry that he has to be in love with one of his band members. The world is unfair. 

A small voice calls out, breaking Jongdae from his depressing thoughts. His eyes snap to the male laying on his bed.

"Cold." Minseok whines with a shiver, his eyes just slightly creaked open.

Deciding not to answer, Jongdae nonchalantly walks over and pulls the comforter gently over Minseok's petite frame, patting the sides down so no cold air will seep in. He's about to walk away but Minseok's voice stops him. "Dae?"

Jongdae sits down next to Minseok's blanketed body before he even thinks about what he's doing. "Shh. Just sleep, okay?" 

"Why don't you love me?" Minseok croaks out softly, a tear escaping as he closes his eyes.

Jongdae reaches out and wipes the tear away. "You need to sleep the alcohol out of your system, yeah?"

"You're being nice to me. Is this a dream?" Minseok's forehead creases and his eyes open all the way, bloodshot and watery. "I don't want it to be a dream."

Jongdae exhales, figuring that Minseok will probably not sleep until he's finished saying what's on his drunken mind. "It's not a dream."

"Do you love her?"

There it is, the question that he knows Minseok has been dying to ask him. "Is this why you drank so early in the evening? You've been caught up on my sex life?"

He didn't mean for it to sound harsh but it did, and Minseok frowns even deeper. "Do you love her?" He repeats.

"No."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a one night stand?" Jongdae purses his lips.

Minseok sits up, struggling heavily to do so but he manages. "You're an asshole."

"I know I am," 

The older attempts to get out of Jongdae's bed but the latter doesn't let that happen, gently pushing him back down. "Do me a favor and lay down, will you? I have to watch over you because you worried our youngest so much."

Then, come the tears. Minseok shakes his head and tries to shove Jongdae away because he feels like he's suffocating. It's hot and the thought of Jongdae having sex with another person is making him dizzy, plus the alcohol isn't helping that factor either. Hot, salty tears wet Minseok's face and his breathing begins to labor. "Let me up."

"No."

"Let me up! I can take care of myself!" Minseok shrieks.

"Listen, calm down," Jongdae starts. "Breathe slowly or else you'll choke."

Of course, Minseok doesn't listen. His breathing only gets worse. "Why can't you be at least a little bit understanding of how I feel?! Do you know how much it hurt to see you with another person?!"

Jongdae opens his mouth in warning but is cut off.

"I-I want to go back in time and erase my feelings for y- "

And just like that, what Jongdae knew was going to happen, happens. Minseok vomits all over himself. In a mix of disgust, worry, and frustration, Jongdae groans.

"Goddamnit! I told you to calm down!" Jongdae exclaims. "Now I have to clean you up and my bed!"

Too stunned to respond, Minseok just sits there, tears falling and puke covering his body. He chokes on a sob and guiltily looks away. 

"Hey," Jongdae tilts Minseok's chin to look his way, his voice suddenly more gentle and patient. "Calm down a little, alright? C'mon now. I have to pick you up." 

Minseok nods helplessly, holding his arms out so Jongdae can scoop him up bridal-style. Jongdae grimaces when some of Minseok's puke gets on his own shirt but starts walking to the bathroom anyways. The younger of the two struggles to get the door open but finally does, walking in and setting Minseok's weak, drunk body on the closed toilet seat. 

Grossed out by the smell, Jongdae quickly starts the bath water and plugs the drain. He turns back to the blonde, who is crying still, and helps him out of his shirt. 

"I'll have to rinse this out in a bit before throwing it in the washer." Jongdae sighs, proceeding to assist Minseok out of his jeans. "And these too."

Jongdae turns to toss the soiled clothes into the sink and when he turns back around, he frowns. "What are you doing? Take your underwear off."

Minseok shakes his head frantically and grips on to the hem of his boxers, as if he's holding them up.

"Seriously? It's not like this is your first time naked in front of me." Jongdae rolls his eyes. "Take 'em off."

Again, Minseok shakes his head.

"Oh my god, fine. Take a bath with your underwear on, see if I care." Jongdae snaps.

The brunette goes closer, holding onto Minseok's arm as he helps him into the warm bath. Wasting no time, Jongdae wets Minseok's head then squirts some shampoo into his hand, beginning to lather it into the older's hair.

"God, you reek of vomit and alcohol." Jongdae whines.

Minseok stays silent, staring at Jongdae with still teary eyes.

"This is quite an interesting way to spend my Friday evening." Jongdae says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Minseok croaks out quietly, a broken cry following.

Jongdae momentarily stops his motions to make eye contact, his heart suddenly feeling heavy. "Don't be. It's karma for being a dick. I deserve to wash your puked-on self."

He resumes his lathering and when he's finished, he rinses the freshly washed hair. Before starting to wash the older's body, Jongdae takes a deep breath.

"Actually, I owe you an apology. I've never told you that I love you. And I said some hurtful things in that hotel room months ago. So, I'm sorry."

"Do you really mean it? You love me?" 

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have slept with that model if I didn't." Jongdae scrunches up his face. "Okay, that came out totally wrong. What I mean to say is that I've been trying so hard to deny my feelings for you but it's not working so I give up. You win, I love you, Minseok."

A small smile forms on Minseok's face as Jongdae leans in and plants a small kiss on the tip of his nose. "You don't know how long I've waited for those words."

Jongdae grins a little before clearing his throat. "Okay well now we have to wash your body and brush your teeth, apparently you're a two year old again," he teases. "But then you can lay in Junmyeon's bed until I put new sheets on and wash my comforter because someone had to get overwhelmed and throw up on it."

"I said I was sorry." Minseok frowns.

"I know and I forgive you," Jongdae exhales. "But it's still nasty."


	36. 36

Sehun, being the most needy person that Kyungsoo has ever met, hates when the shorter's attention is somewhere other than on him.

Right now, it's one in the morning and Kyungsoo is laying on the couch in the living room, lost in a book. Sehun is sitting with the shorter's legs on his lap, fiddling aimlessly around with his phone, throwing an actual pouting fit because Kyungsoo isn't paying any attention to him.

"Kyungsoo?" Sehun asks quietly.

"What do you need, Sehun?" Kyungsoo sighs gently as Sehun calls out to him for the umpteenth time in a row.

"I'm bored."

"Well go play video games with Minseok and Baekhyun like I told you to do five times already." 

"B-But- " Sehun pouts even deeper.

"But what? I want to read," Kyungsoo complains.

"I want to spend time with you." Sehun says cautiously. 

Although he doesn't show much emotion in his face, Kyungsoo's heart melts into a puddle. Who can resist the cute face of Oh Sehun? He sighs softly, closes his book and sets it down before sitting up on the cushion, then he turns to face the younger. "Fine, you win."

Sehun breaks out in a bright smile. "This is why you're my favorite." He scoots closer to the older and hugs him tightly.

"Good, because I am your boyfriend." Kyungsoo chuckles quietly, returning the embrace.

"Boyfriend?" Sehun whispers, lifting his head from the crook of Kyungsoo's neck.

"Hm?" Kyungsoo looks at him with a dazzling smile, staring into his brown eyes. "Isn't that what we are?"

Sehun responds by leaning in and kissing Kyungsoo, wrapping his slender arms around the older's neck in the process. Kyungsoo retaliates immediately, kissing him back and tightening his hold. After they disconnect their kiss, the two gaze into each other's eyes for a moment before Kyungsoo leans in again, only stealing a quick peck. Sehun giggles and steals one back, only pressing his lips against Kyungsoo's for a brief second. 

Kyungsoo counterattacks with yet another one, pulling back with a smirk because he's under the impression that he won whatever sort of game this was. Sehun smiles brightly and leans in to place another kiss upon the smaller's lips, Kyungsoo thinking that it's going to be another quick smooch but Sehun doesn't pull away.

The two being temporarily distracted, neither hear the faint sound of a door opening from the hallway.

Sehun tilts his head more to the right to get better access, parting his lips slightly as their slick mouths move against each other. Kyungsoo moves his hands up and is about to unzip Sehun's jacket just because he can feel how hot the younger's skin is becoming, but stops abruptly just as he touches the zipper when he hears a person clearing their throat loudly.

Sehun and Kyungsoo pull away from each other frantically, Sehun actually falling off of the couch and hitting his head on the coffee table. Panic sinks into their bodies as they notice Junmyeon standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

Junmyeon is Kyungsoo's second priority at the moment, Sehun the first because it sounded like the younger hit his head pretty hard. Although, Sehun is too busy having a stare-off with the leader to notice the throbbing pain.

"Come here," Kyungsoo pulls on Sehun's arm to make him stand up and sit back down on the couch cushions. "Are you okay? Can you see fine?"

Kyungsoo is now cupping Sehun's cheeks, his gaze flickering between each of Sehun's eyes. "Answer me."

"I-I'm alright." Sehun squeaks out, pushing Kyungsoo's hands off of him and sheepishly glancing towards the pissed off male standing in the corner.

Junmyeon's eyebrow cants upwards. "Care to explain what I just walked into?"

"The living room." Kyungsoo retorts.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. "Is everyone in this group fucking each other behind my back or?"

"Maybe."

"God, I never thought I'd have to go through this." Junmyeon groans, uncrossing his arms. "You know what I did to Baekhyun and Chanyeol yet you guys still do this?"

Sehun gnaws on his bottom lip, in shame that he's too afraid to answer, but Kyungsoo answers for the both of them anyways. "We can't help that we like each other."

"What about Yixing?" Sehun adds quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"W-What about him?" Junmyeon automatically pales a little. 

"One day, I saw you two in the practice room when I was grabbing the water bottle that I forgot." Sehun purses his lips. "He was back hugging you and even kissed your cheek so you're going to get mad at us for liking each other?"

Junmyeon sighs and glares at the youngest for awhile in silence before turning to yell towards the hallway, "I want everyone out here right now!"

Some with sleep in their eyes, some wide awake and curious, they all slowly but surely make their way into the living room. The members look confusedly to Sehun, who is gripping the back of his head, as they pile in.

"What's going on?" Chanyeol asks immediately upon seeing Sehun, Kyungsoo, and an angry-looking Junmyeon. 

"It's one in the morning, Myeon." Minseok whines, sprawling out on the small love seat that is available.

Jongdae yawns. "You woke me up."

Baekhyun, coming in while munching on a donut, stays silent. He's just as curious as the others but he's too sleepy to even speak. The small male sits down beside Chanyeol on the couch, waiting for everyone to get settled down so Junmyeon can say whatever he has to say.

No one seems to notice the pain in Jongin's eyes as he watches Kyungsoo care for Sehun's injury.

"Kim Myeon," Yixing, the last one to saunter into the room, smiles softly. "What's up?"

"I want an explanation from everyone in this damn room." Junmyeon clenches his jaw before relaxing slightly. "And you better tell me the truth."

So utterly confused, the members who just came in glance around uneasily. 

"Explanation?" Jongdae trails off.

Junmyeon exhales deeply. "Yes, Jongdae, an explanation. Who in this room has romantic feelings for another member?"

No one does or says anything.

"It's not that hard," Junmyeon exasperates. "If you have feelings for someone in this room just raise your hand or something!"

"Junmy- " Yixing starts.

"I'm at my wits end with this situation," Junmyeon swallows roughly, ignoring Yixing. "Just please, guys, tell me the truth."

"What brought this on?" Chanyeol frowns.

Junmyeon frowns back. "It doesn't matter."

"You know, I'm tired." Sehun blurts out quietly. "I think we should talk about this another time."

Sehun moves to stand up but Junmyeon shoots him a nasty glare. "Sit your ass back down, mister. We're going to clear this all up right now."

Huffing gently, Sehun takes his seat again.

"Now," Junmyeon turns back to the group. "Who likes someone in this room?"

Tentatively, all the members excluding Junmyeon raise their hands. Junmyeon's eyes widen greatly and he almost stumbles backwards. "A-All of you?"

"What's the big deal anyways?" Minseok questions. "You made Baekhyun and Chanyeol break up but regretted it and were going to tell them they could get back together, right? And that we would help keep their secret?"

Junmyeon does stumble this time. "Um, you see- "

"You were going to do what?!" Baekhyun shouts, then starts choking on a bite of his donut. Chanyeol pats his back until he's done coughing.

"What you're saying is that we can freely be together?" Chanyeol asks hopefully.

"Wait- "

Yixing cuts Junmyeon off. "Junmyeon and I like each other but he's too afraid of us being found out so he's been stalling on telling you two you can get back together because he doesn't want our careers to go to waste, satisfied?"

Chanyeol blinks a couple times but nods nevertheless. 

"Hypocritical much?" Jongdae rolls his eyes. "I fucked up real bad all because of you but you've been screwing Yixing in secret?!"

"Jongdae, it's not like that!" Junmyeon exclaims. "W-We- we haven't even kissed!"

"I want to go back to my room." Jongin states, his voice soft as he stares at his feet.

All of a sudden, Chanyeol stands up, pulling Baekhyun with him, the smaller only just have finished his donut. "I have a confession."

The rest turn silent as they look towards Chanyeol, who has his arm wrapped around Baekhyun's shoulders.

"I- am really in love with Baekhyun. We tried to stay away from each other to respect Junmyeon's decision but- " Chanyeol sighs a little. "Well the truth is we ended up having sex in the hot spring in Japan and we're getting married."

Baekhyun pales in horror, slapping Chanyeol on the chest. "You could've left out the first part, you idiot!"

"Married?!" Junmyeon shouts.

Everyone is speechless for a minute, gaping at the couple who have supposedly been 'broken up'. 

"Are you guys just plain stupid?!" Junmyeon yells. 

Yixing butts in, resting a firm hand on Junmyeon's shoulder. "I say we let them get married."

Junmyeon looks at him like he's an alien with three heads. "What?!"

"What difference does it make if they're dating and we have to keep it a secret than if they're married and we have to keep it a secret? Think about it." Yixing shrugs. "We just have to keep our lips sealed either way. There are plenty of ways to have a secret ceremony."

"Yixing is right, and I want to see them happy." Minseok smiles warmly.

"I agree with them." Kyungsoo adds with a small nod.

"What do you say?" Yixing pulls Junmyeon closer to his body. "It's your call. Let Chanyeol and Baekhyun get married. Let us date who we want. We just have to work together to keep it all a secret."

Junmyeon closes his eyes for a moment, soaking in this stressful information and thinking about it. All the members await his answer anxiously, staring intently at the leader.

After a minute of thinking, Junmyeon opens his eyes and gives a weary smile. "Okay, guys," he sighs in defeat. "Alright. Let's do it. I give up on being the bad guy here. Let's help Chanyeol and Baekhyun get married. Let's all be with who we want to be with. I'm giving you all permission. We have to work hard as a team to keep it hidden, okay? So I'm going to set rules! Don't you even think I won't!"

A burst of relief sighs, smiles, and small cheers travel all throughout the room. 

"Thank you, Junmyeon! Thank you!" Baekhyun smiles brightly.

"I guess we have a wedding to plan then?" Junmyeon chuckles. "Oh my god, this is insane. I never thought I'd be congratulating fellow Exo members on being engaged but- congrats you two."

The couple thanks him happily.

"Yay this is exciting, I'm going back to bed." Jongdae states with a smile, heading out of the room.

Minseok follows closely behind. "Goodnight everyone."

"I'm going to bed too." Sehun adds. "Congrats, Baek and Yeol!"

"Congratulations!" Kyungsoo smiles before following after Sehun.

As everyone starts filing out of the living room, Yixing spontaneously pulls Junmyeon into his arms. Junmyeon isn't expecting the strong kiss upon his lips but definitely doesn't pull away. While they're having their moment, Chanyeol flashes Baekhyun a huge grin.

"You realize that soon you're not going to be my Byun bunny anymore?" Chanyeol reaches out to caress Baekhyun's cheek.

"What will I be then?" Baekhyun giggles.

"A Park puppy." Chanyeol laughs.

Baekhyun laughs as well. "You're ridiculous, come here you big goof," he pulls Chanyeol into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm glad to be a Park puppy then."

Chanyeol picks Baekhyun's body up on a whim, spinning the smaller around before pulling back and kissing his cute, little lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Baekhyun says softly, nothing but adoration shining in his brown eyes.

"I'm so lucky to have snooped on your laptop that one day.

"I guess you are," Baekhyun chuckles. "I guess you are."

 

\- END -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue will be coming!!


	37. epilogue

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun gasps when the said male uncovers his eyes to see the location of their honeymoon. 

The members all pitched in to rent a private beach house where the two will stay for a couple days or so, but no longer than that because Exo is only on a short break before they all start schedules again. Baekhyun really had no idea the beach house would be this gorgeous. He spins to face Chanyeol, throwing his arms around the taller's shoulders and planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Chanyeol takes this time to sweep Baekhyun up into his arms, the small male letting out a tiny squeak of surprise. 

"Do you like it, my Park puppy?" 

Baekhyun smiles at the cute nickname, nodding his head fervently. "It's perfect, but I like you even more."

"You're cheesy," Chanyeol laughs as he sets Baekhyun on his feet. He immediately takes off, running around the house and looking in all of the rooms as Chanyeol moves their shared suitcase towards the couch.

"Babe, Junmyeon said the house was pretty, but this is unbelievable!" Baekhyun runs back to him, tackling him in a hug. 

Chanyeol chuckles and hugs back. "Did you see our room?"

"Which one is ours? There are two bedrooms."

"Junmyeon said the master bedroom is the one with the bathroom attached to it." 

Baekhyun nods, "Okay, then it's the one over there." The smaller grabs Chanyeol's hand, leading him to the bedroom. Chanyeol quickly picks up the suitcase, rolling it along with them.

Baekhyun pushes the already slightly opened door to reveal a giant bed covered in deep lavender sheets in the center of the room. On the far side of the room is a sliding glass door leading out to the patio that oversees the beach. The smaller rushes over to the door, squishing his face on it as he watches the pale orange sunset.

Baekhyun squeals in delight, jumping onto the bed and relaxing back into the mattress. Chanyeol leans his shoulder against the door frame and looks at Baekhyun, eyes overflowing with pure love. Baekhyun laughs delicately while returning the stare. 

"You're so breathtaking, you know that?" Chanyeol breathes out.

Baekhyun grins brightly, sitting up. "And you're so handsome, you know that?" After a few seconds of staring at each other, Baekhyun bites his lip. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to join me?" 

Baekhyun watches intently as Chanyeol swallows thickly before standing up straight and making his way over to the bed. Chanyeol crawls over Baekhyun on the mattress, laying the smaller back against the pillows and resting his hips in between his thighs. He then presses a very passionate kiss upon Baekhyun's eager lips.

The older bring his hands up and weaves his fingers through Chanyeol's raven colored hair, tugging slightly as they simultaneously deepen the kiss. Chanyeol lets out a small sound against him that he returns with a noise of his own. The taller's strong hands begin to wander down Baekhyun's body, running over every curve in his figure. 

When Chanyeol's hand makes it to the hem of Baekhyun's shirt, he slips it under, rubbing the tips of his fingers across the side of Baekhyun's stomach gently. The smaller's hands leave his hair, moving to rub across his shoulders and down his back to the bottom of his shirt. Baekhyun trails his hands under it and pushes it up slightly, purposefully scratching light pink lines in the skin close to Chanyeol's spine with his fingernails. Chanyeol's muscles tense under Baekhyun's touch, shivers rushing up his spine as the smaller's nails work up and down his tan skin. He groans a little into Baekhyun's mouth, the sound being drowned out by their now sloppy make out session.

Chanyeol finally disconnects their lips to begin placing kisses down Baekhyun's jaw and neck. He stops a few times to bite gently on Baekhyun's skin, the smaller reciprocating with tiny moans. When he reaches the neckline of Baekhyun's shirt, he sits up. Just as he reaches out to help Baekhyun out of his shirt, Baekhyun pushes his hands away softly.

"What's wrong?" Chanyeol asks almost instantly, worry written all over his face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Baekhyun laughs quietly and shakes his head. "Nothing is wrong, Yeollie. I just- I have something for you."

"A gift?" Chanyeol tilts his head to the side a tiny bit, a little disappointed at the abrupt interruption. "This is an odd time to give me a gift."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes then smiles mischievously. He makes Chanyeol get off of him so he can get up, then he pushes Chanyeol to lay on his back. "Close your eyes tight and don't open them until I tell you to."

Chanyeol's eyebrows furrow a little before he sighs and obeys, laying his head down on the pillow and closing his eyes tightly. He hears Baekhyun shuffle around the room, then hears him start to open up the suitcase. 

"This better not be a prank, Byun Baekhyun or I will throw you off the balcony for interrupting our first love making session as a married couple." Chanyeol grumbles, tempted to open his eyes.

"Just be quiet and no peeking!" Baekhyun exclaims. 

Chanyeol then hears a loud thump and he flinches, "What was that?"

All Baekhyun has to say is a small, "Ow," that has Chanyeol opening his eyes quickly. 

He turns to see Baekhyun on the floor, in nothing but a black mini skirt, one lacy black mid thigh sock on. Baekhyun gasps, "Park Chanyeol! You just ruined your surprise!"

"You fell! I was just making sure you didn't die!"

Baekhyun groans helplessly, "I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol frowns. "I'll close my eyes again then you tell me when you're ready. I'll act like I never seen anything."

Baekhyun laughs a little. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. We only have a few days for our honeymoon and I want to make you the happiest person on Earth in this short period of time."

"God, you're such a sap. I love you." Baekhyun smiles brightly. "Okay then, close your eyes."

"I love you more." Chanyeol closes his eyes then smirks. "By the way, you look sexy as hell in those."

-

"Okay, let me get this straight." Jongdae sighs, sitting up in the bed and rubbing his eyes. "You woke me up to tell me you just had sex with one of our seniors?"

"Shh! Jongdae!" Jongin frantically puts his hand over Jongdae's mouth. "Don't wake anyone else up!"

Jongdae shoves Jongin's hand away. "Get your nasty hand off of my mouth. You said you just had sex."

Jongin groans in defeat. "I don't know what I was thinking! He's just so charming. I couldn't stop before I realized it was too late."

"Still, Taemin? That's going to be awkward now when we have to interact with the SHINee members in public." Jongdae smirks a little. "How'd this happen?"

"Well, he asked me earlier today if I would want to practice some random choreographies with him after they got back from some schedules. Obviously I agreed and we danced for an hour or so, before we just started messing around and having fun. It started off innocent, like bumping into each other while dancing stupidly. Next thing I know, we're practically grinding on each other like you would at a club! That's when he kissed me. I was shocked for a second but I didn't stop him." Jongin puts his head in his hands. "I don't know. I just wanted to forget about Kyungsoo so I went along with everything. Before I knew it, we were panting and putting our clothes back on. God, I'm an idiot."

"Forget about Kyungsoo?" Jongdae asks curiously. "Did he reject you or something?"

Jongin lifts his head and his mouth falls open slightly. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Kyungsoo and Sehun are a thing."

"What? Since when? How?" Jongdae's eyes widen.

"I honestly don't know." Jongin sighs. "But I've come to terms with it, I'm in the process of moving on. I truly can say now that I hope they have a nice relationship."

"Oh, man. I'm so sorry. I for sure thought that Kyungsoo had the hots for you." Jongdae frowns.

"It's alright." Jongin smiles a little, and Jongdae can tell that it's genuine. "Like I said, I hope they have a long-lasting relationship."

"On the bright side, maybe Taemin is interested in you or something. Maybe you could see where that leads you." Jongdae nudges him with his elbow.

Jongin grins a little, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Possibly."

"By the way, when are Baekhyun and Chanyeol coming back?"

"Well they just left this morning," Jongin purses his lips. "I think in three or four days."

Jongdae can't help but break into a wide smile. "I'm so happy for them! They make such a cute couple." 

"Definitely, and the secret ceremony yesterday was so beautiful. Did you see Junmyeon? He was so trying to hold back tears!"

"Hey, I don't appreciate you guys talking about me." A voice sounds from the darkness of the room.

"J-Junmyeon?! How long have you been awake?" Jongin gulps.

"Long enough." Junmyeon sighs. "I wasn't trying to hold back tears. I'm not a cry baby like Sehun." 

"I smell shade." Jongdae laughs.

"Oh whatever, you're the whiniest person I've ever met." Junmyeon snaps back. "And Jongin? Can you please tell Jongdae about your sex life some other time? I'm trying to sleep."

Jongin almost yelps in embarrassment, his face turning red. No one can see though because it is too dark in the room. "I-I'll just let you two sleep. Goodnight," he rushes then stands up and hurries out of the room.

Once he leaves, and Jongdae is almost back asleep, he gets a text message. He groans and unlocks his phone, seeing that it's from Minseok.

from min: i really would like some cuddles right now

from min: baekhyun isn't here so i'm all alone in this room

from min: please come and sleep with me you're warm and i miss it already

Jongdae finds himself smiling at the screen. What Minseok wants, Minseok gets. If he wants to cuddle then so it shall be. Jongdae scoots out of his bed and heads to Minseok's room.

Once Jongdae leaves, Junmyeon gets up and sneaks to Yixing's room, climbing in bed with him and snuggling into his warmth. Just as expected, Yixing is a really heavy sleeper so he doesn't wake up but Junmyeon falls asleep happy to be next to him.

Meanwhile in Sehun and Chanyeol's shared room, Kyungsoo reaches out and brushes his fingers through Sehun's bangs softly. Since Chanyeol is not here, Kyungsoo and Sehun decided to sleep in Sehun's bed. Sehun fell asleep awhile ago but Kyungsoo couldn't fall asleep so he has been playing with the younger's hair, basking in the little, pleased whimpers Sehun makes in his sleep as he runs his fingers through the dark brown locks.

Kyungsoo can't stop thinking how amazingly beautiful a sleeping Sehun is. Sehun is beautiful anyways, but he looks like an angel when he's asleep. He drools a little but Kyungsoo just finds it funny. Sehun is such a cutie. As soon as he stops stroking Sehun's hair, the latter opens his eyes to a slit. 

"Soo," he whines. "Do it again. It was helping me have good dreams."

"Stop pouting all the time, your lips will get stuck like that." Kyungsoo teases, reaching out again but this time caressing the younger's cheek instead.

Sehun's eyes open all the way, his lips going back to normal. "Seriously?"

"No, silly. It was just a joke. You're way too gullible." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "I'll keep playing with your hair. Just go back to sleep, my little baby."

"I like that." Sehun sighs in content, closing his eyes again.

"What?" Kyungsoo resumes his action of running his fingers through the strands of Sehun's thick hair.

"The nickname." Sehun smiles, his eyes staying shut. "Your little baby."

"It was another joke."

"But I want you to call me your baby." Sehun pouts.

"Here we go with the pouting again," Kyungsoo chuckles.

"You're so mean."

"I know."

"Hmph."

"Go to sleep, baby." Kyungsoo whispers.

Sehun turns his pout into a smile, still keeping his eyes closed. "Okay."

-

Sweaty and out of breath, the two males lay on their backs next to each other on the mattress. Chanyeol turns his head to the side and smiles at Baekhyun.

"I love you."

Baekhyun returns the smile. "I love you too."

Chanyeol flips onto his side, propping himself up by putting his head on his head as he peers at the smaller, who is still clad in his skirt and socks. "So what does my husband want to do now? Another round in bed or a bath and sleep?"

"I say we take a bath together, put on cozy pajamas, then sleep and tomorrow after we eat breakfast, we can stay in bed all day." Baekhyun answers with a smirk.

"Sounds like a great plan to me." 

After they take a bath, more or less fooling around a bit with each other before actually washing themselves, they climb into bed. Freshly bathed and in warm pajamas, they pull the covers over themselves and cuddle up close to one another. Chanyeol reaches over to the nightstand to turn the lamp off, the room now enveloping them in pitch black.

Chanyeol leans forward and plants little pecks all over Baekhyun's face, not leaving any area untouched. Baekhyun giggles as he does so. 

"Turn around and I'll scratch your back for you until you fall asleep." Chanyeol offers sweetly. 

"Thanks but that'll just turn me on again and I want to sleep." Baekhyun chuckles.

Chanyeol laughs. "Can't believe I married a complete horn dog like you."

"Guilty as charged, and you love me."

"It's true," Chanyeol sighs playfully. "I do love me."

"Oh shut up!" Baekhyun laughs.

"But in all seriousness, I do love you." Chanyeol smiles gently. "It still hasn't dawned on me that we're married now."

"Me either. Oh no, I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life." Baekhyun whines. "You're too much to handle, I don't know if I can do it."

"I'm too much to handle? What about you?"

"On second thought, we're perfect for each other because of how annoying we are." Baekhyun beams.

"Hell yeah we are." Chanyeol leans forward and kisses the smaller.

"I'm so happy that I fell in love with you." Baekhyun whispers.

"I'm so happy that I got to marry you. Thanks for choosing to marry me and not Yixing."

"Oh my god! You actually thought I liked him!" Baekhyun laughs loudly, remembering the jealous Chanyeol.

"Hey, in my defense, you're pretty clingy with the other members." Chanyeol huffs.

"It's how I show my love for them." Baekhyun explains. "As brothers, of course."

"Better just be brotherly love." Chanyeol grumbles.

"Okay, okay, Mr. Attitude. Let's get some sleep." Baekhyun chuckles before yawning.

Chanyeol agrees, wrapping his strong arms around Baekhyun's body and pulling him closer. The older's face ends up squished in Chanyeol's neck but he loves it, snuggling further into it and closing his eyes.

Baekhyun is so tired from their previous activities in the bedroom that the heat radiating from Chanyeol's body starts to instantly lull him to sleep. Just as he's about to go into dreamland, he vaguely hears the deep voice of his new spouse.

"Goodnight, Park Baekhyun. Let's live the best life together. I love you so much, my precious husband."


End file.
